


More Than You Know

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), Showki - Fandom
Genre: "bodyguard", Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think that's it? - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Random OC's - Freeform, Showki, Wizards, been writing this for like a year now but left it for months bc i didn't like it but here we are, bodyguard shownu, kyun appears later on and is also a minor character, minhyuk is kinda a minor character, started as a twitter au ended up as a long ass fic, wizard Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is heir to his father's rich company.One seemingly normal day he was attacked.From that day on he had been assigned a bodyguard, Shownu, to keep him safe.What he didn’t know was that his father was keeping a big secret from him...
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 66
Kudos: 83





	1. Bodyguard?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Long time no see! How you all doing?
> 
> This started as a twitter au a good year ago now but I kind of stopped writing it for months bc I didn't like it then picked it up again and suddenly all these new ideas came to me and I said fck it we making a fic out of this.
> 
> So here we are. I'll post a few chapters every now and then since I already have SO MUCH written up, and it'll give me more time to write more content for it as I post so...enjoy?

Kihyun was having a pretty relaxed day. No uni classes since it was study break and his father had said he wouldn’t need him to assist at the company so he decided to wander around the city. Children and their parents filled toy stores and young men and women crowded around some buskers. Kihyun missed this, he was often too busy to walk around by himself, nor did his father allow him.

Kihyun was heir to his father’s rich corporate company as an only child. It was great and all, if you don’t count being stalked by rival company spies. It was the sole reason Kihyun usually wasn’t allowed to go places on his own, or at all. He was even homeschooled up until his university years.

Kihyun sighed as he walked past a store with large windows when someone caught his eye in the reflection. A tall man dressed in all black, wearing a face mask and hood over his face was trailing not far behind him. Kihyun knew this guy meant trouble. As he sped up his pace he noticed the figure behind him speed up too. Kihyun’s heart began to race. He had to lose this guy.

Kihyun weaved in, out and around pedestrians as the streets became busier, he hoped he could lose this stalker guy. He briefly looked behind him only to find the guy closer than he was before, his heart leapt into his throat. Kihyun began running, trying his best not to hurt anyone in the pursuit. A couple of ladies tutted him for his rudeness, to which he quickly apologised and kept running. Kihyun ran down the end of the street and around a corner, heading for the park near his father’s company. 

Kihyun stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath once he reached the park. He turned around and saw the stalker standing a few metres away, barely fazed by the running. Kihyun tried his best to compose himself and faced the stalker.

“Who are you and why are you following me? What do you want?” Kihyun might have sounded confident and composed but on the inside, he was completely terrified, who knew what this guy had planned.

The stalker chuckled evilly. “You really made my job too easy Mr Yoo.”

“How do you know my name? Leave me alone or I’ll call the cops!” Kihyun went to reach in his back pocket for his phone when someone grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind him painfully.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Mr Yoo, it would make this rather difficult for both of us.” The stalker nodded towards the captor behind Kihyun who shoved him harshly to the ground. Kihyun groaned in pain.

“HELP SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! HE-” Kihyun’s cries were cut short when he felt something hard make contact with the side of his head, sending him to a world of darkness…

Kihyun woke up to a soft light hitting his face. He slowly blinked his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings. He was at home in his own room. His head hurt and when he gingerly raised his hand to his head, he felt a small bump forming just to the side of his right temple. He groaned and sat up, carefully getting off his bed and making his way out of his room. He walked to his father’s bedroom but saw nothing. He then checked the study and again, nothing. He decided to carefully walk downstairs and check the living room and kitchen, holding onto the railing tightly as he still felt somewhat dizzy from the blow to his head.

When Kihyun got to the bottom of the stairs he saw a faint glow coming from the living room. He walked towards the living room ready to greet his father.

“Father what happened I-” Kihyun gasped when he saw a man sitting on the plush couch. 

This man wasn’t his father. He was tanned, had dark hair and had a firm build, his arms showed he had been working out for a while. Kihyun shook his to clear his head but forgot he was still dizzy. The world began to spin and he lost his footing. The man on the couch rushed over, catching Kihyun before he could hit the ground.

“Woah you okay there sir? They must’ve hit you pretty hard huh.” The man steadied Kihyun and guided him over to the couch to sit down. He left momentarily and came back with a glass of water which he offered to Kihyun. Kihyun took it gratefully and took a few sips before placing it down on the coffee table.

“Sorry but, who are you? Where’s my father? What happened?” 

“Okay okay slow down. Firstly, I am Shownu, your new bodyguard. Secondly, your father is at the company, he said he would like to see you when you woke up. Lastly, you were attacked. Spies from your father’s rival company attacked. I happened to be walking home when I saw you get knocked out, don’t worry though. I sorted those bastards out.”

“Wait you’re my what? Bodyguard? Pfft I can look after myself thanks I don’t need a bodyguard.” Kihyun folded his arms in protest. 

“You sure about that? Looked like you needed help earlier.” Shownu looked at him quizzically.

“Well I was just tired earlier that’s all. Now I want to go see my father so you can just go back home or whatever. It was nice meeting you Shownu.” Kihyun stood up and walked to the front door, motioning for Shownu to leave.

“Sorry sir but your father contracted me to you for as long as he says so. Therefore I’ll take you to your father. Let’s go.” Shownu walked out and stood to the side waiting for Kihyun.

Kihyun groaned in displeasure and shut the door behind him, Shownu leading the way to his father’s company.

“So…heir to your father’s company huh?” Shownu attempted to start a conversation, Kihyun wasn’t having it.

“Yep.” Is all Kihyun said before speeding up his pace.

“Okay okay look.” Shownu gently grabbed onto Kihyun’s arm. “I get you don’t want me around but you could at least try being nice, I pretty much saved your life earlier.

“And I appreciate it. But I don’t need help, when we get to the company I’ll have a talk to my father and convince him exactly that.” Kihyun shook his arm free of Shownu’s grip and continued walking, not sparing another glance towards him.

When they reached the company the receptionist nodded towards Kihyun and pressed a button at the desk. The sliding security doors to the right opened up and Kihyun and Shownu walked in. Down the end of the long corridor, there were two large wooden doors leading to Kihyun’s father’s office.

Kihyun knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later he heard his father call out “come in!”

Kihyun walked in with Shownu trailing behind. “Father!”

Kihyun’s father stood from his desk and walked briskly towards his son. “Kihyuna! I’m so glad you’re alright! Shownu here told me what happened.” He took a step back and held Kihyun by his shoulders, studying him from head to toe. 

“Of course I’m alright father!” He smiled sheepishly at his father waiting for a response.

“Now look, you’ve got a nasty lump on your head. Those bastards! How dare they hurt my son like this!”

“It’s alright father. Shownu said he sorted them out. And it doesn’t hurt don’t worry, I’m just a little dizzy but not much, that’s all! I’m fine.” Kihyun tried to calm his father by reassuring him.

“Come sit down Kihyun we need to talk. You too Shownu.” Mr Yoo motioned for them to sit down on the couch to the left of the desk.

Kihyun and Shownu sat down, Mr Yoo sitting in a plush armchair across from them. “Now, Kihyun this hasn’t been the first time spies have gone after you and I really don’t want you to get hurt. This is why I hired Shownu, he’s got a very good reputation and I believe he will look after you well.”

“But father I can look after myself!” 

“Kihyun please this is serious. I don’t care if you can or not, you’re having a bodyguard, I will not risk you getting hurt anymore! You are my only successor, the only one who can take on the company when I pass, I cannot risk you being harmed, you hear me?”

“Yes, father.” Kihyun nodded and hung his head low. 

Kihyun looked to the side, studying Shownu’s face. He had an unreadable expression. Kihyun sighed.

“Shownu will be contracted to you until I see it is safe to let him go...which won’t be for a long while.” Mr Yoo replied, mumbling the last few words.

“Thank you, Mr Yoo, I will do my best to protect your son.” Shownu stood and bowed slowly, earning a smile of gratitude from Mr Yoo.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Is there anything else you wished to see me about father?”

“Not for the moment. Just be careful and on the lookout.”

“Yes, father. See you soon.”

With that, Kihyun and Shownu said goodbye to Mr Yoo and walked out of his office and out of the building. Kihyun took out his phone and sat down at a bench, checking his messages. Kihyun decided to text his best friend, Minhyuk. They met at uni when Kihyun had accidentally walked into him, rushing to one of his classes. From that day on they became super close.

Kihyun decided he needed a good night out after everything, so he asked Minhyuk if he’d like to go clubbing with him. Minhyuk, being the light of any party he goes to, of course, agreed.

Midway through texting his best friend Minhyuk, Kihyun felt a strange, not painful but uncomfortable tingling in the palms of his hands. 

“Ah!” Kihyun dropped his phone onto the grass and stared warily at his hands.

“Are you okay Sir?” Shownu looked at Kihyun with worry in his eyes.

“I-yeah I’m okay. Just...thought I felt something brush against me.”

“Uh…if you say so.” Shownu stared at him again before turning back to his phone.

Kihyun had this tingly feeling in his hands a few times before. A couple when he was younger and a couple during his high school years. He chose to ignore it the first few times but once it happened in class and he decided that was it. He did research and found lots of different things, but Kihyun was smart and knew not to diagnose himself using Google.

Kihyun turned off his phone and slid it in his back pocket. “Alright, Shownu let's go home. I have some assignments to finish off that are due by the end of the week.” A lie. He was tired, angry and just wanted to eat and go to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------

By the time they made it home, it was late afternoon. Kihyun snuck into his room for a few hours before coming back out to make dinner. He decided to just make ramen, he didn’t feel like much. 

When he finished cooking, he and Shownu sat down to eat. Kihyun’s father usually stayed at the company most days so Kihyun was used to having the house to himself. He left some ramen in a bowl on the cupboard just in case his father came home late and didn’t want to cook.

“So Sir, what happened to those assignments you had to do?” Shownu didn’t look at Kihyun when he spoke, he could tell Kihyun lied about the assignments. When they got home Kihyun locked himself away in his room and did some research on this tingly feeling in his hands. All google really led him to were articles by medical professionals, and his symptoms didn’t match up.

“Oh uh, they were fine, pretty easy. Just some research on classical artists for music and different techniques for photography. Nothing much.” Kihyun continued eating until he felt his hands tingle again. He subtly put his hands under the table and rubbed them to try rid the feeling. It didn’t work. Then he felt a headache coming on,  _ probably from being whacked on the head with god knows what earlier,  _ he thought.

Kihyun stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he was about to grab the full glass a burst of light came from the palm of his hand and the glass shattered. Kihyun gasped and stepped back in shock. He wasn’t hurt but he sure as hell was surprised.

Shownu came rushing in seconds later. “Sir are you alright? What happened?”

“I dropped the glass by accident...it’s fine, we have more than enough I’ll just clean it up.”

“Sir it’s okay I’ll clean it up, you’re shaking. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine I’ll just go and shower…”

“Okay.” Shownu nodded and began cleaning the mess up. 

Kihyun felt his limbs weaken all of a sudden.  _ What the hell is happening to me?  _ He made it to the doorway of the kitchen before his legs gave out and he stumbled to the floor. His head began to pound and his vision blurred.

He managed a weak “help” before curling in on himself.

“Kihyun Sir w-what happened are you alright?” Shownu bent down and gently shook Kihyun’s shoulder.

“B-bed. I n-need to get to my bed.” Kihyun’s headache had subsided and his vision cleared up but he felt so weak and lethargic.

“I think we should get you to the hospital...maybe those stalkers hit you harder than we thought.”

“NO. No, I just...please just take me to my bed.” Kihyun looked up at Shownu with pleading eyes. Shownu felt a pang of pain in his heart but nodded.

“Okay okay. Can you stand?” Shownu looked at him worriedly and sighed when the latter shook his head. Shownu gently lifted Kihyun up as if he weighed nothing and carried him up the stairs to his room, gently laying him on his bed.

“Thank you.” Kihyun said barely above a whisper.

Shownu frowned at the smaller male. He knew Kihyun was hiding something from him but decided to question him later as Kihyun was already half asleep.

“Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” Kihyun looked down at his hands through heavy-lidded eyes.

Shownu made one more observation of Kihyun before nodding. “Alright. It’s not your fault. Just get some rest I’ll check on you later.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun smiled gratefully as Shownu left the room and closed the door behind him. 

  
_ Maybe he’s not as bad as I thought.  _ Kihyun thought to himself. He turned off the lamp beside his bed and nestled down into the covers, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this is Mister Bodyguard? Nice.”

Kihyun woke up the next morning feeling somewhat better than the previous night, although the events were all jumbled and fogged up. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes before carefully standing up and walking out of his room. When he got down the stairs he could smell something nice being cooked in the kitchen so he made his way there. When he entered he saw Shownu bent over the stovetop making pancakes. Shownu turned to grab something from the counter and noticed Kihyun standing in the doorway.

“Good morning Sir how do you feel?” Shownu smiled at him before going back to cooking the pancakes.

“Better. But what happened exactly I...don’t remember much.” Kihyun scratched the side of his head in thought.

“What do you remember exactly?”

“Well, My hands felt tingly and then I felt a headache come on out of nowhere...I don’t remember what happened after.” Kihyun walked over the kitchen island and sat down at one of the bar stools. 

“You remembered most of it then. After that you...I don’t really know. You didn’t faint, you just looked really exhausted and you asked me to take you to your room. After that you slept like a rock.” Shownu chuckled at that. “I tried waking you up a couple hours later so you could go shower but you wouldn’t budge. Heavy sleeper huh?”

Kihyun hummed in reply and stared out the window.  _ What’s happening to me? Should I go to the doctors or just wait it out? _ Kihyun shook his head and helped Shownu plate up the pancakes when he finished cooking them.

The two ate in a comfortable silence until Kihyun decided to speak up. 

“You know Shownu, since we're going to have to spend a lot of time together, you don’t have to call me ‘Sir’. Just call me Kihyun.”

“Thank you Sir-I mean Kihyun.”

“Oh and one more thing, my best friend and I are going out clubbing tonight and as my bodyguard I know you’re entitled to follow me wherever I go but you don’t have to come with us tonight if you don’t want to.” Kihyun flashed him the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

It didn’t work.

“Nice try but I’m contracted to you, I must follow you wherever you go. Is this really a good idea though? You were attacked not even a day ago yet you want to go out again?”

“I don’t get to go out often, so I’m making the most of this time while I can. Besides, I’m fine, really.” Kihyun shrugged and ate the last of his pancakes before standing up and putting his dishes in the sink. “I’ll clean the dishes in a bit I’m just going to go shower, I feel disgusting.”

“Okay Kihyun.” Shownu replied, Kihyun walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

Kihyun put on some comfortable clothing when he got out, a plain white tee, black skinny jeans and trudged back to the kitchen barefoot. He dried off the last of his wet hair on the way. When he walked in he saw Shownu already doing the dishes he said he’d do.

“Hey what are you doing?” Kihyun hung his towel on the back of one of the bar stools and walked over to Shownu.

“Is it not obvious? I’m washing the dishes.” Shownu continues washing up, not sparing a glance towards Kihyun.

Kihyun huffed. “You’re not my maid, I do know how to clean you know.” 

“I’m sure you do know how, but I thought you might need more rest so I did them.”

Kihyun was at a loss for words, he started off so cold towards Shownu but he was so nice. Kihyun felt terrible. “Shownu I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?” Shownu placed the last plate in the dishwasher and closed it shut, the machine whirring to life. 

“I just...i was so mean to you. So rude to you. You saved my life and you’re being so nice to me now. I was such an asshole and you never deserved that. I’m sorry.” Kihyun looked down at the ground, not daring to meet Shownu’s eyes.

“Hey no don’t worry...I’m just glad you’re okay.” Shownu took a step closer to Kihyun and patted his shoulder. 

Kihyun finally looked up and really took Shownu in. He had pretty eyes and a nice smile. It made Kihyun’s heart flutter.

Kihyun finally spoke up. “I’m sorry though. I shouldn’t have acted that way. Thank you for saving me and for looking after me over the last few hours. Thank you, really.” He smiled gratefully at the taller male who returned his smile with one of his own, sending butterflies all throughout his body. 

The two spent the rest of the morning and afternoon doing their own thing. Kihyun sorted out things with his father’s company which consisted of completing some documents, while Shownu cleaned up a bit around the house. Mr Yoo came in for a brief visit to check up on Kihyun before heading back to the company.

Kihyun looked at the time on his phone. It read 5:00pm. “Oh! I need to get ready to go out with Minhyuk!” Kihyun bolted out of his room and into the study where Shownu was currently cleaning. “Shownu! We have to get ready to go out! My friend is coming to pick us up in 2 hours!”

“Oh? Alright then. You go shower and do whatever you need to do, I’ll finish cleaning up and get ready after that.”

“Okay! Thank you again by the way. You really didn’t have to clean this much.” 

“It’s no problem at all Kihyun, I’m just glad you’re doing okay now. You are, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah I am.” Kihyun smiled at him and went back to his room to choose his outfit. 

Kihyun decided on a black button up, black ripped skinny jeans and some nice black boots to finish the look. Once he decided that his outfit was good enough he went and showered.

When he came out and got dressed he saw Shownu still cleaning the study. “Shownu why are you still cleaning? Minhyuk will come soon!”

“Unlike you, I won’t take an hour and a half to shower. The hell did you even do in there why’d it take so long?”

Kihyun paused. “Uh...I just like long showers sometimes. Anyways we only have half an hour! Here.” Kihyun took the cleaning cloth and spray bottle from Shownu’s hands. “I’m very much capable of cleaning the rest of the room, you go get ready.” Kihyun shooed Shownu out of the room so he could go get ready.

Shownu chuckled at Kihyun’s antics before walking to the spare room, which was now his room, to get ready.

Kihyun was dusting some paintings that hung on the hallway walls when Shownu came out from his room. Kihyun almost dropped the duster.

Shownu was dressed in a navy blue silk shirt, a dark denim jacket over the top, black skin tight jeans and black combat boots. “Is this alright? Not too underdressed for your liking?”

Kihyun stood in shock. Shownu did look good. Kihyun shook his head to rid the thoughts creeping into his mind. “I uh...yeah you look fine. Now let’s go! Minhyuk just texted me saying he’s waiting outside.”

Kihyun and Shownu walked outside, kihyun closing and locking the door behind them. When they got to the car Minhyuk wound down the window and nodded towards Shownu. “So this is Mister Bodyguard? Nice.” 

“I am. Nice to meet you. I'm Shownu. You are?” Shownu held out his hand and Minhyuk took it gratefully.

“Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. Remember that name.” Minhyuk winked at Shownu who snorted.

“Alright enough flirting Minhyuk we have a whole night ahead of us.” Kihyun walked around to the passenger side and got in. Shownu in the back.

“Looking good Ki. You doing okay though?”

“I’m fine Min don’t worry. Let’s just go, I want to get out and have some fun once in a while.”

“Okey let’s go.” With that, Minhyuk drove off towards the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!   
> Just a warning, the chapter titles are going to be incredibly boring as I am boring and honestly quite uncreative believe it or not lol
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed! Please leave some comments so I know you’re liking it maybe? ;-;
> 
> ~Ash


	3. Impossible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s up Ki? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Don’t tell me you saw Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter in there.” Minhyuk laughed and continued dancing wildly.
> 
> “What? No, you idiot.” Kihyun grabbed Shownu with one hand and Minhyuk with the other. “We need to get out of here. Please.”

When the trio arrived at the club Minhyuk parked across the street and they walked to the line waiting to enter. The security guard checked their ID’s before letting them enter. Loud music filled their ears and the smell of alcohol hit them as soon as they stepped foot inside of the club.

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks Kihyunnie, you want anything Shownu? It’s on me!”

“I’ll get one later, thanks anyways.” Shownu nodded in gratitude while Minhyuk went to get them drinks.

“So, do you often go clubbing?” Shownu asked as he and Kihyun sat down in a booth at the back of the club. 

“Not really, I don’t often get the chance to go out anywhere besides university, home and my father’s company.” Kihyun looked sad almost, it made Shownu pity the latter. 

“My father is so paranoid. I don’t blame him but I just wish he would trust me for once. It would be nice to go out more, meet new people. Oh well, I have you and Minhyuk so it’s okay.”

Shownu felt his heart skip a beat. “M-me?”

“Well, yeah. You’re my bodyguard, after all, are you not?” Kihyun looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Oh right. Yeah, I am.”

Before they could continue, Minhyuk came back with his and Kihyun’s drinks. 

“Don’t bother paying me back Ki, it’s on me.”

“Thanks, Min.”

The two had their drinks while Minhyuk continued his attempts of flirting with Shownu. Shownu just laughed at his attempts, earning a pout from Minhyuk and a loud laugh from Kihyun, making Shownu smile.  _ No Hyunwoo stop he’s your client. _

“Alright you two, it’s time to have some real fun. Let’s go dance.” Minhyuk dragged the two from their seats and they made their way to the dance floor.

The three boys had to try shove by reckless dancers who were already drunk and out of their minds. As Kihyun caught up to Minhyuk a taller man clad in black shoved into him, causing him to stumble back into Shownu.

“Hey watch where you’re going asshole!” Minhyuk shouted as he pulled Kihyun and Shownu by their wrists.

Kihyun caught an almost evil glimpse in the man’s eyes before he was pulled away.

“You Alright Kihyun?” Shownu asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. He was just drunk probably.” Kihyun shrugged. 

“Come on you two, I didn’t come here to feel like a dead weight. Let’s have some fun!”

The three began to dance to the music. Kihyun laughed at how crazy his best friend was. Shownu tried his best to relax, he did love dancing but being a bodyguard meant he had to be on the lookout Twenty-four-seven. Kihyun was spun around by Minhyuk. As Kihyun turned back around he spotted the male in black from earlier. He was just standing, staring. Kihyun felt shivers down his back. 

“Hey uh I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute Okay?” Minhyuk and Shownu nodded in sync.

“Did you want me to wait outside for you Kihyun?” Shownu asked.

“No it’s okay, I’ll be fine. Be right back.” 

Kihyun weaved in and out of dancers before Shownu could argue. 

He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls, trying to calm himself. He checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed any texts or calls from his father and went back out the stall, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He went to wash his hands when he noticed the man in black walking out from a stall that was a few away from his. Kihyun gulped and washed his hands as quickly as he could. Then he ran out of the bathroom and back to where Minhyuk and Shownu were dancing.

“What’s up Ki? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Don’t tell me you saw Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter in there.” Minhyuk laughed and continued dancing wildly.

“What? No, you idiot.” Kihyun grabbed Shownu with one hand and Minhyuk with the other. “We need to get out of here. Please.”

“Kihyun what’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” Shownu looked at him worriedly, holding onto his shoulder.

“No, I-” Kihyun lowered his voice before he continued. “I think a spy from my father’s rival company is here. The guy in black. He was staring at us while we danced. Then he was in the bathroom when I was there. I have a bad feeling.” Kihyun looked at Shownu, worry clouding his pretty eyes. 

“Alright let’s go. Minhyuk we need to go.”

“Damn spies ruining our night, it’s only been like 2 hours ugh.” Minhyuk trudged behind Shownu and Kihyun as they made their way out the exit at the back of the club.

They walked out into the small alleyway before three men, all clad in black walked towards them.

Shownu stepped forward. “Stop right there! Who are you and what do you want?”

The man in black that had been stalking them stepped forward, chuckling evilly. “You don’t need to know who we are. Clearly we want to cause trouble, Mr Yoo here would know all about that.” 

Kihyun was scared, he tried to speak but nothing came out. Minhyuk wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders protectively. “Pick on someone your own size you losers!” 

“As you wish.” The three men all charged towards Shownu at once.

Shownu punched and kicked at the men with all his might. “Minhyuk. Get Kihyun out of here! NOW!”

“Shit okay. Kihyun come on!” Minhyuk had to pull Kihyun by his arm. Kihyun was so scared he almost couldn’t move. 

As Minhyuk and Kihyun tried to move past the fighting men, Kihyun suddenly yelped out in pain, cradling his head in his hands. “Ugh, my head. Min I-help.”

“Shit Kihyun!” Minhyuk shouting Kihyun’s name in distress sent pain to Shownu’s heart. 

He whipped his head around to see Kihyun crouched on the ground cradling his head in his hands, Minhyuk holding him protectively. One of the men took the opportunity to attack Shownu, kicking him in the stomach harshly. Shownu yelled out and kicked one of the men into the wall beside him, punching the other in the side.

Kihyun looked up and gasped, watching Shownu struggle to fight off the last man. 

“NO!” Kihyun shouted and ran towards them. As Kihyun was about to reach for Shownu, a bright light followed by powerful energy shot out of his palm, hitting the last man, sending him flying into a dumpster. 

The man who was hurled into the dumpster weakly held himself up. “I-i knew you had it too...just like your mother-” the man passed out before he could finish.

“My mother?” Kihyun felt extremely light headed and fell to his knees panting. “What the hell just happened to me?”

“Kihyun? Kihyunnie are you okay?” Minhyuk ran over to him and helped him stand up.

“I...don't know what happened…” Kihyun began to shake in Minhyuk’s arms.

Shownu stood and took Kihyun from his arms, wrapping one of Kihyun’s arms around his shoulders to support his weight and keep him standing. 

“Minhyuk go get your car, I don’t think he can walk very far.”

“I...okay I’ll be back.” Minhyuk ran off as fast as he could towards his car.

Shownu walked Kihyun as fast as he could out of the alleyway and away from the spies. Kihyun’s eyes started to droop closed.

Shownu gently shook him to wake him up. “Oh no, you’re not fainting here, not now.”

“Sorry I just...my head hurts...I’m so tired Shownu.” Kihyun looked up at him with tired eyes. 

“I know. Minhyuk is coming, just wait a few more minutes.”

Kihyun hummed and leaned his head on Shownu’s shoulder. Shownu tensed before he relaxed. Kihyun felt warm, he didn’t like this. Kihyun did something that shouldn’t even be humanly possible. He had to find out what Kihyun was hiding.

Minhyuk came a minute later, parking his car and quickly jumping out to help Shownu get Kihyun into the car.

“I’ll stay in the back with him and monitor him.”

Minhyuk nodded at Shownu’s request and got back into the car. 

“Kihyun I’m driving you to a hospital okay?”

“NO!” Kihyun yelled back. “Not the hospital.”

“Kihyun are you kidding me? You were complaining about your head hurting then almost passed out. That sounds serious.”

“No hospital. The company. Please take me to my father’s company, I need to talk to him.”

“Kihyun you’re in no state to do this.”

“Just take him to his father’s company Minhyuk.” Shownu looked at Minhyuk through the rear vision mirror with pleading eyes. 

Minhyuk sighed in defeat. “Okay. Only because I trust you know what you’re doing Kihyun.”

Kihyun hummed in reply and leaned his head on Shownu’s shoulder again. 

“Quick Minhyuk go!”

Minhyuk drove off quickly out of the city and towards Kihyun’s father’s company. 

Kihyun sighed, losing his fight to stay awake. Shownu tried shaking him to wake him up but it was no use.

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Kihyun just passed out. I hope his father knows what to do.”

“Oh shit. Come on traffic lights COME ON!” Minhyuk hit the steering wheel in anger.

“Minhyuk calm down. Getting angry won’t make them go faster. Just breathe and calm down.”

“I’m sorry Shownu I’m just so worried...he’s been acting so weirdly these last couple of months. I thought it was just paranoia creeping into his system but now I’m not so sure."

“It’s okay Minhyuk, he’ll be okay. We’ll figure out a way to help him. For now, just calm down and drive safely.” Shownu gently reached forward to pat Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Thank you Shownu.” Minhyuk took a deep breath in and continued driving.

Shownu looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. He gently moved some loose hair strands off Kihyun’s forehead and smiled sadly.  _ I hope he’ll be okay… _

He gently shifted Kihyun so he wouldn’t be in an uncomfortable position if he happened to wake up. “You’ll be okay Kihyun, you’ll be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted! I hope you all like it!
> 
> I have soooooo much written up already so chapters will be fairly frequent! Keep an eye out for a few more today possibly hehe
> 
> ~Ash


	4. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a lot to tell you when you wake up Kihyuna. It’s time you learned about who you really are…”

They arrived at Kihyun’s father’s company in no time. Minhyuk parked the car and turned to Shownu.

“So, I have no idea how we’re gonna get sleeping beauty here inside without being noticed.”

“Can’t we just tell the front desk lady something like he got a hangover?” 

Minhyuk snorted. “Uh no. Kihyun has gone drinking before but never enough to get a hangover. She’d find it suspicious anyways.”

“Right. I’m gonna need you to distract her then while I carry Kihyun inside.”

“How am I gonna distract her?”

“I don’t know but we need to hurry, Kihyun is getting warmer.” Shownu raised the back of his hand to Kihyun’s forehead and frowned when he felt how hot he was.

“Okay, but wait until I give the signal, I’ll show you a thumbs up through the windows.”

“Okay let’s go.”

Minhyuk got out of the car and entered the building. The lady at the front desk looked up and smiled.

“Oh hello there Minhyuk how can I help?”

“Hi Nina, I uh, Kihyun sent me to uh get his jacket, I think he left it somewhere in the building the other day. Do you mind checking upstairs for me? I think he said upstairs somewhere.”

“I can unlock the security doors and you can go if you like?”

“NO! I-I mean no thank you, I uh wouldn’t feel very comfortable doing so. May you please help me?” Minhyuk mustered the sweetest smile and puppy dog eyes he could. 

“Is everything alright Minhyuk? You’re not hiding anything are you?”

“What? No. Nope, I’m not. Just uh busy rushing around you know?”

“Hmm alright, but you better not try anything while I’m gone. Also, I must say, it’s certainly a weird time for you to be here.” 

“Ah yeah...I was out so I thought I might as well get Kihyun’s jacket on the way.”

“Very well.” Nina left the desk and made her way into the elevator. Minhyuk waited until the doors closed to give the signal to shownu.

Shownu saw and quickly got out of the car, carrying Kihyun as gently as he could. He made it inside and walked over to the desk.

“Minhyuk you gotta unlock the security gate.”

“No problem, I’ve seen them do it millions of times.”

Minhyuk pressed a button beneath the desk and the security gates opened. “Go, I’ll be there soon.”

Shownu nodded and made his way to the end of the long hallway to Mr Yoo’s office. He knocked on the door as best as he could whilst carrying an unconscious Kihyun in his arms. He waited a few moments but there was no movement. He knocked again and this time, called out.

“Mr Yoo? It’s Shownu, can you let me in please, it’s about Kihyun.”

Shownu was getting anxious. Mr Yoo still didn’t answer.  _ Shit, he didn’t go home, did he?  _ Shownu was about to knock once more when Mr Yoo finally opened the door.

“Oh, Shownu what brings you here-what happened to Kihyun?” Mr Yoo looked down at his son in Shownu’s arms and gasped.

“I’ll explain soon, Minhyuk is coming soon too.”

“I-uh yes, of course, please bring him in. Put him on the couch.” Mr Yoo closed the door behind them and motioned to the couch. Shownu gently laid Kihyun down and fixed the pillows under his head to make him more comfortable. Minhyuk knocked at the door then and was let in by Mr Yoo.

“Boys please, tell me what happened to my son.” Mr Yoo sat on a chair next to the couch and felt Kihyun’s forehead. “My goodness, he’s very hot…”

“He- we got attacked by spies, from your rival company. We were out and they attacked us as we tried to leave.” Shownu began to explain.

“Shownu was fighting them to protect Kihyun and me, sir. Then Kihyun started complaining about his head hurting as we tried to leave. The Shownu he...he got hurt and Kihyun…” Minhyuk trailed off, staring at his best friend with sad and confused eyes.

“What about Kihyun, what did he do? Shownu what did he do?”

“He uh, I don’t know it was so weird. He ran towards me and the spies I was fighting and suddenly this light and some sort of force came from his hand. The spies were hit by it and-” Shownu shook his head.

Mr Yoo patted Shownu’s shoulder. “I see. Thank you for telling me.”

“Will he be okay? He will be, right? But you believe what I said? About the light and the energy force kind of thing? You don't think it sounds crazy?”

“I don't think it sounds crazy, I believe you, and I will explain when Kihyun is awake. For now, Minhyuk, I need you to go to the bathroom and fill the bowl with cold water.” Mr Yoo handed Minhyuk a bowl from his desk.

“Yes, Sir.” Minhyuk replied and exited the room.

“Shownu, can you please go to the linen room and bring back a face cloth? The linen room is just outside, two doors down and on the right.”

“Yes of course sir.” With that, shownu left, closing the door behind him.

Mr Yoo went and sat back next to the sleeping Kihyun. “I have a lot to tell you when you wake up Kihyuna. It’s time you learned about who you  _ really  _ are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just uploading chapters between writing since I have so much written already!
> 
> Hope all the sudden updates aren't too much ;;
> 
> ~Ash


	5. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're special Kihyun."

Shownu and Minhyuk came back not long after with the face cloth and a bowl of water. Mr Yoo wet the face cloth and placed it on Kihyun’s forehead. 

Shownu stood on the other side of Kihyun, looking down at him. “Will he be okay?”

Mr Yoo looked up at Shownu. “He will be don’t worry. Thank you for helping Shownu.”

“It’s my job sir.” Shownu bowed and walked over to the other side of the room, staring out of the window. Minhyuk bowed at Mr Yoo and joined Shownu.

“You like him don’t you?” Minhyuk asked Shownu as he stood next to him.

Shownu nodded without realising. “I-I uh no I mean he’s my client, he’s just a nice person…”

Minhyuk smiled knowingly at him.

Mr Yoo was about to go sit at his desk when he heard Kihyun mumbling in his sleep.

“Kihyuna? Can you hear me?” Mr Yoo bent down and stroked Kihyun’s head.

Kihyun’s eyes slowly blinked open. “F-Father? What...happened?” Kihyun tried to sit up but fell back against the pillows on the couch in defeat, holding his head.

“Careful Kihyun. You’re okay now, you’re okay.” Mr Yoo re-wet the cloth and placed it back on Kihyun’s forehead, the boy humming in relief.

Shownu and Minhyuk rushed over upon hearing Kihyun wake up. “Kihyunnie? How do you feel?” Minhyuk stared down at his best friend, holding his hand.

“Tired.” Kihyun yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely.

Shownu could almost coo at how cute Kihyun looked. He shook his head and walked over to stand next to Mr Yoo. Mr Yoo cleared his throat before talking.

“Kihyun, I think it’s time you learned about who you really are.”

Kihyun sat up with slight difficulty until Shownu helped him, putting a pillow behind Kihyun’s back to support him. “What do you mean? Can someone tell me what happened? I don’t remember anything!”

“Calm down Kihyuna. Shownu and Minhyuk will explain what happened...then I need to tell you some very important things.”

Kihyun looked at his father with confused eyes before turning to Minhyuk. “Min...what happened to me?”

Minhyuk looked down, not meeting Kihyun’s longing gaze. “We went out, you, Shownu and I. Throughout the night you pointed this guy in black who kept stalking us. We left a little while later but were attacked by spies from your father’s rival company. Shownu protected you. We were about to leave when you…” Minhyuk frowned, not wanting to remember what happened. “You kept saying how your head hurt. Shownu got hurt and then you ran towards him...then you...I don’t really know…” Minhyuk looked towards Shownu for help.

Shownu sighed. “Kihyun you...there was this bright light coming from your hand and then you shot some energy and the spies went flying...you didn’t even know what happened when that happened. Not long after that you passed out and we brought you here, you said you needed to talk to your father.”

Kihyun sat quietly for a few moments, processing everything he was told. His head started to hurt and his hands began to tingle. “Father. What’s happening to me? My head hurts...my hands are tingling...make it stop please.” Kihyun held his head in his hands as the pain worsened.

“I can’t, but you can. You’re special Kihyun.”

“What do you mean-AH!” Kihyun curled in on himself, gasping in pain. “Help me please.”

“Kihyun listen to me, you’re the only one who can stop this. Listen to my voice. You need to calm down, breathe. Focus on where the pain is and push it out. Imagine it leaving your body.”

“I...can’t...please it hurts so much.” Kihyun had begun to shake, Minhyuk had to stand back, he couldn’t stand to see his best friend in pain like this. Shownu reached over to rub Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun stiffened momentarily before calming down. His breathing slowed and his shaking stopped.   
  


“That’s it Kihyun, deep breaths.” Mr Yoo pulled Kihyun back into a sitting position and patted his shoulder. “You okay now?”

Kihyun nodded slowly. He looked down at his arm that was still being held by Shownu and looked up at the latter. Shownu looked surprised before retracting his hand into his lap. Kihyun turned back to his father. “Father, what’s happening to me? What am I?”

“You’re special Kihyun.”

“You keep saying that but-” Kihyun got cut off by his thoughts. His mind travelled back to earlier that night. He remembered everything. Then he remembered one of the spies saying that he ‘had  _ it  _ too, just like his mother.’ “Wait. I remember one of the spies saying I have  _ it  _ too, just like mother did. I don‘t understand…I don‘t even remember mother that much, she died when I was only a baby.” Kihyun looked down with sad eyes.

“Kihyun, your mother was special too.”

“Stop being so cryptic! Just tell me!” Kihyun looked at his father with pleading eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Mr Yoo sighed. “You’re a wizard, your mother was too. It’s been passed down to the first child of every family for generations. When you were born bad wizards found out. They tried to hurt you Kihyun. You’re capable of so much.” Mr Yoo took a deep breath in, holding one of Kihyun’s hands in his.

“The wizards aren’t people from my rival company...I said that to...to protect you. One night when your mother brought you here to visit me, we were attacked. They tried to harm you, the other wizards. Your mother fought them…but one of them killed her. They killed your mother and escaped after. When you grew up I was so worried for your well being. That’s why I had you homeschooled up until university.”

Everything was silent until Kihyun shifted slightly and spoke up. “So the reason people are after me isn’t that I’m heir to the company but...because I’m a wizard?”

“Yes, Kihyuna. I’m so sorry I lied to you...I just wanted to keep you safe.” Mr Yoo looked down sadly.

Kihyun didn’t know what to say or think. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Emotions finally took over and tears fell from his eyes down his soft cheeks. Kihyun sobbed into his hands. Minhyuk came rushing over and wrapped him in a hug. Shownu rubbed his arm and Mr Yoo just sat there and sighed.

“Kihyun I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner-”

“NO!” Kihyun cut his father off. “Don’t. Just don’t. You LIED to me for twenty-three years. Don’t talk to me.” Kihyun stood from the couch abruptly, almost falling from the dizziness in his head if it weren’t for Shownu still holding his arm. “I’m going home. I need to sleep.”

Kihyun stormed out of his father’s office, Minhyuk and Shownu following suit. They walked up to the security gates and Kihyun entered his passcode. The gates swung open and they walked through them. Nina looked at them with a frown on her face.

“Kihyun Sir, I didn’t know you were here-what happened are you okay? Minhyuyk told me you were at home.”

Kihyun looked back at Minhyuk questioningly, the other boy panicking. Kihyun sighed. “I’m fine. I’ll see you soon Nina.” Kihyun sniffled and walked out the doors. Shownu and Minhyuk bowed at Nina and fast-walked out the doors before she could protest.

“Kihyun hey! Kihyun stop.” Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun by his wrist and spun him around, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Kihyun immediately hugged back. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“Kihyunnie why are you sorry?” Minhyuk broke the hug and held Kihyun by his shoulders.

“I put you in danger all this time…”

“That was not your fault Kihyun don’t you dare blame yourself.”

Kihyun began to cry again so Minhyuk pulled him back into his arms. Shownu stepped back and let the two have an intimate moment. Shownu caught movement at the company doors. Mr Yoo was waving for Shownu to come over. Shownu quickly jogged over and bowed.

“Sir?”

“Here, take this.” Mr Yoo handed Shownu a piece of paper to Shownu with a person’s name written on it and an address. “Take Kihyun there tomorrow and tell the lady at that address that Mr Yoo sent you. She’ll know exactly what to do.” 

“Yes sir.” Mr Yoo nodded at Shownu and went back into the company.

Shownu jogged back to Kihyun and Minhyuk. Kihyun’s cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red and puffy. “Can we go home now please?” Kihyun looked up at Shownu as if asking for permission. Seeing Kihyun in this state broke Shownu’s heart.

“Yes of course.”

“I’ll drive you two home. Come on Ki.” Minhyuk wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s small shoulders and guided them to his car.

They arrived at Kihyun’s house not long after and Minhyuk walked them to the door. “Text me tomorrow and let me know how you’re feeling okay Ki?” Minhyuk hugged him again before walking back to his car.

“Thank you!” Kihyun croaked out before waving Minhyuk off. He and Shownu walked into the house and took off their shoes.

“Go take a shower and get to bed Kihyun. I need to do something first.” Kihyun nodded and walked off to the bathroom. 

Shownu quickly called out to Kihyun before he closed the door. “You don’t have uni or anything on tomorrow, do you?”

“No. It's break time at uni for a few weeks, why?” Kihyun poked his head around the corner.

“Just wondering, so I know if I need to plan anything.”

Kihyun looked at him quizzically before sighing and walking back into the room. “Okay!” he called out. 

Shownu sat down in the living room and opened up the maps app on his phone. He took out the piece of paper Mr Yoo gave him and input the address. He saved it and turned his phone off. He leaned back and closed his eyes resting until Kihyun came out of the shower. 

“You can shower now Shownu!” Kihyun called from down the hall.

“Alright!” Shownu called back.

Shownu made his way to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He let the warm water hit his back and sighed in pleasure.  _ These last few days have been beyond exhausting. _

Shownu finished showering a few minutes later and put on a loose-fitting white shirt and pyjama shorts. He walked upstairs and past Kihyun’s room to check up on him and saw him lying on his bed holding his phone to his chest, fast asleep. He walked in and gently took Kihyun’s phone from his hands and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. He pulled the covers up over Kihyun’s small body and stepped back.

“Sweet dreams Kihyun...feel better soon.” He smiled fondly at the smaller boy before shaking his head.  _ He is your CLIENT. That’s all he’ll ever be. _ He walked out of the room and closed the door before walking to his own room. He switched off the light and belly-flopped on his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now! Will upload more soon~
> 
> Hope you're all enjoying it so far!
> 
> ~Ash


	6. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu bowed at the old lady, Kihyun following suit. “Mr Yoo sent us ma’am.” Shownu replied.  
> The old lady scanned Shownu and then Kihyun, eyes widening upon landing on the younger. “Oh my yes yes right this way, we’ve much to talk about.”

The next morning Shownu woke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kihyun was standing in front of the stove cooking their breakfast. Shownu sat on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and watched Kihyun cook.

“How do you feel today?” He asked.

Kihyun sighed. “I’ve been better...clearly. I’m just tired, tired of this, but what can I do?” He continued cooking in silence. Shownu felt bad for him, his father did everything he could to protect him but he did lie, Shownu understood why Kihyun was angry and upset.

Kihyun finished cooking a few minutes later and plated up their food. He took their food over to where Shownu was sitting and took a seat next to him. 

“Thank you Shownu.”

“For what?” Shownu asked before taking a bite of bacon and egg.

“For everything you’ve done for me these last few days. You basically saved me twice and put up with me being an asshole for a while. You also helped me when I passed out and helped deal with my father...so thank you.” Kihyun sent Shownu a smile of gratitude.

Shownu smiled back at him. “You’re welcome Kihyun, I’m glad you’re okay. Oh, by the way, I’m gonna take you somewhere today.”

“Oh? Where?” Kihyun looked at Shownu, raising an eyebrow.

“Somewhere your father told me to take you..” Shownu smiled at Kihyun sheepishly. 

Kihyun looked down at his plate of food. “Okay.” Was all he said before finishing his meal.

Shownu finished his food and started to collect the dishes when Kihyun stopped him.

“No no it’s okay, I'll do the dishes, I kinda owe you anyways.” Kihyun took Shownu’s plate from his hands and collected the rest before placing them in the sink to rinse them off. “You go chill or something while I do these.”

“I’ll go get ready to go out then.” Shownu smiled at him once more and left the room. Kihyun sighed to himself. Shownu made him feel happy and sane despite the crazy situation.

  
  


\-----------------------------

Once he finished washing the dishes, Shownu came into the room showered and in a dark blue tee, and black jeans. The shirt Shownu wore was tight fitting and really showed off his-  _ NO KIHYUN!  _ Kihyun scolded himself for staring and walked past Shownu. “I’ll go shower and dress now, feel free to watch tv or something.”

“Alright Kihyun.”

Kihyun showered and changed into a white shirt with a plain denim jacket over the top and navy blue skinny jeans. He walked into the living room and saw Shownu playing around on his phone. He cleared his throat to get his attention. Shownu looked up and quickly scrambled to stand.

Kihyun laughed. “Ready to go I assume?”

“Y-yes I am.”

“Oh, stuttering now are we?” Kihyun grinned cheekily.

“You caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“Says the bodyguard.” 

Shownu’s mouth dropped open. 

“Calm down I was just playing with you.”

Shownu rolled his eyes playfully. “Respect your elders Kihyun.”

Kihyun scoffed before giggling at their antics.

“Now, you ready to go?”

Kihyun’s face dropped slightly. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The two put on their shoes, Kihyun choosing black converse and Shownu wore combat boots, and they walked outside, closing and locking the door behind them.

“So, are we taking a taxi, uber or walking?” Kihyun asked.

“Uh, none of those.” Shownu smirked and pulled his keys out of his pocket, spinning them around on his finger.

“Oh! You drive?”

“Yep! Now let’s go.”

The pair walked to the garage and Shownu pressed the button to open the door. They walked inside and got in the car.

Kihyun looked around the inside of the car, looking impressed. “Nice car Shownu. Very clean.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Shownu smirked and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Nicknames now huh?”

“You bet. Unless you want me to go back to calling you ‘sir’.”

“Whatever floats your boat. Now, onwards Sir.” The pair laughed as Shownu started the car and drove off.

\------------------------------

  
  


Around thirty minutes later they arrived at a small cottage type house on the outskirts of the city. 

Shownu parked the car and turned to Kihyun. “We’re here!”

“Uh, where exactly?”

“Your father told me to bring you here to see someone.”

“What about?” Kihyun looked at Shownu who sighed. Kihyun understood. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you exactly why at first in case you decided you didn’t want to.”

Kihyun sighed. “I don’t really, but I also don’t wanna be a walking hazard so I guess we’d better go in huh.”

“Yeah…” Shownu smiled sadly at Kihyun and got out of the car, the younger following suit.

They walked to the front door and Shownu knocked and turned to Kihyun. Kihyun looked pale and uneasy. “Hey, you okay?”

“I just…I can feel so much, uh, energy here? I don’t know how to describe it but it’s overwhelming.” 

“Oh? I can’t feel anything…” Before Shownu could continue the door opened up revealing and short old lady standing there.

“Hello how may I help?” She asked, eyes lighting up.

Shownu bowed at the old lady, Kihyun following suit. “Mr Yoo sent us ma’am.” Shownu replied.

The old lady scanned Shownu and then Kihyun, eyes widening upon landing on the younger. “Oh my yes yes right this way, we’ve much to talk about.”

Kihyun looked worriedly at Shownu who rubbed his shoulder for comfort. “It’ll be okay! She’ll help you I’m sure.”

Kihyun nodded and they walked in, the lady closing the door behind them. The cottage was a decent size with walls lined with jars of, well, Shownu and Kihyun didn’t quite know what. Some jars were glowing, others sparkled. There was a bed in the far right corner, a kitchenette on the far left, a few rooms connected by a small hallway to the left and a decent sized lounge area situated in the middle.

The old lady motioned towards the couch. “Go sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you ma’am.” Shownu replied while sitting down.

“No thank you.” Kihyun replied. He went and sat next to Shownu on the couch while the lady made her way to the kitchenette. 

“No problem, I’ll just make myself some and be right over.” The old lady made quick work and came back a few moments later. She sat at a sofa chair across from them and placed her tea on the coffee table in front of them. “My name is Hyoja. Now, you said Mr Yoo sent you, correct?”

“Yes. He sent us here for his son,” Shownu motioned to Kihyun sitting next to him. “Kihyun.”

“Oh my dear boy I’ve been expecting you for many years now. Ever since I heard your mother fell pregnant with you. You are destined for many great things.”

Kihyun couldn’t form any words. He cleared his voice and tried again. “I-I am? You knew my mother?”

“Yes you are, and yes I did. A lovely woman she was, strong too. Her parents brought her here when she was around your age I suppose. She needed help controlling her magic and so that’s what I did, help. That’s what you’re here for, isn't it Kihyun?”

Kihyun nodded slowly. “Yes. I-I didn‘t even know I was a wizard or whatever until yesterday…”

“Oh...I see. Your father must not have told you, am I correct?”

“Yes. He said it was to protect me...but I feel like he just lied to me.” Kihyun looked down sadly.

“I understand. He did it to protect you but he should have told you as well. But now you know.”

“Wait but...don’t wizards need wands to cast spells?” Kihyun asked.

“Mmm no you don’t need a wand to cast spells, nor do you need to use words. May I just ask, when did you notice something might be off? Any symptoms?”

“I get this tingly feeling in my hands. It’s happened a few times now, a couple when I was younger, a couple during my high school years and now it's been worse these last few days too. I get these horrible headaches-migraines-and feel weak.”

“It got to the point where he’s passed out because of it.” Shownu said.

“Ah I see, I see. That’s the magic being suppressed, it wants to come out but since you don’t know how to control it, it wears your body out. Is there anything else I should know?”

“I...I smashed a glass but not by dropping or knocking it. I went to grab it and this light and weird energy shot from the palm of my hand, I felt so weak after that.” Kihyun frowned upon remembering what happened. 

“It happened last night too. We went out but were attacked. Kihyun basically saved me from further injuries by shooting energy towards one of the attackers, he went flying…” Shownu recalled.

“My oh my dear, you have quite the strength within you.” Hyoja said as she stood and came to stand behind where Kihyun was sitting. “I’m just going to do something that will allow me to feel your energy, is that alright?”

Kihyun gulped nervously. “Y-yes.”

“Alright now, it should only take a couple of moments.” Hyoja lifted her hands and placed one either side of Kihyun’s head. A bright pink light came from her hands and Kihyun gasped. Shownu sat there in awe.

“Alright, there we go. We’re done.” Hyoja stepped back and Kihyun slumped forward heaving.

“W-what did you do to me?” Kihyun asked, Shownu rubbing his back to help him calm down.

“Don’t worry, all I did was use my powers to connect to yours, you’re truly very powerful. It will feel draining the first few times but it’ll be better later on.”

“So what can we do...about the outbursts?” Shownu asked as Kihyun sat back up straight.

“I’ll help. It’ll take a few sessions but we will get there eventually. How do you feel about starting now Kihyun?” Hyoja looked at Kihyun questioningly.

Kihyun looked at Shownu who nodded. “Yes, okay. Let’s start.”

“Come come, come to my little wizard den.” Hyoja lead them to the hallway that had a door either side. Hyoja lead them through the left door into a decent sized room with a large table in the centre and more walls lined with specimens in jars. 

“Woah what is all of this?” Kihyun asked.

Hyoja chuckled. “This is just some of my collection of magical trinkets I have collected for generations.”

“Generations? I’m sorry to be rude but how old are you exactly?” Kihyun asked, mouth agape.

“I’m probably a few hundred years old by now, I’ve lost count.”

“A few HUNDRED? How?” It was Shownu’s turn to be shocked.

“My second husband turned me somewhat immortal, he knew I was destined to help future generations of young wizards like you Kihyun. I have helped many now. But one day my time will come, where being immortal will turn around. But that doesn’t matter for now.”

“That’s amazing!” Kihyun smiled brightly, earning a cute high pitched laugh from Hyoja.

“Thank you. Now shall we begin?” Hyoja asked.

“Yes.” Kihyun replied.

Hyoja nodded. “Come over here to the table, you may come too uh, what is your name young man? Are you Kihyun’s boyfriend?”

Kihyun and Shownu gasped simultaneously. “No no no I’m just his bodyguard...my name is Shownu.”

“Oh that’s funny...I thought I felt the energy…” Hyoja trailed off. “Anyways, come over here.”

Kihyun and Shownu followed Hyoja to the table. “Take a seat gentlemen.”

Hyoja and Shownu sat down. Kihyun was about to when his head began to throb intensely.

“Hyoja…” Kihyun started weakly. “My head hurts...help.” Kihyun’s knees buckled. Shownu rushed over and caught him before he fell.

“Oh...I was going to trigger this myself but it happened on it’s own...welp time to start the session.” Hyoja walked over to where Kihyun was now sitting on the ground, leaning on Shownu. “Kihyun. I need you to listen to me-”

Hyoja was cut off by Kihyun accidentally shooting energy from his hand, breaking an empty jar lying on the ground. “I-I’m sorry-AH! Help me p-please.” 

“Kihyun listen to me, look at me.” Hyoja waited until she had Kihyun’s attention. “Where do you feel the energy the most?”

Kihyun shook his head, the pain becoming too much. Shownu frowned. “Isn’t there anything you can do?”

“Kihyun has to do it himself. Kihyuna listen to me!” 

Kihyun’s head shot up and stared at Hyoja with pleading eyes. “What do I n-need to do?”

“Tell me where the energy is, where does it hurt the most?”

“M-my head.” Kihyun winced in pain. Shownu rubbed his arm to help him calm down.

Hyoja scanned the pair for a few moments before muttering a “I see, I see.” She came closer to Kihyun and kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Kihyun, focus on that energy, imagine it leaving your body, visualise it. Imagine sparks flying from fireworks. Visualise the energy escaping. That’s it that’s it, breathe Kihyun breathe.”

Kihyun’s breathing slowed down and his head began to hurt less. He felt Shownu rubbing his arm and the tingling in his hands disappeared.  _ When did they start tingling?  _ He thought.

“Keep going Kihyun, keep going until you can feel it release and leave your body.” Hyoja patted his shoulder. “Good good. Almost there.”

Kihyun sighed, he felt exhausted, his head still hurt but he used the last of his energy to calm himself. Suddenly he felt all the pain stop. His hands stopped tingling, his head stopped hurting. The last thing he heard was Hyoja saying “You did well.” Before he passed out.

Shownu gasped. “Kihyun?”

“Don’t worry he’ll be fine, he did very well for his first session. He’s very strong.” Hyoja looked pleased. “Here, bring him over here.” Hyoja motioned to a bed on the opposite side of the table. Shownu picked Kihyun up and carried him over as Hyoja fixed the pillows and pulled back the thin blanket. Shownu laid him down gently, making sure he was comfy and Hyoja laid the blanket over him.

Shownu subconsciously brushed away a few loose strands of hair from Kihyun’s forehead. Hyoja smiled. “Ah young love...truly beautiful.”

Shownu snapped out of his daze and blushed. “I-uh no I just…” Shownu sighed. “I shouldn’t feel this way about him Hyoja, he’s my  _ client. _ ” 

“I should tell you something important but...we should wait for Kihyun to wake up.”

Shownu sighed and stared at the sleeping boy. “He’s been through too much these past few days…”

“He has, but he’s lucky, he’s had you by his side which has helped him.” Hyoja went and sat at the table, she clicked her fingers and a cup of hot tea appeared in front of her.

Shownu went and sat opposite of her. “How so?”

“Like I said, it’s important and we should wait for Kihyun to wake up. I will tell you don’t worry. All I’ll say for now is that you two hold a very special connection with each other, it’s why he calms down easier when you’re with him.”

“O-oh...I see.” Shownu folded his hands on the table and rested his chin on them.

“Tea?” Hyoja asked.

“Mmm, yes please.” Shownu replied.

Hyoja clicked her fingers and a cup of tea suddenly appeared in front of Shownu. He gasped in surprise and sat up. Hyoja chuckled. “Sorry darling, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright.” Shownu laughed too. They both sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their tea for a few minutes before Kihyun started stirring and waking up.

Shownu was by his side almost instantly. “Kihyun? Are you okay?”

Kihyun’s eyes slowly blinked open and landed on Shownu. He smiled. “I think so?”

“How do you feel? Can you sit up?”

Kihyun nodded and Shownu helped him sit up, propping him against the pillows. “I’m okay now, thank you.”

Shownu smiled at him, warmth filling his heart. Hyoja cleared her throat. “May I interrupt your moment please?”

“O-oh we weren’t-”

“I was fooling around Kihyuna.” Hyoja chuckled. “Would you like some tea?”

“I’m...fine thanks.”

“As you wish. Now, do you remember what happened?”

Kihyun frowned as he tried to remember. “We came into this room that we’re in now. We were going to sit at that table but then my head started to hurt…”

“You controlled it Kihyun. I guided you through it. Do you remember?”

“I...yes I do...did I faint after that?”

“You did. But that will stop with time. It is exhausting but the more sessions we have the better you’ll get at controlling it. If it happens again at home just remember what I told you. However, as I was saying to Shownu before you woke up, I need to tell you something important.”

Kihyun looked at her questioningly. Hyoja stood and came and sat on the end of the bed. Shownu brought over a chair from the table and sat next to Kihyun.

“You have a very strong, very precious connection to each other. When Kihyun is weak, in pain or suffering you’ll be his guiding light Shownu, you steady him, help him and heal him. It reminds me of your parents Kihyun. Your mother was just like you. She had met your father around your age and insisted they were just friends.” Hyoja paused to sip her tea then continued. 

“When she suffered from the energy inside her your father was there to support her. Her parents sent her here and I helped coach her, just like how I’ll help you. Your mother and father had a very strong connection too. Just by having your father near her, your mother felt stronger. The connection must never be broken, otherwise you will...truly suffer. I almost died because my second husband was attacked, dying, but he saved me by casting an immortality spell on me just before he died. If it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be here...a few hundred years later.”

Shownu and Kihyun were both silent, sharing confused, sad and surprised glances. 

Kihyun was the first to speak up. “So what you’re saying is...we’re soulmates?”

“Yes and no. Soulmates are different altogether. This special connection happens when a wizard falls in love with another wizard or a human. It only connects if the other person is in love with you too.”

Kihyun and shownu both turned red in the face. Hyoja laughed hysterically. “You’re telling me that you’ve not admitted your love for each other?”

“B-because we’re not in love!” Kihyun yelled.

“One day you two will realise...one day. Anyways, you should go home and rest Kihyun. Come back tomorrow and we can continue.”

Hyoja stood and walked towards the door. Shownu put his chair back and Kihyun stood slowly from the bed, still slightly dizzy. Shownu walked over to him.

“Are you okay? Do you need help walking to the car?”

“No no I’m fine.” Kihyun walked past Shownu with a slight stagger to his steps.

Hyoja lead them through the cottage and back outside. “You did well today Kihyun. Come back tomorrow and we’ll continue.”

“Thank you!” Kihyun called out as he and Shownu got into Shownu’s car.

Shownu turned to Kihyun. “You okay?”

“Fine. Just drive please I’m tired.” Kihyun huffed and folded his arms across his chest, leaning his head against the window.

“Fine.” Shownu huffed back.

With that, they drove home in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally you’re introduced to Hyoja! I love her so much tbh ;-; 
> 
> And what about that special thing Hyoja talked about with Showki 👀 
> 
> There’s still so much more to come I can’t believe I’ve actually written so much lol.
> 
> Until the next chapter!  
> ~Ash


	7. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so sorry Shownu.” Kihyun suddenly broke into sobs, falling to his knees in the doorway. “I’m so sorry.”
> 
> Shownu was at a loss as to what to do. He kneeled down in front of the crying boy and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s okay it’s okay shh take deep breaths.”
> 
> Kihyun stopped sobbing and controlled his breathing. “Shownu I-I’m a monster. I’m a monster.”

When they got home Kihyun immediately went to his room, not bothering to say anything to Shownu. Shownu decided he needed time alone anyways, He spent most of the afternoon browsing Twitter on his phone and playing games. He decided to go ask Kihyun if he wanted dinner since it was getting late. He walked upstairs and towards Kihyun’s room, stopping directly outside the door when he heard faint crying coming from inside. Shownu frowned and knocked on the door. A few moments later Shownu heard some quiet shuffling coming from inside the room before Kihyun opened the door, eyes red and puffy, and tear-stained cheeks.

“Kihyun? Are you okay?” Shownu asked.

“Do I look okay to you?” Kihyun replied harshly.

“I-I was just-”

“I’m so sorry Shownu.” Kihyun suddenly broke into sobs, falling to his knees in the doorway. “I’m so sorry.”

Shownu was at a loss as to what to do. He kneeled down in front of the crying boy and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s okay it’s okay shh take deep breaths.”

Kihyun stopped sobbing and controlled his breathing. “Shownu I-I’m a monster. I’m a monster.”

Shownu felt his heartbreak when the younger called himself a monster. “No Kihyun, you’re not. You are not a monster. Don’t say that.”

Kihyun looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. “I am...I’m a monster...I can’t control this...I’ll hurt someone I-” Kihyun choked on his last few words, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Shownu felt like he was on autopilot. He shuffled closer to Kihyun and pulled him to his chest, rubbing his hand up and down the smaller boy’s back. Kihyun gasped in surprise but couldn’t bring himself to push away, so he relaxed into Shownu’s embrace, eventually wrapping his arms around Shownu’s broad back.

Shownu broke the hug a few moments later and held Kihyun by his shoulders, looking at him dead in the eyes. “You are NOT a monster KIhyun. Do you hear me? You will never be a monster.”

Kihyun opened and closed his mouth a few times as he thought about what to say. “Okay.”

Kihyun and Shownu sat in silence for a few moments more until Kihyun spoke up again. “Thank you...I’m so sorry.” Kihyun hiccuped as if he was going to cry again.

Once again as if he was on autopilot, Shownu leaned forward. This time, he placed his hands either side of Kihyun’s cheeks and cupped his face, thumbing away some tears. Kihyun stared at him with an unreadable expression before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Shownu stiffened in surprise before relaxing, letting Kihyun control the kiss. Kihyun was rough but it didn’t hurt. Shownu could feel all the emotions Kihyun was bottling up, sadness, anger, hurt, lust, anxiety, it’s like Kihyun was opening himself up to him.

Kihyun broke away from the kiss, staring up at Shownu, mouth slightly agape. “S-Shownu I-”

“Shh.” Shownu shushed him by placing his index finger over Kihyun’s parted lips. “You don’t need to say anything.” Shownu stood up and held out his hands for Kihyun to take. Kihyun stared at his hands for a few moments before reaching up to take Shownu’s. Shownu pulled him up into a standing position. “Let’s go have dinner, we can talk then okay?”

Kihyun nodded. “I-I can cook if you want-”

“No no, it’s okay. I’ll cook. What would you like?”

Kihyun hummed in thought. “Chicken? It’s my favourite.” Kihyun smiled slightly.

Shownu made a mental note of that. “Chicken it is.” Shownu smiled at him and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Kihyun checked his messages on his phone and texted Minhyuk as Shownu cooked. 

A little while later, Shownu finished cooking and plated up their food, taking his and Kihyun’s food to the kitchen island and sitting next to him. The two ate in a comfortable silence until their meals were finished.

Kihyun sat back and sighed. “Shownu I-I’m sorry about before...I just kind of rushed into it I wasn’t thinking.” Kihyun looked down and anxiously played with his hands. “But thank you. For everything. I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again, you saved me twice, but I was so horrible to you...I’m sorry. Thank you for taking me to see Hyoja and being there for me...it really made a difference.” He looked up and smiled.

Shownu was about to say something when Kihyun shushed him.

“No, let me finish. These last few days have been hell on earth, and even though I acted so horrible towards you, you stuck with me, and I can’t thank you enough. You being there took a lot of weight off my shoulders. And to be honest...as soon as I saw you I felt the connection Hyoja talked about almost instantly. I-”

Shownu interrupted by grabbing Kihyun’s hands and holding them in his own, earning a cute gasp from the younger. “Thank you Kihyun. And please don’t apologise, or blame yourself, I wasn’t hurt by anything you said or did, I was more hurt seeing you in pain than anything else.”

“I-thank you Shownu. I really don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“Of course you do. Oh and uh-” Shownu scratched the back of his neck as he became flustered. “If you don’t mind...I...I would like to be your bodyguard for a long time...to protect you...I mean you can kick ass with your hella cool wizardry but...I want to protect you.”

Kihyun sat with his mouth open, not knowing what to say. He managed a quiet “Thank you.” Before tearing up again.

“Hey no no shh please don’t cry.” Shownu wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s smaller frame and held him tight. 

Kihyun sniffled and quietly laughed. “These are happy tears. I’m happy. No one has ever offered to-to protect me…I get it’s your job but…”

“It is my job...but I’m offering not on behalf of my job, I’m offering because I want to.”

Kihyun looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly. “Thank you.”

Later that night they showered and went to bed. Kihyun hoped for a peaceful sleep, but that’s not what he got.

\--------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Kihyun began tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead.

_Kihyun was running as fast as he could. Not from someone but FOR someone. Shownu’s yells caught his attention. He wasn’t anywhere inside the house which irked Kihyun. How could he hear him? He ran outside and caught a glimpse of a black car zooming past towards the company building. Kihyun ran after it, Shownu was in danger and now it looked like his father might be too._

_Kihyun made it to the company only to be held back by tough men in black either side of him as soon as he ran through the doors. Kihyun saw Shownu being held captive in one corner of the room, his father, blindfolded and arms tied behind his back in the centre._

_“Let him go!” Kihyun shouted. He struggled against the strong grip of the men holding him back who only tightened their grip._

_“No Kihyuna it’s okay I’m doing this to protect you.” His father yelled back._

_“Or so you thought.” A tall, buff looking man walked in front of kIhyun, obscuring his view of his father. He chuckled evilly. “We’re going to play a little game first.” He ran his finger up Kihyun’s neck and tilted his chin up so Kihyun was looking directly at him._

_“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!” Shownu roared, earning a harsh kick to his stomach._

_“Shownu!” Kihyun looked to see if he was okay when the man in front of him slapped his cheek. Kihyun whimpered._

_“LOOK AT ME WIZARD NOT HIM! You have just what we need, and we’ll get it. But we’re gonna have some fun first.” With that, the buff man nodded to the men holding Kihyun._

_Kihyun was about to turn around but it was too late, he felt a needle pierce his neck and he screamed, black surrounding his vision._

“Kihyun!” Shownu shouted.

Kihyun bolted upright, panting and shaking. “Sh-Shownu.”

“Shh it’s okay you’re okay.” Shownu cupped one side of Kihyun’s face and the younger immediately leaned into the touch. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Kihyun sighed and shook his head. “Maybe later.” He murmured before yawning.

Shownu smiled sheepishly at Kihyun who was already half asleep. “Okay. Lie back down and go to sleep Kihyun.”

Kihyun obeyed and snuggled into the covers. Falling asleep almost instantly. Shownu smiled down at him, rubbing his shoulder before leaving the room and going back to his, attempting to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

Kihyun woke up feeling confused. His nightmare from earlier felt so real. _Maybe I can ask Hyoja about it today._ He thought. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and checked his messages and notifications.

Kihyun turned his phone off and walked downstairs to the kitchen, finding Shownu gathering ingredients to cook.

“Morning Chef Shownu.”

Shownu turned around and saw Kihyun standing in the doorway. “Good morning to you too, Your Highness.” Shownu chuckled cheekily and went back to cooking.

“Your Highness requests that you sit down and let him cook since you’ve done nothing but help him these last few days.” Kihyun walked over and stood in front of Shownu, folding his arms across his chest, pouting cutely.

Shownu laughed. “We can always do it together, make it quicker.”

“Okay fine.” Kihyun gave in and helped Shownu cook their breakfast of waffles. The pair sat down and ate. When they finished Shownu leaned back in the barstool and cleared his throat.

“So, about last night…”

“Not yet,” Kihyun said abruptly. “I need to ask Hyoja about it first when we go see her.”

Shownu sighed but nodded understandingly. “Okay. Did you want to...go to see your father at any stage?”

Kihyun looked down sadly. “Not yet...soon maybe...but not in the near future, I just need time to grasp everything.”

“I see. Well, we should get ready to go see Hyoja. Do you want to shower first? Or shall I?”

“You can,” Kihyun replied. “I’m gonna text Minhyuk and fill him in.”

“Alright, I’ll be done soon.” Shownu said before exiting the room.

Kihyun got his phone and texted Minhyuk.

\-------------------------------------------------

Shownu walked back into the room ten minutes later wearing a tight black tee and worn denim jeans. Kihyun stared, mouth agape.

“It’s rude to stare you know?” Shownu leaned against the doorway, a sly grin plastered on his face.

Kihyun blushed. “I-I wasn’t I m-mean-”

“I’m playing around Kihyun...although it is rude to stare.” Shownu chuckled after that, earning a playful punch on his arm as Kihyun walked by.

“I’m gonna shower now, do whatever you like.”

“Will do Your Highness, just don’t take an hour again.”

Kihyun whipped around and pouted, earning a loud laugh from Shownu. “You’re so damn cute when you pout.”

“Shut up!” Kihyun reddened even more and walked quickly to the bathroom to shower.

He came out a few minutes later wearing a grey turtleneck, a dark grey denim jacket over the top and black skinny jeans. Kihyun saw the kitchen empty but the dishes were done. Kihyun smiled and walked into the lounge room. Nothing. Kihyun placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot in thought. He walked upstairs and checked the study. The door was left open slightly ajar so Kihyun poked his head in.

Shownu was on the computer, researching things about magic. Kihyun laughed.

Shownu turned around suddenly upon hearing Kihyun laugh. “O-oh Kihyun I hope you don’t mind I was just-”

“It’s okay Shownu. Why were you looking up magic though?”

“I was seeing if anything online had information about...people like you...so I could help…”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do anything like that.” Kihyun said in disbelief.

“I know, but I wanted to, to see if I could help you. Google wasn’t much help though.”

Kihyun smiled sheepishly. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah let’s go!” Shownu stood and led Kihyun downstairs to the front door. 

The pair put on their shoes, Kihyun choosing casual boots and Shownu wearing his combat boots, and went outside into the garage and into Shownu’s car. They sat in a comfortable silence all the way to Hyoja’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how showki progressed a bit here hehe they're so cute ;-;
> 
> thank you all for reading! please leave comments on things you like or anything!
> 
> ~Ash


	8. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re here. Oh my god…”
> 
> “Who’s here Kihyun who is it?” Shownu squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.
> 
> “T-them. Shownu it’s them...they found us I-”

They made it to Hyoja’s and walked up to the front door. Shownu noticed Kihyun stiffen and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey don’t be nervous, it's okay, Hyoja knows what she’s doing remember?”

“It’s not that...I just...have a bad feeling.” Kihyun frowned and sighed.

“Maybe you should tell Hyoja-”

“Listen, I’m sure it’s okay let’s just go inside.” Kihyun knocked on the door and stood back.

Shownu frowned slightly and stood back with Kihyun. 

Hyoja opened the door and smiled. “Welcome back boys! How are you feeling today Kihyun?”

“I’m...okay I guess.” Kihyun shifted nervously on his feet.

“Just okay? Is something bothering you?” Hyoja went over to Kihyun and rubbed his back affectionately.

“There is but I can explain later.” Kihyun nodded reassuringly at Hyoja.

“Alright, well come on in dears.” Hyoja motioned for the boys to enter. They walked inside and Hyoja closed the door behind them.

Kihyun and shownu sat on the couch while Hyoja made some tea. Shownu pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

Hyoja came back over a few minutes later and sat across from the pair. Shownu put his phone away and focused his full attention on Hyoja and Kihyun, the younger fidgeting restlessly next to him.

“Kihyun darling, whatever’s wrong? I can feel the nervous energy bouncing right off of you.” Hyoja asked worriedly.

“I-I just…” Kihyun trailed off not knowing how to start off.

“You can tell me, sweetheart, I’m here to help you.” Hyoja had risen from her spot on the couch opposite and walked over to Kihyun, crouching down in front of him and placing a hand on his knee reassuringly.

Kihyun nodded and started again. “I had a nightmare last night...it felt so real.”

“Do you mind telling me what happened?” Hyoja asked.

“In the nightmare, I heard screaming, it sounded like Shownu but he wasn’t inside my house. I ran outside and saw a car leaving towards the direction of my father’s company so I ran after it. I got to the company but these two men held me back. My father was blindfolded and held in the middle of the room. Shownu was being held on the left. My father said he was doing this to protect me but one of the captors said they’re going to “play a little game” first. Then I was knocked unconscious with a needle into my neck and woke up.” Kihyun shook his head remembering the horrible nightmare. Shownu held his fidgeting hands.

“Oh I see...I’m sorry about that my dear… but this means we need to get you used to your powers sooner.” Hyoja frowned and stood up. She held out her hand for Kihyun to take. “Let's go to my little den.” Kihyun took her hand and stood up, following Hyoja to her den, Shownu following suit. 

When they made it to the den Hyoja stopped in the middle of the room. “Shownu I need you to stand over there please.” Hyoja pointed to the far right of the room and stood close to Kihyun.

Shownu nodded and obeyed. “This okay?”

“Yes perfect. Thank you. Now Kihyun, don’t be alarmed at what happens okay? It’s for your training.” Hyoja stood back and held her hands up.

Kihyun nodded and swallowed nervously. Suddenly a light pink transparent wall or forcefield appeared in front of Shownu and Hyoja. A box of the same colour and texture was placed around Kihyun. Kihyun looked around frantically, pressing on all sides of the box.

“No no no Kihyunnie it’s okay. I’m just going to trigger the pain you feel okay? You need to learn to control it on your own, once you do that we can move onto something else.” Hyoja stood with her arms folded, eyebrows raised as if questioning Kihyun.

Kihyun inhaled sharply and nodded. “Y-yes do what you need to.”

“Okay. Kihyun I need you to look into my eyes.” Hyoja said. Kihyun looked at her dead in the eyes, feeling confused and scared.

Hyoja squinted her eyes for a short moment before relaxing. The pain in Kihyun’s head returned piercing his brain. He groaned and leaned on one of the walls of the box for support.

Shownu stood on the other side of the room worriedly. “Kihyun?”

“Shownu no he has to do this on his own we cannot help him.” Hyoja looked over at him sadly, Shownu nodded. He understood.

Kihyun felt lost. He didn’t feel like this before when it happened.  _ Maybe that connection thing Hyoja talked about is true. _ “AH!” Another wave of pain hit Kihyun like a tidal wave. He dropped to his knees but continued to lean on the wall for support. He heaved in the air like his lungs were working double time.  _ I have to stop this, it hurts so much. Remember what Hyoja said.  _ Kihyun envisioned the suppressed magic leaving his body. Slowly but surely the pain subsided and eventually stopped. He sat back and held his head, groaning as the last of the pain left his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the dizziness to stop. 

Once Hyoja could sense it was over, she put down the walls around Kihyun and the ones separating her and Shownu from him. She walked over to Kihyun and rubbed his back. “Well done Kihyuna you’ve done very well.” She smiled and stood back as Shownu ran over, instinctively wrapping his arms around Kihyun in a protective manner.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Kihyun nodded slowly as Shownu helped him stand. “I’m okay.” He smiled at Shownu reassuringly. 

“You did very well Kihyun I’m proud of you.” Hyoja complimented. “But your training is not over yet. We still have a major aspect to go over as soon as possible. Are you okay with continuing now?”

Kihyun sighed. He was already tired, but he was determined. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Wonderful. Now let’s begin.”

“What is it that I have to do?” Kihyun asked.

“Hold your hand out with the palm facing up. I want you to focus on controlling your energy now. Focus and force the energy down into your hand. Like this.” Hyoja held her hand out and a light pink ball of light floated just above the palm of her hand. “We call these energy balls or orbs. We used them during the wars between other wizards, bad wizards, to defend ourselves and attack. You try Kihyun.”

Kihyun reluctantly held out his hand and tried to focus the energy down into his palm. He frowned in concentration as he felt the energy flow down his arm to his hand. A light yellow ball formed in his hand, the strong power causing him to stagger a bit.

“That’s it Kihyun control it. Very good. You’re very strong. Your colour represents you well as a wizard.” Hyoja clapped her hands in approval.

“W-what do you mean?” Kihyun asked, trying to keep himself balanced and not send the energy ball flying.

“Many years ago a powerful warlock made the discovery that each wizard, witch and warlock has their own colour and meaning. Yours is yellow. Yellow represents light, happiness and freedom. You’re this generations’ guiding light Kihyun, you’re destined for many great things.” Hyoja walked over to Kihyun and stood next to him, observing him. 

“I see...but how do I make this stop? Or how do I aim it at things if necessary?” Kihyun nodded to the yellow ball floating above his hand.

“Here.” Hyoja waved her hand in front of her and a dummy appeared a few metres ahead of them. “Aim it at the dummy. Control it and push the energy outwards like you’re pushing something away.”

Kihyun nodded and tried to do as Hyoja said. He turned the palm of his hand outwards facing the dummy and tried to push the energy towards it. The energy ball slightly flew before hitting the ground and bursting into tiny harmless sparks. Kihyun huffed.

Hyoja giggled. “It’s okay Kihyunnie not everyone can get it the first time. Try again.”

Kihyun nodded and tried again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hand outstretched towards the dummy. He breathed out and forced the energy from his hand. This time it flew hard and fast towards the dummy, making it explode. Kihyun gasped in surprise and stepped backwards into Shownu from the force. 

Hyoja put up a forcefield to protect them. “Goodness Kihyun you really are strong. How did it feel?”

Kihyun stood straight and composed himself. “It felt...weird. Tiring too.”

Hyoja patted his shoulder. “You did very well Kihyun I’m very proud of you. Your mother would be proud too.” Hyoja smiled lovingly at Kihyun who returned it. “Now, shall we all go back to the living room? I’ll make us some tea, you can rest and we can have a chat and you can ask any questions. Sounds good?”

Kihyun nodded and smiled. “Yes sounds good.”

“Let’s go then.” Hyoja led the boys out of the den and into the living room.

They walked through the doorway when Kihyun stopped dead in his tracks. “H-Hyoja something’s wrong…” He looked distant.

“Kihyun are you okay?” Shownu asked worriedly. He held Kihyun by his shoulders and gently shook him out of his trance.

“Kihyun darling, what’s wrong?” Hyoja asked.

“They’re here. Oh my god…”

“Who’s here Kihyun who is it?” Shownu squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“T-them. Shownu it’s them...they found us I-”

“Kihyun, it's okay, calm down. I’ll cast a protective layer so they can’t get to you.” With that, Hyoja whispered something under her breath and the room was filled with a light pink tint.

Hyoja walked towards the front door and opened it up. Surely enough there were three men in black standing on the front porch.

“Hand him over and no one gets hurt.” One of the men spoke up, sending shivers down Kihyun’s spine. 

Shownu pushed Kihyun behind him, shielding him. “No. We’re not handing him over.” Shownu held Kihyun’s hand behind his back, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“We’ll just have to come and get him ourselves then.” The men stepped forward and Kihyun gasped in fear.

As the men were about to walk in an almost invisible force stopped them, but Kihyun could see it, Hyoja’s protective layer. One of the men began to bash on it with his fists but it didn’t work. “Protection layer, nice touch.”   


  
“You better leave now unharmed while you still can.” Hyoja threatened.

“Or what?” One of the men questioned.

Hyoja shot an energy ball that landed just in front of the men, just missing them. “Or that’ll happen, but I won’t miss next time.”

The three men shared knowing glances before turning around and rushing to their car, driving off in an instant.

Kihyun stood in shock, thoughts flooding his head making him dizzy. Shownu turned around and noticed Kihyun spacing out and wavering slightly. He held the younger boys shoulders and gently shook him. “Kihyun are you okay?”

Kihyun slowly looked up at Shownu. “W-what? Oh...yeah I’m okay I just need to sit down.” Kihyun gingerly raised a hand to his head and frowned.

Shownu guided him over to the couch and got him to sit down slowly. Hyoja came over and sat next to him, rubbing his back. “You okay sweetie? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I-no. No thank you. You already helped me enough so thank you. I just-how did they know to come here? How did they know I would be here?” Kihyun fidgeted with his hands nervously until Shownu sat on the other side of him and placed his hands over Kihyun’s, lightly brushing his thumb over Kihyun’s knuckles.

“Chances are, they have a wizard on their side who must’ve found me and then found you through me...I think it’s best if you stay away from me for a few days…”

“What? Hyoja no I can’t-”

“Kihyun, please. I just want you to be safe. Please.” Hyoja cupped Kihyun’s face in her small hands and looked him dead in the eyes, pleading.

Kihyun sighed and nodded. “Okay. But please be careful.”

“I will be Kihyun don’t you worry. Take care of yourself. Shownu?”

Shownu looked at Hyoja with wide eyes. “Yes?”

“Look after him.” Hyoja smiled at him, knowing he would, already sensing the strong connection between Kihyun and Shownu.

“I will. I promise.” 

Kihyun’s heart filled with so much warmth he smiled to himself before standing from the couch with Shownu and Hyoja. “Thank you for helping me Hyoja.” Kihyun hugged the older lady who returned the hug lovingly. 

“Kihyun, you’re like the son I never had. Please stay safe, both of you.”

“We will. Thank you. But why do you keep talking as if this is the last time we’ll ever see each other?’ Kihyun asked.

“Because Kihyun, you can never be certain of the future.” Hyoja looked down sadly.

Shownu grabbed one of her hands and Kihyun grabbed the other. They both looked at each other and then Hyoja and smiled. “We understand,” Shownu said. “Thank you.” Kihyun finished.

After saying their goodbyes to Hyoja they made their way to Shownu’s car. The pair got in and waved goodbye to Hyoja as they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I think I'm in love with Ki learning cool wizard stuff ehehehe 
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> See you in the next chapter!  
> ~Ash


	9. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay away from me!” Kihyun raised his voice, but no one else was around to hear him.
> 
> The men started walking closer. So Kihyun yelled. “Shownu!”
> 
> Shownu came running at Kihyun’s distress call, no one else in the shop seemed to even flinch. 
> 
> He found the answer to Kihyun’s worry. 

Kihyun sighed, remembering they didn’t have much left in the way of groceries at home. “Shownu? Can we go grocery shopping? There’s not much left at home in the ways of groceries.”

“Sure! There’s a grocery store nearby is that okay?”

“Yes! Thank you.” Kihyun smiled at Shownu with gratitude, the older returning it before focusing his attention back on the road. They sat in a comfortable silence once again until they reached the grocery store.

When they arrived at the grocery store it was later in the afternoon. It was a smaller grocery store so not many people were there when the pair walked in.

“What stuff do you need Kihyun?” Shownu asked as he grabbed a trolley as they walked in.

Kihyun pulled out a piece of paper from one of his pockets and handed it to Shownu. “To make it faster we could split up. I’ll get the fruits and vegetables and you can get some of the canned and packaged stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Shownu smiled before setting off.

Kihyun had collected the fruits and vegetables he needed so he found Shownu in one of the aisles and deposited them into the trolley. He then moved into the next aisle to find more of the items on his list. As he was looking through one of the shelves he spotted a man walking towards him, covered head to toe in black. His heart raced. He quickly backed away, accidentally knocking into an old ladies trolley. 

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry Ma’am.” Kihyun bowed apologetically before carefully backing away again.

“That’s alright I-sir you look like you’ve just seen a ghost are you alright?” The lady asked as she walked past Kihyun towards the exit of the aisle.

“I-I’m fine.” Kihyun tried to sound reassuring.

The man had occupied himself by looking through a shelf so the woman wouldn’t suspect anything. When she rounded the corner out of sight the man began walking towards Kihyun again. Kihyun turned around and started walking briskly towards the other side of the aisle before another man came walking around the corner towards him. Kihyun stopped in the middle of the aisle, heart leaping up into his throat. He held his hands out towards both men and formed energy balls.

“Stay away from me!” Kihyun raised his voice, but no one else was around to hear him.

The men started walking closer. So Kihyun yelled. “Shownu!”

Shownu came running at Kihyun’s distress call, no one else in the shop seemed to even flinch. 

He found the answer to Kihyun’s worry. 

“Oi! Bastards over here!” Shownu was standing at the top of the aisle. He noticed Kihyun looking weaker by the second from forming the energy balls floating above his hands.

One of the men looked past Kihyun and his comrade towards Shownu. He nodded at his comrade and they both ran out the aisle and out of the shop. Kihyun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sank to his knees, the energy balls disappearing.

Shownu rushed over quickly and slowly helped Kihyun up. A worker rounded the corner then and saw Shownu keeping Kihyun up. “Oh my oh my what happened? Are you okay sir?” The worker rushed over and put a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah I’m okay I-”

“Oh please come sit down I’ll get you some water you don’t look well. Come come.” The worker basically ushered them to the front of the store, past the registers where a bench was situated. Shownu helped Kihyun sit down while the worker ran away momentarily. He returned with a bottle of water which Kihyun took gratefully.

“Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need me to call the hospital or the doctors?” The worker asked frantically.

“Oh no, it’s fine I assure you. I’m just a bit tired that’s all. Thank you for your care...uh,” Kihyun looked at the badge the worker wore. “Changkyun.”

Changkyun smiled. “Just doing my job.”

“Ki, do you think you’re okay to finish shopping?” Shownu asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine in a few minutes just-”

“Oh, I can help you!” Changkyun intervened.

“O-oh we uh left the trolley in aisle three.” Shownu replied.

“I’ll get it! Did you have a list of what you needed?”

Shownu nodded and handed Changkyun the list.

“Awesome I’ll be right back then!” Changkyun quickly walked off to retrieve the trolley and continue shopping.

Shownu turned to Kihyun who was staring off into nothingness. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder which jolted Kihyun out of his daze. “Hey hey, are you okay?” Shownu asked gently.

“I’m not sure anymore Shownu...I’m scared.” Kihyun looked down and sighed.

Hearing Kihyun say out loud that he’s scared broke Shownu’s heart. He was supposed to protect Kihyun and now he feels scared. “Kihyun I’m so sorry I-”

“No, it’s-it’s not your fault. I just...how did they find us? What if they find where I live next and-”

“Hey no shh calm down.” Shownu placed his hands over Kihyun’s shaking ones. “You can come live at mine for a bit if you want? It’s just a small apartment but I have enough room.”

Kihyun looked up at Shownu with big eyes. “R-really? You would be okay with that?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Shownu smiled and gave Kihyun’s hands a reassuring squeeze.

Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks heated up. “Thank you so much Shownu I really-”

“Here you are!” Changkyun came towards them breathlessly with bags of shopping hanging off his arms.

Shownu stood and helped the smaller boy take a load off his arms. “How much was it all?”

“Oh don’t worry about it really! It’s fine!” Changkyun smiled brightly and bowed. “Just glad you’re okay Ki…”

“Kihyun,” Kihyun replied while standing. “Thank you but we really should pay I can-”

“It’s really really fine please!” Changkyun made a pushing motion with his hands.

“Thank you so much Changkyun. I’ll never forget this.” Kihyun smiled warmly.

“Oh here’s the receipt by the way. Have a good afternoon!” Changkyun handed Kihyun the receipt before running off.

Kihyun shrugged at Shownu who chuckled in return. The pair walked out of the store and to Shownu’s car. They loaded up the boot with the shopping before getting in and driving off. Kihyun read the receipt and was about to put it in his pocket when he saw something written on the back.

_ ‘Ki...Sir, I know what you are, don’t worry, I’m one too. Us magic people gotta stick together, right? We’ll see each other again one day...until then, look after yourself. _

_ -Changkyun.’ _

Kihyun smiled and put the receipt away in his pocket. He leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the rest of the car ride.

Shownu pulled up into his designated space in the apartment complex parking lot and turned the engine off. He turned to see Kihyun fast asleep, his face pressed against the window. Shownu had a little chuckle to himself before gently shaking the younger awake.

“Ki...hey Ki wake up we’re here.”

Kihyun inhaled slowly then let out a small squeak-like noise while stretching, sending Shownu’s heart into overdrive. Kihyun’s eyelids slowly fluttered open and he looked around the unfamiliar area. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty we have arrived.” Shownu teased.

Kihyun turned to him with a pout on his face and playfully hit his arm. “I...m not sleeping beauty.”

Shownu laughed. “Whatever you say...now let's get inside shall we?”

Kihyun nodded and they got out of the car. They took the shopping from the boot and made their way inside the apartment complex.

Once inside Shownu’s apartment on the fourth floor, they placed the shopping down onto the kitchen island and sat down on the comfy lounge in the sitting area. 

“Thank you Shownu...for letting me stay. I just don’t want to go home just yet...that’s where they would try to look for me first. Sadly it feels like that’s what they’re gonna try to do.” Kihyun looked down sadly.

Shownu felt horrible. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to be in Kihyun’s shoes right now. He had been through hell and back the last week and it made Shownu’s heart ache.

“While you’re here with me you’ll be safe okay? I won’t let them hurt you.” Shownu took Kihyun’s hands in his and gave them a comforting squeeze.

Kihyun looked up and smiled, squeezing Shownu’s hands back. “Thank you, thank you for everything.” He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Shownu’s cheek, pulling back and trying to hide his blushing face.

“Ooh getting bold are we your Highness?” Shownu teased the younger, playfully poking his shoulder.

“Shut up.” Kihyun mumbled from behind his hands.

Shownu gently lowered Kihyun’s hands and kissed him back lightly on his cheek. “There, now we can be embarrassed together. Now we need to go put all your shopping away so nothing spoils.” 

They both laughed and stood from the couch, walking to the kitchen to put everything away. Once they were done Shownu began preparing their dinner which consisted of chicken wraps and salad. Kihyun sat at the kitchen bench watching Shownu cook. He hadn’t realised he had been smiling at the older man until Shownu turned around and laughed at him.

“H-hey no I was just remembering something funny…” Kihyun folded his arms and turned his head in embarrassment. 

“Yeah sure, but I’ll have you know that no one can resist the charms that just flow from me.” Shownu did a manly pose making Kihyun even more embarrassed.

“Oh god please.” Kihyun laughed, an airy and loud full-body laugh. Shownu felt happy seeing Kihyun finally be happy after everything that had happened. KIhyun laughing was like music to Shownu’s ears and he couldn’t help but laugh with him.

Shownu finished preparing their dinner and cooking the chicken not long after. He plated everything up and sat next to Kihyun. 

“When we sleep tonight you can take my bed. I don’t have a spare one or anything so I will sleep on the couch.”

“What? No, Shownu it’s your house you sleep in your own bed. I’m fine with sleeping on the couch.” Kihyun nodded to let Shownu know he was fine with it but the older didn’t give up.

“Kihyun it’s fine. This is my home, therefore these are my rules. You WILL sleep in my bed, no arguments.” Shownu folded his arms and smiled proudly. Kihyun huffed and continued eating.

Their eating was interrupted by Kihyun’s phone ringing. Kihyun sighed and fished it out of his pocket. It was his father calling.

“Answer it, Ki, your father must be worried.”

Kihyun sighed and nodded, standing from the stool. “I’ll go answer this and be back in a few.”

“Alright, Ki.”

Kihyun walked out of the room and down the small hallway leading to Shownu’s room and bathroom. Then he answered.

“Hello, father.”

“Kihyun. I’m glad you picked up. How are you? Are you alright? Have you had any more fainting spells? Did you see Hyoja?”

Kihyun sighed but smiled. “Yes, I’m alright father. Shownu has been helping me a lot. He took me to Hyoja and she helped me a lot too. I’m fine really.”

“I’m very glad to hear that Kihyuna...now I have a request.”

Kihyun was a bit sad after hearing that but he supposed it was to be expected. “Yes, father?”

“I have recently made an alliance with a new company and the CEO, Mr Kim Jo, has invited us to a little celebratory party along with some other guests. I cannot attend though as I’m very busy with work. Will you be able to go and represent the company? It is tomorrow evening at the Kim Company. A chaperone will escort you and Shownu there tomorrow from our house.”

“I...yes I will go.” Kihyun replied. He just wished he could rest after everything that had been happening.

“Thank you Kihyuna. You will make the company and myself very proud. Now I will speak with you tomorrow after the gathering alright?”

“Yes father, goodnight.”

“Thank you Kihyuna, goodnight.”

With that, Kihyun hung up and walked back to the kitchen, sitting back down at his spot next to Shownu.

“Hey Shownu, my father was just saying we were invited to a company gathering tomorrow. It’s a company he recently made an alliance with. Are you okay with that? He said we will be picked up from my house but we’ll have to be careful and on the lookout.”

“That’s fine with me, but are you alright with that? You just seem so tired after everything that’s been happening.”

“I am...but it’s just something that has to be done. My father is too busy with work to go so I will be representing the company.”

“That’s a lot to handle but I know you’ll do well.” Shownu wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and gave him a hug. 

Kihyun smiled warmly. “Thank you.” The pair continued eating until they were all done. Shownu then washed the dishes after showing the bathroom and his room to Kihyun. 

Kihyun waited until Shownu had run the water for the dishes before running water for a shower. He undressed and stood under the warm flow of water, sighing. He was so tired. He washed up and spared a few minutes to just stand under the waterfall of water, letting his worries flow away, even if it was only for those few minutes. 

When he got out he changed into the outfit Shownu had leant him. Shownu said it was the smallest things he owned, yet Kihyun was still swimming in them. He wore a plain white short sleeve shirt and black sweatpants with white stripes on the sides. He trudged barefoot out of the bathroom to the lounge area where shownu was sitting on the couch watching tv.

Shownu laughed and motioned for Kihyun to come and sit next to him. “You really are tiny aren’t you? You’re swimming in those clothes.” Shownu teased as Kihyun sat down.

“I think you’re just rather built. I’m not THAT tiny thank you very much, I'm the average size.” Kihyun then playfully pouted. 

Shownu couldn’t help but stare at Kihyun. His face was bare of any makeup and was slightly flushed from the hot shower. He looked truly beautiful.

“Wh-why are you staring at me like that?” Kihyun asked as he brought his legs up to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees.

“You’re just...beautiful. Really beautiful. I think you need to be told that.” Shownu replied. He reached forward and brushed some stray hairs behind Kihyun’s ear.

Instead of blushing madly as Shownu had expected, Kihyun just sat there teary-eyed, smiling brightly. “Thank you Shownu, thank you so much.” Kihyun then leaned his head on Shownu’s shoulder and snuggled close to him. “You make me feel so safe. You really do. Thank you.” He then grabbed Shownu’s hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before wrapping his hands around Shownu’s arm. Shownu smiled and turned his attention towards the tv. 

The pair watched tv for the next few hours before Shownu realised Kihyun had fallen asleep. It wasn’t even 11 pm yet.  _ He really must have been tired. _ Shownu thought to himself. He turned slowly and gently so as to not disturb Kihyun and looked at the sleeping boy curled up next to him.  _ Beautiful.  _ He gently dislodged Kihyun from his arm and stood up, turning the tv and light off and then leaning over the said boy. He picked up Kihyun bridal style and carried him to his room. 

He gently placed Kihyun down on his bed and pulled the covers up over him. “Goodnight Kihyun.” He smiled and lightly brushed hair away from the sleeping boy’s face. As he turned around, Kihyun’s small hand grasped his wrist. Shownu turned around and saw Kihyun staring up at him tiredly.

“Don’t go...stay. Please.” Kihyun slurred sleepily.

“I-Ki no it’s okay I can sleep on the couch it’s fine really.” Shownu stuttered.

Kihyun then whined cutely in annoyance. “No. Sleep here...pretty please?” Shownu had to stop himself from cooing out loud at Kihyun’s “pretty please.” How could he say no to that?

“Okay, Kihyun.” Shownu walked over to the door and closed it. Then he walked to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers next to the smaller boy.

Kihyun hummed in pleasure and wrapped his hands around Shownu’s arm. “Mmm thank you.” He sighed out.

“It’s alright just go to sleep Ki.” Shownu replied, smiling.

“Gnight Nunu.” Kihyun said before falling asleep.

“Nunu,” Shownu replied quietly to himself, chuckling. “Goodnight Ki.”

He closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a few things happened this chapter hehehe  
> What did you all think?  
> I don't know if things are happening too quickly or not...I hope it's okay!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Ash


	10. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love hearing you laugh, you should do it more often.” Shownu said.
> 
> Kihyun smirked. “Maybe if you were actually funny then I would.” Kihyun playfully bit back.

When Kihyun woke up he felt an empty space next to him. Anxiety hit him out of nowhere in his half-asleep state and he bolted upright, panting. 

“Shownu?” He barely squeaked out.

Shownu quickly came walking out of the bathroom after hearing Kihyun’s small voice from across the hall. Then he walked into his room to see Kihyun sitting up and panicking. He rushed over to Kihyun and sat in front of him, cupping his face.

“Hey, hey it’s okay Ki I’m here. Everything is okay.” He stared at Kihyun and thumbed Kihyun’s soft cheeks in a calming manner.

Kihyun began to slow his breathing down and he sighed. “I’m sorry Shownu I just thought-”

“Hey now don’t be sorry. No more saying sorry. Okay?” Shownu dropped his hands from Kihyun’s face and held his hands instead.

Kihyun half-smiled. “Okay. Thank you.”

“And you don’t need to keep thanking me, Ki.” Shownu laughed.

Kihyun just smiled fully in return.

“Let’s go have breakfast yeah?” Shownu asked.

“Yeah okay.” Kihyun replied.

The pair got up and walked to the kitchen. They both sat down at the kitchen bench to decide what to have.

“You know, I don’t really feel like a whole lot for breakfast.” Kihyun said.

“Something small then? Fruit salad?” Shownu asked.

“That sounds good.” Kihyun replied.

They both got up and prepared their breakfast together. When it was done they sat down and ate in comfortable silence.

Kihyun looked up at the clock hanging on the far wall and gasped. “It’s already eleven?”

Shownu laughed. “Yeah you must’ve been really exhausted, you slept like a log and looked so peaceful when I got up...I didn’t wanna wake you. Besides, you deserved that good rest.”

Kihyun smiled. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time.” 

“I’m glad.” Shownu replied grinning.

They ate their breakfast until it was all finished. This time Kihyun washed the dishes and Shownu showered.

While Shownu was showering Kihyun texted Minhyuk, he missed his best friend.

Just as Kihyun finished texting Minhyuk, Shownu came out of the shower looking very manly. Kihyun could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Your turn to shower little tomato.” Shownu teased.

“Hey!” Kihyun crossed his arms and pretended to storm past Shownu. Then he laughed.

“I love hearing you laugh, you should do it more often.”

Kihyun smirked. “Maybe if you were actually funny then I would.” Kihyun playfully bit back.

Shownu gasped and held a hand over his heart. “Ouch, you are one feisty little tomato. Go and shower little tomato.”

Kihyun giggled and walked into the bathroom. “On it!” He called from down the hallway. He stripped off his-Shownu’s-clothes and stepped into the shower.

He finished a few minutes later and put his own clothes back on from the previous day. He didn’t mind since they’d be changing soon to go out anyways, but he did miss the smell of Shownu that his clothes gave off.

He stepped out of the bathroom and walked back out into the kitchen to where Shownu was sitting on one of the stools at the bench.

“Shall we get back to yours?” Shownu asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll get my groceries together and my other things while you get an outfit together for tonight. You can get ready at mine.”

“Sounds good.” Shownu replied.

Kihyun and Shownu did their own thing and met back up in the kitchen. When they were ready they exited Shownu’s apartment and walked to his car.

The drive lasted around fifteen minutes before they finally arrived at Kihyun’s house.

“Hmm.” Kihyun hummed. “I don’t feel like  _ they _ have been here. I don’t feel any bad energy.”

“That’s good then. Maybe they chickened out.” Shownu replied.

“Yeah maybe…” Kihyun trailed off. “Anyways let’s get ready, the chaperone will be here in about two hours. We can get ready and then just...chill before leaving.”

“Yes let’s do it.” Shownu replied.

The pair got out of the car and grabbed their things. They warily made their way inside, still on the lookout for any bad guys. When they were inside Kihyun placed his things on the kitchen bench and smiled.

“Feels good to be back. I was only gone a day but I don’t know...it just feels good to be back.”

“I understand Ki.” Shownu smiled. “Anyways let’s get ready shall we?”

“Yes, lets.” Kihyun replied.

Shownu and Kihyun got themselves ready, did their hair and makeup and met back in the lounge room. They both had spent so much time getting ready that by the time they met up, the chaperone was already there and waiting outside.

“Let’s go.” Kihyun smiled and wrapped his hands around Shownu’s arm again as if it was a source of safety for him.

They walked out of Kihyun's house and locked up before walking to the chaperone. It was a fancy-looking limousine. The driver got out and opened the door for Kihyun and Shownu.

“Mr Yoo, Mr Son I am Kel and I will be your chaperone today.” Kel then bowed and motioned for Kihyun and Shownu to enter so they did.

Once they were seated, Kel closed the door and got back in. “The journey will be about twenty-five to thirty minutes today. Feel free to have some pre-gathering alcoholic drinks or just have some water, juice or fizzy drinks. I hope your ride will be pleasant today.”

“Thank you!” Shownu and Kihyun chimed in unison. Kel then put up the privacy screen and they drove off to the company gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm slowly catching up to where I've already had things written so chapters *may* be a tad slower but we shall see...
> 
> Anyways I hope this chapter was okay!
> 
> See you all soon!  
> ~Ash


	11. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Silly silly Kihyun. Silly silly Shownu. How dumb and naive you both are. I’m surprised you didn’t pick up the energy around here Kihyun. I suppose it doesn’t matter now though. It’s far too late for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will leave a note here to say there's a bit of violence in this chapter ;; but it's not gory or anything! 
> 
> you have been warned!

They finally arrived at the gathering twenty-five minutes later. Kel drove them up to the entrance of the large company and wished them a good time. The pair thanked Kel and stepped out of the limo. Kihyun and Shownu stopped in front of the entrance. 

Shownu looked over to Kihyun who looked absolutely breathtaking. Kihyun’s brown hair was parted to the side and fluffed up, perfectly framing his face. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a simple but dashing black blazer over the top, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He wore black leather pants that hugged his legs nicely and black boots with a slight heel on them. To finish the look he had a light red tint staining his lips and light gold eyeshadow bringing out his eyes. 

Shownu smiled at Kihyun when he was caught staring at the younger. “You look so beautiful Ki. You really do.”

Kihyun blushed and smiled. “So do you.” He then grinned brightly up at Shownu, sending butterflies throughout his body.

Kihyun could stand and admire Shownu all day if he really wanted to. He wore a white dress shirt, black suit jacket, black tie, black dress pants and shiny black shoes. He looked like one of those models you’d find in all the top fashion brand magazines. _Truly ethereal._ Kihyun thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut short when the doors to the company opened up and Mr Kim stood at the entrance. “Ah welcome Mr Yoo, Mr Son.” He then bowed. Kihyun and Shownu followed suit.

“Thank you for having us.” Kihyun replied smiling.

“The pleasure is all mine. Now shall we go inside? Everyone’s waiting, then we can start the party.” Mr Kim moved aside and motioned for Shownu and Kihyun to walk inside. 

The pair walked inside and Mr Kim led them to a large entertainment hall. Inside were at least a hundred businessmen and women, all dressed smartly, holding cocktails, wine or other beverages and socialising with one another.

“Mr Yoo, would you like to follow me up to the stage? I’d like to introduce you all to everyone.” Mr Kim pointed to the small stage area across the room.

“I-uh yes sure.” Kihyun looked at Shownu who nodded in return.

“I’ll wait here okay?” Shownu said, smiling at the younger.

“Thank you.” Kihyun returned the smile and followed Mr Kim up to the stage.

Mr Kim tapped the microphone and cleared his voice to get the attention of everyone in the room. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight to celebrate this wonderful alliance between the Yoo and Kim companies.”

The audience applauded and cheered. Kihyun was over it, he had been to one too many of these gatherings when his father had alliances in the past, but he still kept a smile on his face and pretended everything was all fine.

Mr Kim motioned to Kihyun standing next to him to step forward, so he did. “This is Mr Yoo, son of the CEO.” 

Everyone once again applauded and Kihyun stepped up to the microphone. “Hello everyone I’m Kihyun.” He then bowed and smiled. “On behalf of my father, I thank you all for being here tonight. Sadly he couldn’t make it due to the amount of work he needs to do but he is very grateful for this wonderful opportunity. Thank you.” With that, he stepped away and bowed. The audience clapped and cheered.

Mr Kim smiled at him and stood back at the microphone. “Yes thank you Kihyun. Now, enjoy the party everyone!” With that, Mr Kim led Kihyun and himself off the stage and music began to play, the sounds of people chatting filled the room and the atmosphere became very lively.

Kihyun bowed to Mr Kim and went off to find Shownu. Shownu was still standing at the entrance of the room, he smiled as Kihyun walked up to him.

“Hey, you were great up there.” Shownu said as Kihyun stood with him.

“I only said a couple of words silly.” Kihyun laughed.

“Yeah but you LOOKED great.” Shownu nudged Kihyun’s shoulder and the younger blushed hard.

“Hey stop making me blush!” Kihyun covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Aw but it’s fun, you’re so cute when you blush and get embarrassed.” Shownu teased, removing Kihyun’s hands from his face. Kihyun glared up at him but soon broke into laughter.

“Okay, okay I’ll stop teasing you...cutie.”

“Shut up!” Kihyun giggled. “Okay I’m gonna go get a drink now, wanna come get one with me?”

“Of course! Let’s go.” Shownu led the way and they ended up on the other side of the room at the bar. They ordered their drinks and sat down on the stools.

Their drinks came a couple of minutes later and sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence and the drinks.

The night went by surprisingly fast to Kihyun. He had multiple people come up and introduce themselves to him, asking about his father and the company. It wore Kihyun out though and he was ready to go home. He looked at the time on his phone and sighed when he saw there was still supposedly an hour left.

“Tired?” Shownu asked, turning around to look Kihyun in the face.

“Yeah. No matter how many of these I attend it’s still tiring. Plus I’m still exhausted from everything that’s happened these last few days.” Kihyun frowned slightly.

“Want another drink? We’ve only had one each surprisingly.” Shownu chuckled.

“Yeah sure.” Kihyun smiled.

“Awesome. You wait here and I’ll go get them.” Shownu said and walked off to the bar.

Kihyun stood at the side of the room in a less crowded area. He wished his father was there instead of him, his father usually did most of the talking but since he wasn’t it was taking its toll on Kihyun.

Shownu came back a few minutes later with two more drinks. Kihyun took one gratefully and began to drink it.

“Thanks, Shownu. For the drinks and coming and just being really supportive. I’ve never had a support person with me and it really makes all the difference that you’re here.” Kihyun smiled brightly at Shownu who returned the smile with one of his own beautiful ones.

“You’re welcome Ki, I’m glad I could help.” Shownu stared into Kihyun’s beautiful eyes and Kihyun stared back.

The pair stayed like that for a few moments until Mr Kim walked up to them.

“Hello again Kihyun, Shownu. May I walk around the company and talk to you Kihyun?”

“Yes sure let’s go.” Kihyun and Mr Kim began walking away with Shownu trailing behind.

Mr Kim stopped and turned around. “Um, pardon me for my rudeness but I would like to talk to Kihyun alone please.”

“Oh but I’m his bodyguard I’m required to go wherever he goes.” Shownu replied sternly.

“It’ll only take a few minutes I assure you.” Mr Kim smiled, standing closer to Kihyun.

“No, I really do think-”

“Shownu it’s okay, it’ll be fine. I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?” Kihyun turned around and gently squeezed Shownu’s hand reassuringly.

“Okay...have fun.” Shownu forced a smile and walked back to where he and Kihyun were originally standing and chatting. He knew it would be okay but something just didn’t feel right. He shook away his thoughts and continued his drink.

“Sorry about that Mr Kim, he’s always trying to make sure I’m alright, he means well really.” Kihyun said as they walked out of the entertainment room.

“It’s perfectly fine, he’s doing great at his job then. Oh and please call me Jo. No need for formalities.” Jo replied.

“Oh, okay Jo.” Kihyun replied, smiling.

“Anyways, how’s being a CEO in the making going?” Jo asked.

“Oh, I'm not really a CEO in the making. I just help my father out here and there when I can. I mostly just attend university.”

“Ah university, I remember those days.” Jo smiled and motioned for Kihyun to turn the corner with him, walking down a long, not so lit hallway. 

“Where are we going if you don’t mind me asking?” Kihyun asked Jo.

“I just want to show you something, a little investment I’ll say.”

“Oh okay.” Kihyun replied a little confused.

They reached the end of the hallway and turned left down another hallway. This hallway was slightly more lit and had a few doors on either side with a large exit door down the very end. Jo led Kihyun into a room on the left about halfway down the hallway. They walked in and Kihyun looked around. There was nothing special about the room, it had a desk to the left and a walk-in closet in the far right corner.

“Wait here Kihyun I’ll be back in a moment okay?” Jo said and briefly left the room.

Kihyun just hummed and walked around the room slowly, lost in his own thoughts. He was suddenly brought out of his trance by a loud banging coming from the walk-in closet. Kihyun thought he must have just been hearing things but he heard it again a few moments later. He began walking towards the closet slowly. 

“H-hello? Is anyone there?” Kihyun asked nervously. No reply.

“Is everything alright Kihyun?” Jo asked, startling Kihyun.

“Oh, I thought I heard something.” Kihyun replied and turned around. Before he could react, a rather hard object made contact with the side of his head, causing him to gasp and fall to his knees.

Kihyun heaved in and out and gingerly raised his hand to his head, groaning in pain. He felt a warm sticky substance on the side of his head. He slowly brought his hand down and stared at it. Blood covered his hand and dripped from the wound on the side of his head to the floor, staining the plush grey carpet. Kihyun almost lurched forward from the dizziness when a pair of hands held him up by the front of his shoulders.

“Silly silly Kihyun. Silly silly Shownu. How dumb and naive you both are. I’m surprised you didn’t pick up the energy around here Kihyun. I suppose it doesn’t matter now though. It’s far too late for you.” 

Kihyun looked up slowly and made eye contact with Jo. A plank of wood was lying next to him. Kihyun had to squint from the immense pain in his head. “Wh-what are y-you doing to m-me?” His speech slurred horribly as he fought to stay conscious.

“You’ll see later when all the fun will really begin.” Jo chuckled evilly.

Jo stood up and let Kihyun fall forward to the ground. Kihyun groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as a huge wave of pain washed over him, making him extremely dizzy. The whole room spun and swayed horribly, making Kihyun feel nauseous. 

Kihyun was barely aware of his surroundings anymore, black slowly taking over his vision. He was only just aware of Jo harshly manhandling him and throwing him over his shoulder, being held by his thighs and his head dangling down. The blood from his wound trickled down his forehead and the blood rush from being upside down made Kihyun feel even weaker and dizzier. The last thing he remembered was Jo walking out of the room and towards the large exit door down the hall before he finally passed out, too weak to continue fighting.

Jo noticed Kihyun had finally passed out and smiled wickedly. He kicked one of the exit doors open with his foot and walked down the stairs. His getaway ride was waiting for him with his minions standing outside the car.

“We got him, boys! This is it, we’re finally doing it.” Jo walked to the back of the car and waited as one of his minions opened the back door. Jo roughly threw Kihyun onto the back seat and made his way to the driver’s side. His minions quickly discussed between themselves who would stay and which one of them would go with Jo. Once decided the minions split up and entered back into the building through different entries. One of them got into the passenger seat and Jo drove off.

Kihyun began to stir a few minutes after they left, groaning in pain. The minion looked worriedly at Jo. 

“Boss whadda we do? He’s waking up.”

“Glovebox. There’s a needle and a vile of anaesthetic. Inject it into his arm, should be enough to knock him out for an hour or two if we’re lucky, but long enough for what we need to do.”

The minion nodded and did as he was told.

Kihyun groaned and rubbed his eyes slowly. He was aware of the immense pain and aching in his head and could recognise that he was in a moving vehicle but that was it. He was too concussed and in too much pain to really focus on anything. He heard some voices but they sounded muffled. He couldn’t really make out too many shapes or objects, it hurt too much to focus. He groaned again and attempted to sit up when he was pushed back down into his lying position on the seat.

“Uh uh uh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kihyun couldn’t make out who that voice belonged to, it wasn’t Jo.

The minion grabbed Kihyun’s right arm that was dangling off the seat and inserted the needle into his arm. Kihyun groaned and tried to push the hands away from his arm but he was too weak. He suddenly felt so tired. Unable to keep himself awake, Kihyun let himself fall back into unconsciousness. 

“Did it boss. He’s out cold.” The minion took the needle out of Kihyun’s arm and let it fall back down. He put the needle into a plastic bag and held onto it for the rest of the ride, not bothering to put a bandaid over the place he inserted the needle into Kihyun’s arm, letting a small trail of blood trickle down Kihyun’s pale skin.

Jo smirked. “Good.” He picked up speed and drove off towards his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh what did you guys think??  
> I feel bad for being mean to Kihyun in this chapter ;-; 
> 
> there's still loads more to come so I'll see you all soon!  
> ~Ash


	12. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man heaved in and out heavily and wiped away tears from his eyes. “Th-thank you, sir, I thought I was as good as dead….but we need to get Mr Yoo out of here it’s a trap.”
> 
> “I know...they got him...they got Kihyun.” Shownu looked down, almost crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little teeny bit of violence here, just a heads up!!

Shownu was pacing around nervously. Kihyun had been gone for over twenty minutes and hadn’t let Shownu know what was happening. Shownu couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed out his phone and dialled Kihyun’s number. After a few moments, it went to voicemail. Shownu huffed and texted him instead.

After receiving no texts back and no return calls Shownu decided to investigate. He walked out of the entertainment room and in the direction Kihyun and Mr Kim went. After walking past a few rooms he came to a T junction. He didn’t know whether to go left or right. He quickly jogged down the left hallway and surveyed the area. There wasn’t much down there so he went down the other hallway. It was poorly lit and gave Shownu a bad feeling. He couldn’t describe what it was but it just didn’t feel right to him.

He got down to the end of the hallway and turned left. This hallway was brighter but still didn’t erase the bad feeling Shownu had. As he walked down the hall his heart started beating faster and he felt more anxious. He stopped halfway down the hall and decided to call Kihyun again. After a few rings, he heard Kihyun’s ringtone.

“Kihyun? Are you there?” No reply, so Shownu tried louder. “KIHYUN?” Still no reply. Kihyun’s ringtone stopped.

Shownu walked into the room he heard Kihyun’s ringtone from and gasped. There was blood on the floor and next to it was a plank of wood. Not far from it was Kihyun’s phone. Shownu started putting two and two together and then he realised what happened. Kihyun was tricked. 

“KIHYUN? KIHYUN ARE YOU IN HERE?” No answer.

Shownu’s anxiety rose to high levels, he was sweating and breathing heavily. Suddenly he heard a thumping noise coming from the walk-in closet on the other side of the room. He picked up Kihyun’s phone and slid it into his pocket. Then he picked up the plank of wood that was stained with blood. Shownu almost cried, he knew what had happened and just prayed Kihyun was okay.

He then walked over to the walk-in closet and tried opening the door. It was locked.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath. He pondered what to do for a couple of moments before walking up to the door. “I’m going to need you to get away from the door. I'm going to kick it open. Knock on the wall twice when you’re far away enough.”

A few moments later he heard two knocks on the wall. He stepped back from the door, mustering up all the strength he could and kicked it. It gave way and he stumbled inside. A man was sitting against the far wall, hands and ankles tied together and a gag wrapped around his mouth. Shownu walked over to him and undid the man’s bindings, then taking out the gag.

The man heaved in and out heavily and wiped away tears from his eyes. “Th-thank you, sir, I thought I was as good as dead….but we need to get Mr Yoo out of here it’s a trap.”

“I know...they got him...they got Kihyun.” Shownu looked down, almost crying.

“Oh god...sir, I'm so sorry I couldn’t do anything...I heard Kihyun in here and I tried to get his attention but it was too late.” The man shook his head.

“Are you alright though? Do you know where they took him?”

“I’m okay but I don’t know for sure where they’ve taken him, all I know is, it’s some abandoned warehouse, that’s what I heard them planning before Kihyun came in here.”

Shownu helped the man stand up and looked him over. “Okay thank you. Go back to the main room. I'll make an announcement to let everyone know what happened and ask him to evacuate. I’ll figure the rest out from there.”

The man nodded and dashed out of the room. Shownu followed before noticing a trail of blood leading out of the room and continuing down the hallway. “Oh, Kihyun…”

Shownu followed the trail and stopped in front of the exit. He pushed the doors open and walked down the stairs, following the trail of blood until it stopped and disappeared. “They kidnapped you...Kihyun I’m so sorry…” Shownu wiped the sweat from his forehead and quickly ran back inside, rushing back to the main room.

When he arrived he quickly pushed past the guests and walked up to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and turned it on. “Excuse me! Excuse me I need you all to listen to me very carefully. I’m Mr Yoo’s bodyguard, Shownu. He was attacked and kidnapped by Mr Kim, this is all a trap. You all need to evacuate the building as fast as you can. This is no lie, no drill. Please evacuate.”

The guests all gasped and began to quickly rush out of the room. Shownu watched as they hurriedly exited the building. Shownu sighed and grabbed out his phone. He needed to call Mr Yoo and let him know what happened.

Mr Yoo picked up after a few rings. “Ah, Shownu how’s the gathering going? Is Kihyun alright?”

“N-no he’s not. Sir, I’m so sorry...they hurt and kidnapped Kihyun I-I don’t know where they’ve taken him I-”

“Shownu calm down. Go from the start. What happened?” Shownu expected Mr Yoo to be yelling at him but he was very calm.

“Mr Kim seemed so nice and welcoming to Kihyun...he came over to us and asked to speak to Kihyun in private. I refused but Kihyun assured me it would be okay...I shouldn’t have listened to him. I'm so sorry.” Shownu’s voice shook as emotions washed over him, he was on the verge of crying.

“Shownu calm down and tell me the rest.”

“I-I’m sorry Sir...next I just...well Kihyun had been gone a while and hadn’t texted or called me to let me know what was happening and I got worried so I called and texted him and he never returned the calls or texts. I went looking for him and found this room…” Shownu took a deep breath in before continuing. “They knocked Kihyun out sir I’m sure of it. His phone was in the room but he wasn’t. I found a worker here who was tricked and locked in a closet. He said they took him to an abandoned warehouse but he doesn’t know what one. I found a trail of blood and...it led to an exit and outside then stopped. They definitely kidnapped him.”

“Okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can alright? Stay put and don’t leave.”

“Yes sir.”

With that Shownu hung up and sat on the edge of the stage, holding his head in his hands and he started sobbing. “Kihyun I’m so sorry...I promised I’d never let anyone hurt you...I broke my promise I’m sorry...please be okay I-”

Shownu’s sobs were cut short by someone kicking him off the stage. He landed on his feet and quickly turned around. A man in black stood on the stage smirking down at him. Shownu was filled with so much anger. He jumped up onto the stage and tackled the man.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KIHYUN YOU PRICK?!” He kneed the man in the stomach and shoved him off the stage. The man landed with a _thud_ and groaned.

“It’s...too late now you...you’re too late they have him.” The man glared up at Shownu before chuckling.

Another two men came up behind Shownu and grabbed a hold of him. Shownu tried to fight them off but they were much stronger than the other man.

“Get OFF ME you FUCKERS!” Shownu kicked and squirmed to try and break himself free but it was no use. One of the men holding him back kneed him in the stomach. Shownu shouted in pain and fought even harder.

“SIR DUCK!” Shownu knew that voice. He quickly ducked and looked up to see the man he saved knock the two men over their heads with the plank of wood from earlier.

The men fell off the stage and landed in a pile with the first man. They were all out cold.

“Thank you.” Shownu said. 

“We’re even now I guess.” The man said. “I’m Jonathan by the way.”

“Thank you, Jonathan. I’m Shownu, Kihyun’s bodyguard.” He looked down after saying that. He was beyond worried about Kihyun, he didn’t even know if Kihyun was still alive.

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed Mr Yoo walk in. He jumped off the stage and jogged towards Mr Yoo, bowing once he got to him.

“Sir I-”

“Shownu. I’m not angry at you.” Mr Yoo patted Shownu’s shoulder and he looked up.

“You’re not?”

“No, you always work hard to protect Kihyun. No one knew this was going to happen. But now we need to figure out where Mr Kim took Kihyun.”

“Can we ask the police if they can look into him? We might be able to somehow find the warehouse they’re taking Kihyun to.” Shownu suggested.

“I can help! My cousin works at the police station. I’m sure if I let him know who’s involved he will help us out.”

“Who are you?” Mr Yoo asked.

“I’m Jonathan, sir. I was locked in the closet in the room they attacked Kihyun in. That’s where I overheard where they were taking him. I was tricked too, sir.” Jonathan walked over to them and bowed.

“Alright, you can come too then.” Mr Yoo motioned to Jonathan who bowed again. “Now let’s go, we can’t waste any more time.”

With that, the three men left the building. Mr Yoo motioned for them to enter his car and they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't know what to say really lol  
> this chapter is a tad short but things will start happening again in the next chapter so look out for that!!  
> should be up later today hopefully!!
> 
> leave some comments if you'd like UwU
> 
> ~Ash


	13. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo laughed. “You’re not going anywhere little Kihyun. You’ll be lucky if they find you while you’re still alive.”
> 
> “You can’t kill me. You won’t.” Kihyun growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teeeeensy bit of violence in this chapter again huhu
> 
> also thank you all so so SO much for 30 kudos and nearly 600 hits, it means a lot to me T__T <3

“We’re here.” Jo said. He parked the car and got out, opening the back door and dragging Kihyun out onto the ground. He then slung Kihyun over his shoulder again and walked away from the car, towards a dock. 

“The boat is here sir.” The minion replied after getting out of the car.

“Perfect. Should only take ten minutes to cross the river to the warehouse. But I don’t want any disturbances again from Mr Yoo here.” Jo motioned to Kihyun’s unconscious body hanging over his shoulder. 

“What shall we do then sir?” The minion asked.

“Are there any ropes or chains on the boat?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then we tie him up.” Jo grunted and shifted Kihyun on his shoulder.

“Yes sir.” The minion hurriedly ran to the boat to prepare it.

Jo made it onto the boat a few moments later and roughly put Kihyun on the deck. “He’s pathetic really. What wizard can’t feel the energy around them? Didn’t think my energy shroud was that good. Pathetic little wizard he is. At least his powers are strong. When we get our hands on them we’ll be unstoppable.” Jo chuckled evilly and grabbed ropes and chains to tie Kihyun up.

Jo bound Kihyun’s wrists and arms together with chains, as well as his legs that were tied together from ankle to almost around his hips. He then used ropes to tie Kihyun’s waist around a pole next to the boat’s helm so that Kihyun sat slumped over.

“We’re ready to go, sir.” The minion said.

“Good. Let’s waste no more time.”

The minion nodded and steered the boat out of the dock and towards the other side of the river.

Jo walked back over towards Kihyun and kneeled in front of him. He grabbed Kihyun’s chin and tilted his head up so he looked into his sleeping face. “Not long now until your powers are all mine little wizard.” He laughed and let go of Kihyun’s chin. Kihyun slumped forward and Jo laughed louder. “It’s all coming together...not long now...not long now.”

The boat sailed off into the distance, further and further away from safety.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mr Yoo, Shownu and Jonathan arrived at the police station and hurried inside. A buff man sat at the front desk, typing something on the computer.

The man looked up and smiled at Jonathan. “Well hello, there little cousin what brings you here?”

“I need your help, Jian.” Jonathan motioned to Mr Yoo standing to his right. “Mr Yoo’s son has been kidnapped. All we know is that he’s been taken to an abandoned warehouse somewhere, we just don’t know which one.”

“I’m sorry Jonathan but it might take days before we can get a lead on it I-”

“Excuse me.” Mr Yoo interrupted, walking forward. “I understand you have rules to follow as a police officer but my son...he’s not like most other people. We need to do something NOW.”

“I’m sorry sir but I can’t disobey the rules I’ve been given.”

Mr Yoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Listen to me. He isn’t like most others in the sense that...he has powers. Now people wanting to destroy everyone and everything that walks this earth have their hands on him. My son’s powers should not ever fall into their hands, but we were all tricked horribly. His powers are going to be used to destroy everything. I’m not making this up, this isn’t some sick joke.”

“He’s not joking.” 

Everyone turned around in shock to see Hyoja standing by the entrance along with the boy, Changkyun, who had helped Kihyun and Shownu earlier.

“Hyoja..?” Mr Yoo stood shocked.

Hyoja nodded and walked up to the man at the front desk. “If you don’t believe me I could give you a little demonstration.” She then lifted her hand, forming a small energy ball, making it float up and then letting it sizzle and disappear.

“What the hell…”

“Believe them now Ji? Please help us, please.” Jonathan begged.

“Oh god, what the hell I’m gonna get fired for this.” He began to rapidly type something into his computer, everyone standing around waiting for answers.

Mr Yoo turned to Hyoja. “How did you know we were here Hyoja?” 

“I didn’t actually. There were some of those nasty men tormenting poor Changkyun here.” She motioned to Changkyun who was standing silently near her. “They claimed Kihyun and Shownu were at the store he worked at very recently. I have a feeling they work for the people who captured Kihyun….and yes, I heard all about it.”

Mr Yoo nodded and walked over to Changkyun. “So you met my son?”

He nodded and Shownu walked over to them. “He did sir, he helped us a lot actually.” Then Shownu nodded at Changkyun who returned it with a smile.

“It was my pleasure. I wrote Kihyun a note, saying us magic people have to stick together. Hyoja came and saved me from the bad men and we were going to come here and report it since the store got a bit messed up, then we heard what happened. I want to help.”

“Thank you Changkyun.” Mr Yoo replied. Changkyun bowed after.

“Aha! Got it!” Jian announced. Everyone gasped simultaneously and hurried over to the front desk. 

“Did you find them?” Mr Yoo asked.

“I think so. I hacked into the security cameras of the very few abandoned warehouses we have on record here. No one had entered any of them except for this one small one across the river. I think it’s them.” Jian explained.

“I can get us to check for sure,” Hyoja said. She walked over to shownu and faced him. “Shownu I need you to focus on Kihyun, think about him, connect with him.”

Shownu didn’t question it. He closed his eyes and thought of Kihyun. Kihyun smiling, Kihyun laughing, Kihyun who made him happy.

Hyoja closed her eyes and held Shownu’s hands. A few moments later they both gasped and took a step back.

“It’s them. We found Kihyun.” Hyoja announced. I could get a very faint feeling of Kihyun through Shownu and the connection they have. But it’s weak, whatever they’re doing or going to do to him isn’t good and we need to hurry.”

Shownu bit his bottom lip nervously.  _ Please don’t give up Kihyun, I’m coming. I’ll save you. _

“What’s the address?” Mr Yoo asked Jian. Jian quickly wrote it down and handed it to Mr Yoo.

“Seems like they used a boat to get across the river. I don’t know of any more that could be available at the moment due to other cases being taken care of at sea.” Jian frowned.

“It’s alright I can teleport us across since it’s not a drastic distance. Meet at the docks.” Hyoja replied. 

“Alright let’s go, I can take a few in a police car with me if need be.” Jian said.

The group nodded and exited the building getting ready to leave as Jian got hold of someone else who could take over the front desk.

A few moments later they set off, Mr Yoo, Shownu, Hyoja and Changkyun in one car and Jian and Jonathan in the other.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun woke up slowly, his head throbbing and the rest of his body aching. He went to reach his hands up to his head when he realised he was tied up. His arms were tied up completely, as were his legs and he had a rope tied around his waist. He looked slowly to his left seeing nothing but water. He looked back and saw Jo staring down at him, smiling wickedly.

“Would you look at that, sleeping beauty is finally awake.”

“They’re going to find you, Jo, they’ll find you and make you pay for this.” Kihyun had found some unknown strength despite his injuries, and tried to wiggle himself free to no avail.

Jo laughed. “You’re not going anywhere little Kihyun. You’ll be lucky if they find you while you’re still alive.”

“You can’t kill me. You won’t.” Kihyun growled.

“Wanna make a bet?” Jeongeun walked closer to Kihyun, suddenly grabbing Kihyun’s neck in his hands, giving it a squeeze. Kihyun squirmed and shook, but it only made Jo apply more force.

“We’re nearly at our destination. Your powers are going to be all ours. We won’t leave anything left, your father, your friends and your little boyfriend won’t be able to save you. You will die by our hands just like your mother did.” Then he let go of Kihyun who slumped forward coughing and heaving, walking over to his minion who was steering the boat.

Kihyun eventually caught his breath after being momentarily choked. He couldn’t keep the tears in anymore, he let them slide down his cheeks and held his head low. He was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life and he wasn’t sure if he’d make it out alive, to see his father, Minhyuk, Hyoja, his other friends or Shownu ever again. He looked up and to his left again, noticing how the sea was now turning into land and highrise buildings. He shuddered knowing there was virtually nothing he could do to help himself now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo what did you all think?
> 
> leave some comments about what you think might happen!!
> 
> until the next chapter,  
> ~Ash


	14. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyoja was sitting on the ground, panting hard. Changkyun was kneeling down beside her, rubbing her back. “I don’t think she can use her magic for a while…”  
> “Perfect, that’ll make our job easier.” One of the men said. Shownu turned towards him and charged, throwing a punch right into his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit more violence again...;-;
> 
> i struggled to choose what to make the summary so I chose something that doesn't give too much away hehehe
> 
> enjoy!!

A few minutes later the boat pulled into a dock, startling Kihyun from his zoning out. Jo walked up to him and bent down so he was eye to eye with Kihyun.

“It’s time little wizard.” Jo chuckled.

“I don’t think so.” Kihyun mumbled before mustering up every last bit of strength he had. He slowly raised his knees before kicking out harshly, kicking Jo. Jo stumbled backwards and shook his head. He bent down and roughly grabbed a handful of Kihyun’s hair and shoved his head back into the pole he leaned against. He then covered Kihyun’s mouth with his other hand as Kihyun groaned in pain. “I wouldn’t try that again if I were you, I might not be so nice next time.” 

His minion handed Jo a gag. Jo sighed. “You really need to learn when to shut up and obey people, boy.” He then harshly shoved the gag in Kihyun’s mouth. “There, now you’ll stay quiet. You better stop trying to fight back or we will knock you out again, so take your pick wizard.” Jo then stood and motioned for his minion to untie Kihyun from the pole.

Kihyun fell to the side, a muffled groan leaving his mouth. Jo took the opportunity to quickly haul Kihyun up and over his shoulder before he could begin to fight. Kihyun wiggled as much as he could against the chains to try and dislodge them just a tiny bit, but it didn’t work. He just let himself flop against Jo’s back as he was carried off the boat and into the abandoned warehouse. 

Kihyun was placed on the ground,  _ not harshly for once,  _ as Jo and his minion talked to some more of the men outside. Then they closed the doors and walked to the back centre of the room. Kihyun had managed to get himself into a seated position and was eyeing them from the centre of the room. At the back of the room in the middle, there was a table, like an operating table, with straps. Not far from it to the left was a big machine that didn’t look like any Kihyun had seen before. The machine had a smaller one attached to it by some weird looking wires, and it was stationed next to the table. Jo and the man helping him were doing different things to the machine, checking the table and all the wires.

A few minutes later the two men walked over to Kihyun. He tried to squirm away but ended up falling backwards instead, earning laughs from his captors. The unknown man walked to one end of Kihyun and began untying his legs from all the chains. Jo began to untie Kihyun’s arms which ached once they were finally free. Kihyun took this opportunity to fight off Jo and the unknown man. He kicked and fought his way free. He quickly stood up and backed away towards the exit, ripping the gag from his mouth and threatening them with his energy orbs.

Jo smiled wickedly. “You’re funny Kihyun. Thinking you can beat us.” He took a few steps forward and Kihyun sent an energy orb flying. Jo and the other man ducked quickly and dodged it. The orb hit the far wall and made a small hole in it.

“Big mistake Kihyun.” Jo said in a sing-song voice, freaking Kihyun out. 

Jo raised his hand and a dark purple cloud formed in front of him. He made a pushing motion and the cloud hurtled towards Kihyun, lifting him and shoving him against the wall near the exit. Suddenly Jo let it stop and Kihyun collapsed to the ground. He was too weak to try fighting with magic again. 

Jo and the other man walked over to him, lifting Kihyun by his arms and legs. Kihyun knew he shouldn’t try to fight, not with two men against him, not with how weak he already was and not with Jo being so strong. But Kihyun was stubborn even if he was scared and weak. He tried squirming and kicking to no avail. It only ended up with Jo kneeing his back semi harshly. Kihyun shouted out in pain, tears running down his face.

He was taken over to all the machines and lifted up onto the metal table and strapped in. Straps around his wrists, his chest, his neck, his abdomen, his waist, his thighs, calves and shins and his ankles. Kihyun could only lay and watch in horror at how he was given no way to even try and escape. 

“It’s time Kihyun. Are you ready?” Jo laughed evilly.

“What are you going to do to me?” Kihyun asked, his voice rough and hoarse from being choked earlier and having a strap across his neck.

“Take your powers, completely drain you, basically draining you of life. Great for us since we’ll have your strong powers...but not so great for you.” Jo placed two pads connected to the smaller machine by wires on either side of his head, right on his temples. 

The other man inserted two needles into Kihyun’s hands like iv drips, also connected to the smaller machine. Kihyun just didn’t react anymore. He had no way of getting out and fighting. It was useless.

Jo walked over to the main machine and pressed some buttons before walking back to the smaller one and pressing some there. Kihyun suddenly gasped. He felt as though someone was tearing something away from him, from inside. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing, focused on his friends, his family, shownu…

Suddenly there was a sound of commotion from outside. Kihyun opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to the left watching as the man helping Jo walked over to the door, whispering to someone else on the other side, another minion. Kihyun couldn’t hear anything he was saying and sighed.

_ This is it.  _ He thought.  _ I’m going to die. _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Mr Yoo, Shownu, and the rest of their group arrived at the docks as fast as they could. To Shownu it felt like the longest car journey of his life. They all got out of their cars and stood in a circle.

__

“Okay I can teleport us across from here but it’ll take a few minutes so I can work up enough magic for it.” Hyoja said.

__

“Thank you Hyoja.” Mr Yoo replied. He then turned to Jonathan and Jian to talk to them. 

__

Hyoja sat with her legs crossed and began concentrating on her magic. Shownu stood at the far end of the group staying silent. He just wanted to break down and cry, Kihyun was hurt and suffering, he could feel it, and there was nothing he could do at the time to help him.

__

Shownu was shaken from his thoughts by Changkyun who was slightly shaking his shoulder. 

__

“Shownu? Are you okay?” He asked.

__

“O-oh Changkyun it’s good to see you again. I’m...alright just worried about Kihyun.” Shownu sighed and looked down sadly.

__

“He’ll survive, I know it, he’s strong, and he has you. He will be okay.” Changkyun replied.

__

“How can you be so sure?” Shownu asked.

__

“In all honesty, I’m not. I just believe that he will be. If you believe in someone or something hard enough good things will come from it.”

__

“You sound so wise for someone who looks so young.” Shownu commented.

__

“I try my best.” Changkyun shrugged.

__

“Got it!” Hyoja exclaimed. Immediately everyone was standing around her, nervous energy flowing throughout the group.

__

“Everyone hold hands. I’ll get us there.” With that, everyone held hands and began to be surrounded by a bright pink light.

__

Suddenly they felt the ground shift then they all landed in front of the warehouse Kihyun was in.

__

“Oh my god, it worked!” Shownu exclaimed. Suddenly he realised the group wasn’t alone. A group of men in black were standing in front of the doors to the warehouse. They outnumbered the group which scared Shownu.

__

Hyoja was sitting on the ground, panting hard. Changkyun was kneeling down beside her, rubbing her back. “I don’t think she can use her magic for a while…”

__

“Perfect, that’ll make our job easier.” One of the men said. Shownu turned towards him and charged, throwing a punch right into his jaw.

__

The man stepped back, wiping the blood from his now split lip. “You’ll pay for that!” Then he charged at Shownu, but Shownu was too quick, he grabbed the man, getting him in a chokehold. 

__

The other members began to help fight the others as much as they could, Jian calling for backup and Changkyun forming a protective bubble, protecting Hyoja.

__

One of the men who was standing in front of the door heard the man helping Jo inside knocking. He turned around and whispered to him. “We got company on our side, they’re here for the boy. We’re fighting them as much as we can.”

__

“Hold them off as long as possible. Got it?” The man on the other side replied.

__

“Yes sir.”

__

The man turned back around and joined the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part and some upcoming parts are my favourites so far...i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the rest huhu
> 
> leave a comment about what you think might happen or if you liked anything in particular!!
> 
> see you all soon  
> ~Ash


	15. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re here, aren’t they? My friends? They’re here and I can feel it.” Kihyun said cockily.
> 
> Jo looked over at him, giving him a wicked smile that sent chills down his spine.
> 
> “They are, and we’ll kill them all, just like how we’re going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill,,,a tad bit of violence ;;

Kihyun could feel his magic be sapped from him. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced, it was painful and tiring and made him want to cry. 

The man came back from the door, whispering to Jo.

“They’re here, aren’t they? My friends? They’re here and I can feel it.” Kihyun said cockily.

Jo looked over at him, giving him a wicked smile that sent chills down his spine.

“They are, and we’ll kill them all, just like how we’re going to kill you.” Jo chuckled, walking over to the machine and pressed a few buttons.

Kihyun felt whatever was happening speed up, causing his whole body to ache and tense up. He shrieked in pain and balled his fists to try and fight some of the pain off. It didn’t work. He felt so weak, so tired. He was on the verge of giving up when he felt a tug at his heart. Something was wrong with Shownu, or he was hurt at least. 

The tug worsened into a slight stabbing pain. “No.” Kihyun whispered.

He mustered up the very little energy he had left and focused on his magic, he focused on Shownu. He started to feel the familiar tingles in his hands and fingers. He kept focusing and eventually a bright yellow light surrounded him, Jo, the other man and the machines.

“ARGH!” Kihyun yelled out. 

Jo ran to Kihyun, ready to fight him if need be. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE-” but before he could continue Kihyun’s magic created a powerful explosion.

Bright yellow sending Jo and the man flying, the machines taking extreme amounts of damage. Kihyun was sent hurtling to the ground from the table he was strapped on.

Kihyun groaned and rolled onto his back, heaving in air, struggling to keep breathing. Everything hurt, his head, his whole body, his neck, his lungs. He felt so tired, so empty. Black stars danced across his vision as he struggled to keep himself awake, wheezing at the lack of air actually making it into his lungs.

Jo staggered over to him, standing over the top of him, holding a weird looking tube with yellow flowing all around and inside it. 

“This isn’t over Kihyun. We’ll meet again. And next time, I WILL kill you once and for all.”

With that, Jo and the other man ran to the other side of the warehouse, disappearing into a bright, white light.

Kihyun heaved in a couple more breaths before letting himself fall unconscious, losing his fight to stay awake.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The battle outside was getting heated. Shownu had fought off about three men but a handful still remained. He held his chest when he felt a sudden pain.  _ Kihyun.  _ Kihyun needed him and fast.

Hyoja had recovered and was helping fight some men off, with Changkyun fighting beside her. Jian and Jonathan were teaming up together while Mr Yoo tried to fight some men off with any weapons he found lying around.

Shownu was unaware of a man creeping up behind him, too caught up in the pain he was experiencing from his and Kihyun’s connection. The man behind him knocked him in the back of his head, sending Shownu tumbling to the ground. He wasn’t knocked out though, just a bit dazed.

Shownu tried to stand when the man kicked him to the ground again. Shownu groaning in pain. “You won’t save him. Don’t even bother trying.”

Mr Yoo ran over with a plank of wood in his hands, hitting Shownu’s attacker square on his left temple, knocking him out almost instantly.

“That’s for my son you ASSHOLE!” Mr Yoo then dropped the wood and rubbed his hands together.

“Th-thank you, Sir.” Shownu said standing up.

Mr Yoo nodded. “Let’s just focus on getting Kihyun out yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shownu replied.

The group continued fighting the last few men when they heard a sudden explosion from inside. Shownu’s fight or flight instincts kicked in full force and he fought even harder until all the men were down. Shownu ran up to the doors, pushing them open and rushing in. He spotted Kihyun lying on the ground at the back of the room. He rushed over, instantly cradling the younger in his arms.

“Kihyun? Kihyun can you hear me?” Shownu brushed Kihyun’s hair out of his face and studied the wounds he had as the group came over.

Shownu held his ear close to Kihyun’s mouth to hear him breathe. Shownu gasped.

“H-he’s...he’s not breathing Hyoja help please he…” Shownu couldn’t finish his sentence, he choked on his words and sobbed.  _ Kihyun don’t leave me, please… _

Hyoja bent down and sat on her knees, placing her hand on Kihyun’s forehead. “He’s still got magic flowing inside of him, I can feel it. We have time to save him.” She stood up and held her hand out, palm facing Kihyun.

“Hyoja what are you doing?” Mr Yoo asked.

Shownu looked up with red teary eyes, confused as to what was happening.

“He still has magic flowing inside of him. As long as Shownu is still alive, so is he, their connection is still together. If I can...give him my life force it can, how should I say this, kick start the “magic fire” inside of him? He’ll live.” Hyoja explained.

“You’d give yourself up for him?” Mr Yoo looked at Hyoja shocked, tears forming in his eyes.

“Yes. He’s this generation’s guiding light, I told him that. He has so much ahead of him, I do not. My time is up darling. Thank you for letting me into your life.” Hyoja replied, stroking Mr Yoo’s cheek in a friendly manner.

“Thank you Hyoja.” Mr Yoo said with a shaky voice. He stood back and did a deep bow.

Hyoja nodded and turned back to Kihyun. “You’ll make your mother and me very proud of you, I know it.” With that, she focused on transferring her magic to Kihyun. Bright yellow and pink lights surrounded them.

What felt like years of waiting for Shownu finally ended. Kihyun inhaled sharply and turned to the side, coughing harshly and gasping for air. 

Hyoja began to fade, smiling as she did. “Live well Kihyuna, show the world how amazing you are….” then she disappeared.

Mr Yoo sniffled and stood back. Kihyun rolled back into Shownu’s arms, unconscious, but alive and breathing.

“Kihyun...you’re okay now, you’re alive.” Shownu sobbed and kissed Kihyun on the lips. “Jian c-can you call an ambulance please, Kihyun needs it.”

“Of course,” Jian replied. “I should go check if my backup team apprehended the men outside.”

With that he went outside and called an ambulance, seeing his backup team standing outside confused, and none of the men from before to be found.

Shownu adjusted Kihyun in his arms so he was sitting in a more comfortable position, and so that Kihyun was too, with Kihyun’s head resting on Shownu’s lap. Changkyun walked over to them, sitting beside Shownu while Mr Yoo and Jonathan chatted off to the side.

“You okay?” Changkyun asked. He looked down at Kihyun in Shownu’s arms who looked almost peaceful despite the current situation.

“Yeah...well no…but now that we have Kihyun back I feel a bit better.” He stared down at Kihyun sadly, subconsciously brushing hair away from the younger’s eyes.

“I told you he would be okay at the end of it all...even if we did lose Hyoja.” Changkyun looked down with teary eyes. “She saved me from the bad men today and I feel like I owe her but now...I can’t and I hate that.”

“Just live a good life. That’s what she would have wanted.” Mr Yoo said as he sat down on the other side of Shownu. He looked down at his son and gently ruffled his hair.

“You did well Shownu, thank you. Don’t beat yourself up over any of it okay? What matters now is Kihyun is back with us, he’ll get fixed up at the hospital and he’ll be okay.”

“Okay.” Shownu replied. “Thank you, Sir. I’ll take good care of him from now on I promise. I’ll be better as a bodyguard and friend and I-”

“I know you will Shownu, you always have been. Just calm down now alright?”

“Y-yes...okay.” Shownu sighed and stared at Kihyun’s sleeping face, zoning out.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, paramedics rushing in with a bed to put Kihyun on. The paramedics took Kihyun from Shownu’s arms and quickly but gently lifted him to the bed, then rushed him into the ambulance. Shownu was allowed to stay with Kihyun for the ambulance ride to the hospital while Mr Yoo drove Changkyun there, Jian driving himself and Jonathan there.

The ambulance ride wasn’t too long but felt like an eternity to Shownu. The paramedics rushed Kihyun out of the ambulance into the emergency room, down a hallway into an operating room. Shownu stood behind the double doors that lead to the operating rooms, breathing heavily. On the ambulance ride to the hospital, the paramedics had asked Shownu what happened while hooking Kihyun up to an IV drip and checking his vitals and injuries. Shownu could only say as much as he knew, which wasn’t the most in regards to Kihyun’s injuries.

The paramedics reassured him when he got anxious and said Kihyun would be perfectly fine. Shownu knew that, but when they said they had to operate on Kihyun because of the larger wound on his head, it broke Shownu.

He was aware of hands grabbing his shoulders, slightly shaking them. As he came back to the present, he was met with Changkyun’s worried eyes. “Hyung! Shownu Hyung are you okay?”

“Yeah...just worried.” Shownu replied.

“Come sit down with us and wait okay? Kihyun will be fine!” Changkyun said while leading Shownu to the waiting room.

They sat down in comfortable silence and waited. Shownu stared down at his hands and once again zoned out.

_ I have faith in you Kihyun, recover soon, I miss you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh just want to say thank you so so SO much to every single person that reads and comments and leaves kudos on this work! nearly 700 hits and nearly 40 kudos T__T <3
> 
> hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad or too short,,,I'm very slowly starting to catch up with what I already have written so chapters may slow down after this but I'm not 100% sure yet...we shall see 
> 
> until the next chapter  
> ~Ash


	16. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu smiled back and held Kihyun’s hand in his. “I’m just...so glad you’re okay Kihyun I was so worried.” Shownu looked down sadly.
> 
> “Hey it’s okay I’m here now aren’t I?” Kihyun used his free hand to cup the side of Shownu’s face.
> 
> Shownu looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah you are...and I’m so glad.” He lifted Kihyun’s hand that he held and placed soft kisses across his knuckles.
> 
> Kihyun smiled and sighed. He felt safe again. His heart felt so full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So sorry for the lateness of this chapter but it's soft and cute so I hope that makes up for it hehe

Mr Yoo came back from the bathroom, noticing that Shownu and Changkyun had fallen asleep, Changkyun leaning on Shownu’s shoulder while Shownu leaned on the arm of the lounge, his head in his hand. He then went and sat on the opposite couch as Jian and Jonathan came back into the waiting room.

Jian went and sat next to Mr Yoo. “Sir, I can open a case for you. Back at the police station, we could try researching more into the Mr Kim guy.”

“There’s no point. What could we say? That Kihyun is a wizard who was kidnapped and had god knows what done to him by some other possible wizards? No one would believe that.” Mr Yoo sighed, shaking his head.

Jian nodded in understanding. “I get it. It’s sad not many people would believe you. But between different cases, I’ll try to see what I can find for you.”

“Thank you, Jian, I really appreciate it.” Mr Yoo patted Jian on the shoulder.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Jian replied back smiling.

Before they could continue, a doctor walked in.

“Family and friends of Yoo Kihyun?”

Mr Yoo stood up at a lightning-fast speed, gently shaking Shownu and Changkyun awake before walking over to the doctor. “Yes, that’s us. I’m his father.”

The rest of the group walked over, bowing to the doctor. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Doctor Park. I was one of the doctor’s operating on Kihyun. The operation went well and he’s down in a ward now. We had to stitch up the wound on the right of his head but that was the most we did. We ran some tests and found he’s mildly concussed so may wake up with temporary amnesia. He may also feel nauseous, have headaches and feel light-headed and dizzy for the first few days but that should clear up soon after.” He then flicked through some things he had written down on a little notebook he held.

Shownu shifted nervously from one foot to the other, Changkyun patting his shoulder reassuringly.

Doctor Park then continued. “Apart from that, there were no other major abnormalities, just some bruising here and there, mainly around his neck and back which may cause pain for a short while. He will be perfectly fine though. We will just need to keep him in for a couple of days to monitor his recovery, then he will be fine to go home, just have someone with him twenty-four hours a day in case of any emergencies, and make sure he gets plenty of rest and eats light meals. If you have any other questions please let me know. If there are none I can take you to his room now if you’d like? Just don’t crowd him when he wakes up, it might make him feel more dazed and confused.”

“Thank you very much, Doctor Park. Thank you for taking good care of my son.” Mr Yoo bowed to Doctor park who bowed and smiled in return.

“It’s my job sir, but you are very welcome. I’ll take you to his room now.” With that, Doctor Park led the group down a long hallway and then to an elevator, taking them up to floor three before walking down another long hallway. Finally, they arrived at Kihyun’s room.

“This is Kihyun’s room, for now, number five-one-four on the third floor.” I’ll be staying around this hall for a while so if you need me or any of the other doctors or nurses just call.”

“Thank you, Doctor Park.” Mr Yoo replied walking into the room. Doctor Park nodded and walked away as the rest of the group filed in.

Mr Yoo walked over to where Kihyun was lying on a bed in the back-centre of the room. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and sighed, taking one of Kihyun’s hands in his.

“I’m glad you’re okay Kihyun...you really had me worried.” Mr Yoo sniffled, keeping his tears at bay.

Shownu slowly walked over and sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. He couldn’t help but notice how small and fragile Kihyun looked lying in the bed, his skin pale, hair slightly messy, and he wore the light green hospital gown. His clothes were placed in a bag on the floor at the end of the bed.

Shownu took Kihyun’s other hand in his, stroking Kihyun’s knuckles with his thumb. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything so he just sighed.

“You know, he’s lucky to have you Shownu.” Mr Yoo said, looking up at him, still holding one of Kihyun’s hands. “You take such good care of him, I can tell.”

“It’s my job sir...but after everything that’s happened I feel like I haven’t done a very good job.” Shownu replied, looking down sadly.

“I don’t mean your job, please don’t worry about that it was all out of our control. I mean just....being there for him, helping him. I can see it, I’m pretty sure we all can. The way you really take care of him, worry about him before even yourself. Thank you. He’s really needed someone like you in his life for a long time.”

Shownu finally looked up, making eye contact with Mr Yoo. “I just...something inside me wants to protect him from all the bad in the world, even though I know he can kick butt on his own.” Shownu chuckled, then linking his fingers with Kihyun’s. “Seeing him hurt...hurts me.”

“I know Shownu, I know. I was the same with my wife, Kihyun’s mother. You two have a very special connection indeed. I just want to thank you for not leaving him.”

“I would never leave him, I’ll protect him for as long as I live.” Shownu replied, wiping the tears from his eyes that he didn’t realise were even there.

Mr Yoo smiled and stood up, giving Kihyun’s hand one last gentle squeeze before placing it gently on the bed. “I’m going to go get some food, would anyone care to join me?”

“Yes.” The other men in the room replied before following Mr Yoo out of the room and down the hall.

It was then just Shownu and the sleeping Kihyun left in the room. Shownu reached for Kihyun’s now vacant hand and held them both, bringing them up to his lips and softly kissing his knuckles.

“How do you feel now? Not in too much pain I hope.” Shownu looked down, giving Kihyun’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I don’t know if you can hear me but...I’m so glad you’re okay. I-I thought you...I thought you were dead Kihyun.”

Shownu began to tear up and eventually cry. He momentarily let go of one of Kihyun’s hands to wipe away his tears before holding it again and continuing.

“I really don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you...i-if you didn’t survive.” Shownu paused to take a big, shaky breath in. “I love you Kihyun. I really truly love you. You make me so happy in ways that no one else ever could...so thank you. I hope you wake up soon, so I can see your beautiful face again.”

Shownu leaned forward and kissed Kihyun on the lips. He then pulled apart and made himself comfortable on the chair, leaning on the bed with his head on one folded arm. With his free hand, he held one of Kihyun’s, intertwining their fingers.

A few minutes later he fell asleep to the steady beeping of Kihyun’s heartbeat through the heart rate monitor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shownu awoke a little while later to movements from next to him. He bolted upright to see Kihyun stirring, moving ever so slightly, his eyelids fluttering open. He had to squint a few times to adjust to the lighting around him. A soft groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up.

Shownu quickly stood and placed his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders, getting him to stay lying down. “Hey hey no don’t try to sit up it’s okay, just stay lying down.”

“Shownu? Wh-what? Where am I? What happened? What-” Kihyun groaned and held his head in pain. “Why does everything hurt?”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just lie down. You’re at the hospital okay? I’ll go get a doctor to check you over.” Kihyun nodded slowly and Shownu hurried out into the hallway to look for a doctor or nurse. 

A nurse with short blonde hair walked by. Shownu called out for her as she did. “Excuse me, miss? Patient Yoo Kihyun just woke up and he’s asking a lot of questions, can you please help?”

“Oh yes, of course, I’ll come to check on him now.” She replied.

The nurse walked into Kihyun’s room with Shownu following behind. She checked the clipboard at the end of Kihyun’s bed that had all of his information on it and then walked over to the left side of Kihyun where the heart rate monitor and IV were.

“Hello there. My name is Dinah. Can you tell me your name please?”

Kihyun spoke quietly, his voice hoarse. “Yoo Kihyun.”

“And how about your age and birth date?”

“I-I’m twenty-three. I was born on November 22 1993.”

“Good. That’s very good.” Dinah turned to Shownu who stood anxiously at the end of the bed. “Does he have anyone else here?”

“Yes. His father and a couple more people. I’ll go get them.” Shownu replied.

“Alrighty. I’ll run some checks on Kihyun while you’re gone.” Dinah said as she checked Kihyun’s IV drip.

Shownu exited the room and went down to the first floor where the hospital food court was. He spotted Mr Yoo, Jian, Jonathan and Changkyun sitting at a table near the entrance and quickly walked over to where they were sitting.

“Mr Yoo, he’s awake. Kihyun’s awake. A nurse is checking up on him now.”

Mr Yoo stood up suddenly, startling the group. “Thank you Shownu. Let’s go see him.”

The group nodded and they all cleaned up their mess, throwing it away before going back to Kihyun’s room.

When they walked back in, Kihyun was still being looked over by Dinah. Kihyun looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway.

“Father?” His voice sounded a bit better now, not as broken and hoarse as before, Shownu noted.

“I’m here Kihyuna. You’re okay.” Mr Yoo walked over to the right side of Kihyun and grabbed one of his hands, giving it a squeeze, Kihyun returning it.

“What happened to me? Why are we here? Why can’t I remember?”

“You have mild amnesia, Mr Yoo. It’ll wear off soon. But please don’t ask too much at once, you’ll cause yourself more pain.” Dinah replied. “Your father and friends will fill you in soon. For now, you need to rest.”

Kihyun sighed. “Okay. Thank you, Nurse uh…”

“Dinah. And it’s no problem sweetie, just don’t overexert your head and brain more than you need to.”

“I won’t.” Kihyun replied. Dinah nodded and turned to the group.

“So I’m sure Doctor Park told you everything already but I’ll give you a quick rundown of Kihyun’s current condition. He has mild amnesia that should wear off within a few hours or some time tomorrow. His vitals are all fine, he’s just very exhausted and his injury was stitched up very well so it should also heal very well. I will leave you some biscuits and a glass of water. Just get him to slowly get through those before he sleeps.” Dinah quickly rushed out of the room.

Dinah then came back a few moments later with a small packet of biscuits and a plastic cup of water, she then placed them on the table next to the bed.

“That should be all. If anyone, family related, wants to stay behind tonight you’ll need to fill in some paperwork at the reception desk on this floor. Other than that make sure he doesn’t overwork his brain.”

“Thank you, Dinah.” Mr Yoo replied.

“No worries. I have to go check on more patients now. If you need anything else just find another nurse or doctor and they’ll help you out. Have a good night.” With that Dinah left with a bow.

“Father?” Kihyun croaked out. He cleared his voice and tried again. “Father, what happened?”

“Shhh, Kihyuna. Don’t worry about that for now.” He walked over to Kihyun and sat in the chair next to the bed, getting the cup of water and holding it to Kihyun’s lips. “Just drink some water first, you need it.”

Kihyun nodded slowly and took a few sips before leaning back. Mr Yoo placed the cup back on the table. 

Kihyun looked around quickly before he landed on Jonathan and Jian. “Oh…hello. Who are you?”

Jonathan smiled and walked over, shaking Kihyun’s hand. “I’m Jonathan. This is my cousin, Jian.” He motioned to Jian next to him who also shook Kihyun’s hand. “We helped you and your father and friends out today. But that will be explained later, just glad you’re okay now.”

“O-oh thank you, so much!” Kihyun smiled warmly.

“Of course!” Jian replied.

“Oh, Changkyun you’re here too?” Kihyun asked.

“Ah...yes! I told you we would meet again someday...sorry it had to be like this though.” Changkyun smiled sadly.

Kihyun laughed slightly. “It’s okay I’m glad we at least met again.”

“Kihyuna, I’m going to just talk to Shownu outside okay? We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Kihyun nodded and watched as his father stood up and walked out of the room with shownu following behind.

“Shownu, do you mind staying with Kihyun tonight? I need to take care of some things…” Mr Yoo asked as he looked through the window at his son. Kihyun was beginning to eat the biscuits the nurse had left for him while talking to the others.

“Of course sir. I would be more than happy to!” Shownu bowed.

Mr Yoo smiled. “Thank you Shownu. Go fill out the paperwork at the reception desk and I’ll meet you back in Kihyun’s room.

“Yes sir.” Shownu nodded and made his way to the reception desk.

Mr Yoo walked back into Kihyun’s room and sat down beside him.

“Kihyun, Shownu will be staying with you tonight, I have some unfinished business I must take care of.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Kihyun nodded knowingly.

“Did you eat all the biscuits?” Mr Yoo asked.

“Yes. I feel a bit tired now though.” Kihyun replied.

“Okay I’ll leave you to it, you should get some rest, you need it.” Mr Yoo rubbed Kihyun’s head affectionately. 

Shownu walked back into the room, smiling as Kihyun’s eyes landed on him. Kihyun smiled back.

“Alright, I’ll get going now that Shownu is back. Take care and rest well Kihyuna, I’ll see you soon.” Mr Yoo stood up and walked over to Shownu.

“Thank you again. I appreciate it a lot, and so will Kihyun.”

Shownu nodded. “Of course, it’s no trouble at all.”

Mr Yoo Smiled and turned to the rest of the group. “Thank you for all your help, it won’t go unnoticed.” They all bowed.

“Yes, thank you all for helping me, even if I don’t quite remember what happened for now.” Kihyun smiled sheepishly.

“Alright, we will leave you to it. Get some rest Kihyun.” Mr Yoo said. “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow and I’m sure the others will too.”

The rest of the group nodded then they all filed out of the room, leaving Kihyun and Shownu alone.

Shownu walked over to the seat and sat beside Kihyun. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted...and in pain but it’s not horrible. It’s better that you’re here.” Kihyun beamed up at Shownu.

Shownu smiled back and held Kihyun’s hand in his. “I’m just...so glad you’re okay Kihyun I was so worried.” Shownu looked down sadly.

“Hey it’s okay I’m here now aren’t I?” Kihyun used his free hand to cup the side of Shownu’s face.

Shownu looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah you are...and I’m so glad.” He lifted Kihyun’s hand that he held and placed soft kisses across his knuckles.

Kihyun smiled and sighed. He felt safe again. His heart felt so full.

Shownu stopped and lowered Kihyun’s hand. “You should get some rest now. You really need it.”

“Okay.” Kihyun nodded and slowly shuffled down into a lying position. “Shownu…” He turned his head to the side and stared up at Shownu with glistening eyes.

“Yeah, Ki?” Shownu replied, staring right back at him.

“I...I love you.”

Shownu smiled. His heart was beating hard. “I love you too, so much. Now get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Kihyun nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing as Shownu rubbed circles onto the back of one of his hands while the other brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Shownu sat and waited for Kihyun to fall asleep. It only took a few minutes, which wasn’t surprising as Kihyun had been through a lot. When Shownu saw Kihyun was fast asleep he took out his phone, along with Kihyun’s that he had almost forgotten about and placed them both on the bedside table.

He stood up and walked over to the window, staring outside at the now black night sky, wishing the best for Kihyun on the first star he spotted.

“Heal well Kihyun, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for how late this is :(( I've been busy studying for my exam that I just took today ;; hopefully I pass it was quite stressful huhu
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to get back to regular writing and posting again <3
> 
> ~Ash


	17. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well...my real name is Hyunwoo and Shownu is just my code name when I’m on duty...I don’t know why I didn’t tell you earlier.” Shownu sighed.
> 
> “It’s okay, I’m not bothered by it.” Kihyun smiled.
> 
> “You can call me by my real name if you want, or anything.”
> 
> “Hmmm...I like Shownu, it’s kinda cute and suits you.” Kihyun replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know the summary sounds kinda boring but the chapter is really cute I promise!!

Shownu was sitting beside Kihyun a few hours later, scrolling through his phone to pass the time. A knock was heard at the door before a nurse walked in, a different one from earlier.

“Oh hello, I’m nurse Naya. It’s nice to meet you.”

Shownu stood and bowed. “Hello I’m Shownu, I’m staying with Kihyun while he’s here.”

“Nice to meet you Shownu. I just need to wake Mr Yoo up and run a couple of checks.”

Shownu nodded. “Of course.” Shownu stood and made way for the nurse.

Naya walked over to Kihyun and gently shook him. “Mr Yoo?”

Kihyun inhaled and slowly blinked his eyes open. “Oh...hello?”

Naya smiled. “Hello Mr Yoo, I’m nurse Naya, I just need to run a few checks and then you can sleep again. I’m sorry I had to wake you.’’ She gave Kihyun an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay.” Kihyun smiled back.

“Alright then, this should just take a few minutes.” Naya replied.

Shownu sat on the couch at the back of the room and watched as Naya began the checkup. She checked the dressing on Kihyun’s head and changed it over. Then she checked the bruises on Kihyun’s neck, trying to be as gentle as she could as she pressed around Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun winced in pain.

“Ah, I’m sorry Mr Yoo.” Naya quickly retracted her hands and wrote something down on a clipboard. “Is the pain in your neck quite bad? I did notice some swelling still. Do you know how it happened?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I don’t remember yet...but the pain isn’t unbearable.”

“Okay. If it starts to get worse just alert a doctor or nurse.”

Kihyun nodded as Naya continued the checkup.

Shownu was lost in his own thoughts.  _ Who did all this to Kihyun? Was it just Jo? Will Kihyun remember any of it or just the events leading up to it? _

“Excuse me, sir?” Naya shook Shownu’s shoulder.

“O-oh so sorry I was lost in my own thoughts.”

“That’s alright. I just need you to know I’m going to check some bruising on his back and see if he can walk around a bit. Will you be able to stand by, should I need your help?”

“Of course!” Shownu stood and followed Naya to where Kihyun was now sitting upright. Kihyun was now disconnected from the IV drip and heart rate monitor.

Naya opened up the back of Kihyun’s gown to assess the bruising. Shownu felt so sad. There was a medium-sized bruise, square in the middle of Kihyun’s back.

Naya pressed around the area of the bruise as gently as she could, but Kihyun still squirmed and winced in pain. “I’m sorry dear. Does it hurt when you lie down on it?”

Kihyun shook his head. “Not much, only a little.”

“I see.” Naya scribbled some more notes and put the clipboard back on the table. “Now, I’m going to need you to stand up, can you do that for me? Shownu can you come and stand on the other side of him please.”

Shownu did as he was asked as Naya helped Kihyun stand up. He looked unsteady so Shownu held his arm out for Kihyun to hold. “Ki, are you alright?”

Kihyun nodded slowly. “Okay, just...a bit dizzy...and my head hurts.”

“Do you think you can try walking to the bathroom? Or do you want to just lie back down again?” Naya asked. The bathroom wasn’t too far away but it wasn’t too close either, the private room he stayed in was quite large.

“No, I want to try.” Kihyun assured. Shownu knew that would be his answer.

Naya walked on the right side of Kihyun holding his right arm with shownu on the left. They managed to get to the bathroom, albeit quite slowly, before Kihyun’s knees buckled and he started sinking to the floor. Shownu caught him before he could hit the ground and held him up.

“Kihyun?” Shownu looked at him worriedly.

“I-I’m okay. Just tired and quite dizzy…” Kihyun frowned as another wave of dizziness hit him and he put all his weight on Shownu, unable to stand by himself.

“Okay, that’s okay you still did well. Let’s get you back to bed hmm?” Naya said.

Kihyun hummed in agreement but couldn’t get his body to move forward more than a few inches.

Shownu bent down and hooked one arm under Kihyun’s legs while the other was placed behind his back, and he lifted him up, carrying him back to his bed. Kihyun sighed in relief as he was placed gently back onto the bed. He leaned back and took a few deep breaths.

“How do you feel now Mr Yoo?” Naya asked, clipboard and pen in hand.

“Better. Still a bit dizzy though and have a bit of a headache.” Kihyun replied.

“Okay, I’ll get you some pain medication to help with that. Just give me a few moments.”

Kihyun nodded as Naya left the room for a few moments and came back with some pain killers. She popped some out of the casing and gave Kihyun a cup of water to wash them down.

“Take these and stay sitting upright for about thirty minutes, then you can lie down and sleep again, someone will check up on you in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun took the pain killers and washed them down with water. He then placed the cup on the bedside table and sat back in his bed. “Thank you for your help.”

Naya smiled. “Of course! Get some rest and I might see you around tomorrow.” With that, Naya bowed at Shownu and Kihyun and exited the room.

Shownu sat on the side of the bed and held Kihyun’s hand, noticing him look a bit uncomfortable. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah just...I wish I could remember what happened. I feel a bit useless when doctors and nurses ask me how things happened and I just have to say ‘I don’t remember.’” Kihyun sighed.

“Hey, that’s okay. You’ll probably remember by tomorrow.” Shownu reassured him.

“Do you know what happened?” Kihyun asked, staring up at Shownu questioningly. 

Shownu sighed. “I only know some of what happened but not about your injuries. Why don’t we just wait until tomorrow yeah?”

Kihyun nodded. “Okay.”

“Oh! I got your phone too, you should call Minhyuk.” Shownu said as he stood up and retrieved Kihyun’s phone from the bedside table and handed it to him.

“I suppose you’re right. I don’t know how he’ll react though…” Kihyun replied as he dialled Minhyuk’s number.

“Hello?” Kihyun heard Minhyuk ask on the other end.

“Hey, Min…” Kihyun replied

“KIHYUN? Oh my GOD where have you been? I hadn’t heard from you at all last night, and I called you so many times.”

Kihyun sighed. “I’m sorry Min I’ve been a bit...busy.”

“You sound wrecked Ki are you alright?”

Kihyun paused for a few seconds before continuing. “Yeah fine, why?”

“No you’re not, liar. What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asked.

“Fine I’ll tell you but please be calm about it.”

“I am calm.” Minhyuk replied.

“Okay...I’m at the hospital-”

“YOU’RE AT THE WHAT?” Minhyuk yelled.

Kihyun brought the phone away from his face as Minhyuk yelled, Shownu raising an eyebrow.

“Minhyuk, that wasn’t calm you idiot.” Kihyun deadpanned.

“I don’t CARE KIHYUN! WHY ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?”

Kihyun moved the phone away from his face again and sighed, Shownu giggling next to him.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t really remember how I ended up here. I’m a little bruised and beaten up but I’m fine, Shownu is here with me and my father and a few other people visited earlier.”

“Kihyunnie...why didn’t you tell me earlier I would’ve come and seen you.” Minhyuk sounded sad and it made Kihyun sad.

“I’ve only been awake here and there for a few hours. You can visit me tomorrow, I don’t think I’m going to be allowed to leave for a little while.” Kihyun replied.

“Okay, I’ll be there after my shift tomorrow afternoon. Rest well Ki I love you.”

“I love you too Min, see you tomorrow.” Kihyun smiled and hung up, placing his phone back on the bedside table.

“So Minhyuk is visiting tomorrow as well?” Shownu asked.

“Yes, tomorrow afternoon.” Kihyun replied while yawning.

Shownu sighed. “You’re really tired huh?”

“Yeah...but I can’t sleep yet, it hasn’t been thirty minutes since I took the pain killers.” Kihyun frowned.

“I could tell you a story about something I’ve experienced while being a bodyguard?” Shownu asked.

“That’ll be nice.” Kihyun replied. 

“Great! So, besides being a bodyguard I have kind of a side hobby and job.” Shownu explained.

“Oh? What is it?” Kihyun asked, sitting with his legs crossed and facing Shownu.

“I used to run frequent dance classes for kids at a small studio.”

“Oh, that’s really cool!” Kihyun replied.

“It was nice. It was all actually thanks to a kid I used to teach there. Before I became your bodyguard I was a bodyguard for him and his two siblings. They were from a rich family and so their parents asked me to be their bodyguard and protect them as they were always so busy with work. They needed someone to look after their kids and protect them so I was asked to.” 

“Oh…” Kihyun nodded while listening to Shownu’s story.

“The second youngest, the middle child, always wanted to do dancing but his parents never allowed him, they were always paranoid like your father is.” Shownu smiled sheepishly.

Kihyun giggled. “Ah yes I know that feeling all too well. So what happened next?”

“Well, I knew the owner of this dance studio so, on days when I knew their parents would be out for most of the day, I would take him and his siblings to the dance studio and paid for them to go to the more relaxed, fun dance classes. I even taught some myself for a while when their parents didn’t need me to look after the kids some days.” 

“Shownu...that’s so sweet of you...and I didn’t know you could dance? What else do I not know about you?” Kihyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well...my real name is Hyunwoo and Shownu is just my code name when I’m on duty...I don’t know why I didn’t tell you earlier.” Shownu sighed.

“It’s okay, I’m not bothered by it.” Kihyun smiled.

“You can call me by my real name if you want, or anything.”

“Hmmm...I like Shownu, it’s kinda cute and suits you.” Kihyun replied.

Shownu laughed. “That’s fine by me. Anyways, I said before I used to teach some dance classes...you should come with me to one at some stage when you’re better of course!” Shownu suggested.

“I’d love that!” Kihyun replied, beaming up at Shownu,

“It’ll be great you’d love it, and I think the kids would all love you a lot.”

“You think so?” Kihyun asked.

“I know so.” Shownu said, winking at Kihyun.

The pair talked for a few more minutes, about their lives before they met, how Kihyun met Minhyuk, how Shownu became a bodyguard and more.

“So you became a bodyguard purely by accident?” Kihyun asked, confused.

“Kind of...I was out in the city one night. It was late and I was trying to get home when I heard people fighting in an alleyway I had to pass. I looked down the alleyway and saw two men fighting. I didn’t want to intervene but the guy attacking the other one saw me and basically dragged me into it. The guy he was attacking yelled out that it was his “bodyguard” who was actually an undercover spy trying to get this guy’s fortune.”

“Oh...but how did you become a bodyguard then?”

“Well...I just got so angry that I ended up fighting this fake bodyguard guy. Knocked him out...then the guy he attacked thanked me and we got talking. I ended up being hired by his father to be his bodyguard after some training. I didn’t even realise I was that brave or strong but here we are. All I really wanted was to be a dance teacher or choreographer but that ended up being my side hobby I suppose.” Shownu explained.

“That’s so interesting!” Kihyun replied. “Your life sounds pretty crazy.”

“I could say the same about you, you’re a wizard!” 

“Yeah…” Kihyun yawned and stretched.

Shownu chuckled and checked the time on his phone. “Oh, you can go to sleep now, Ki! It’s been thirty minutes.”

“Okay.” Kihyun replied.

He laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself. Shownu bent down and kissed his cheek.

“Sleep well Ki.”

Kihyun smiled. “You too.”

Shownu smiled and watched as Kihyun closed his eyes and relaxed. He walked over to the couch and laid down, fixing the cushions so he was comfortable. Then he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! We got to learn a bit more about Shownu! What did you think?   
> Comments are always appreciated^^
> 
> And I just want to say thank you all so much for over 1K hits T__T <3 it makes me so so happy huhu and thank you for almost 50 kudos ;-;
> 
> until the next chapter!
> 
> ~Ash


	18. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kihyun? Hey it’s okay I’m here, you’re okay.” He rubbed Kihyun’s hand that was closest to him in an effort to calm the younger.
> 
> A few moments later Kihyun’s breathing had calmed down and he cleared his throat before speaking.
> 
> “Shownu...I remember what happened.”

Shownu awoke a few hours later to the sound of Kihyun panting hard. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately, seeing Kihyun sitting upright on the bed, digging his hands into the side of it and trying to control his breathing.

He walked over to Kihyun and kneeled on the floor beside him.

“Kihyun? Hey it’s okay I’m here, you’re okay.” He rubbed Kihyun’s hand that was closest to him in an effort to calm the younger.

A few moments later Kihyun’s breathing had calmed down and he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Shownu...I remember what happened.”

“You do? You remember everything?” Shownu asked. He stood and sat down in the chair next to the bed, rubbing Kihyun’s back gently.

“Yes...at least I think I do...it was like a nightmare but towards the end, it felt so real...then I realised it was and that’s when I woke up.” Kihyun replied, sighing.

“Do you want to tell me? Or wait until your father comes later?”

Kihyun nodded at that. “Yeah, I’ll wait until my father comes, unless the doctors or nurses ask me anything.”

Shownu nodded understandingly. “Okay.”

“Oh, what time is it?” Kihyun asked.

Shownu checked his phone. “Seven-thirty in the morning.”

“Oh okay, I won’t bother trying to go back to sleep then.” Kihyun sighed.

“They should be coming around with breakfast sometime soon. Are you going to try and eat?”

“I’ll try...but I do feel a bit nauseous this morning.” Kihyun frowned.

“Just try and eat what you can, you need the energy.” Shownu replied.

Kihyun nodded. “What about you?”

“Hmmm, I think I’ll just look for something at the cafeteria.” Shownu nodded at that.

Kihyun was going to say something when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Kihyun called out.

A doctor walked in holding a clipboard. He closed the door behind him and walked up to Kihyun and Shownu, then he bowed.

“Good morning Mr Yoo my name is Doctor Tsun. How do you feel today?” He asked.

“Tired and a bit sore but much better than I did yesterday.” Kihyun replied.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now I would just like to run some quick checkups on you before the breakfast service comes, is that okay?” 

“Yes of course.” Kihyun replied.

“Wonderful, I’ll start now.”

Shownu stood up and sat on the couch so he was out of the way.

“Now Mr Yoo, can you describe each pain out of 10 when I assess you?”

Kihyun nodded.

“Alright so how about this?” Doctor Tsun gently pressed around Kihyun’s neck.

“A five or six.” Kihyun replied.

“Okay. This?” This time Doctor Tsun felt around Kihyun’s back, in the area of the bruise.

“Six.”

“Okay good. What about your wound on your head? How does that feel?”

“The wound itself feels like a four maybe but my head is at a six.” 

“Okay...overall how do you feel?”

“Hmmm, maybe a six. I feel a lot better today, the pain is more than manageable and my head doesn’t hurt as badly.” Kihyun said.

“Alright that’s good, I’m glad to hear that.” Doctor Tsun replied. He pulled out a small light from his coat pocket and turned it on. “I just need you to follow this light okay?”

Kihyun nodded and did as he was asked.

“Do you feel sensitive to this light? Or the light around you?”

“No, not really.” Kihyun replied.

“What about sounds?”

“No.”

“That’s very good then you’re recovering well. But you’re not in the clear yet.”

Doctor Tsun stood up and placed his clipboard at the end of the bed.

“Are you able to stand up? I was reading your notes last night and another nurse said you were having difficulties with walking and that you were quite dizzy. Is this correct?”

“Yes but I don’t feel as bad today, I can probably make it to the bathroom today and be fine.”

“Alright let’s see how you go. Did you need your friend to stand by?” Doctor Tsun asked whilst gesturing to Shownu.

“I think I’ll be okay.” Kihyun replied.

He slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He started walking to the bathroom when he felt more nauseous.

Shownu noticed him frowning and spoke up. “Ki are you okay?”

“Just feel a bit nauseous.”

“Ah yes, that’s normal. Maybe a nice hot shower will help?” Doctor Tsun asked.

“I would love a shower.” Kihyun replied.

He made it to the bathroom and turned around. He sighed in relief.

“Better than yesterday I assume?” Doctor Tsun asked.

Kihyun nodded. “I nearly fainted yesterday trying to get to the bathroom. But I feel a lot better today.”

“That’s very good. Why don’t you go shower hmm? You’ve done well.”

“I will...but I don’t have a change of clothes.” Kihyun frowned.

“I can go back to your house and get you some Ki.”

“That’ll be great!” Kihyun replied, smiling.

“In the meantime, I’ll get you a new hospital gown to wear while you eat breakfast and until he comes back.” Doctor Tsun replied while dashing out the room. He came back and handed Kihyun a new robe.

“Thank you Doctor Tsun.” Kihyun bowed slowly.

“No problem. Have a nice shower and eat breakfast well! If I don’t see you around today, have a good day.” With that, Doctor Tsun bowed and left the room.

“I’m glad you’re doing better Ki.” Shownu said. “I’ll get a taxi to yours and bring over some clothes and take these dirty ones back. I’ll be back within an hour okay?”

“Yes, that’s okay take your time! You can go shower and change too! I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, be back soon.” Shownu grabbed the bag of dirty clothes from the floor, grabbed his keys and phone from the bedside table and exited the room.

Kihyun sighed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

He stood there for a few moments and just let the hot water run all over his body, forgetting all his troubles just for those few moments.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shownu arrived at Kihyun’s house and stepped out of the taxi, paying the driver. He stretched and shook his limbs before entering the house.

Shownu walked upstairs to Kihyun’s room and placed the bag of Kihyun’s dirty clothes on the floor in the doorway while he grabbed one of Kihyun’s bags and began looking for clean clothes for him. He grabbed a couple of pairs of socks and underwear and then moved onto shirts. He grabbed one plain white shirt and one black one, then he grabbed a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a black pair. He grabbed a black hoodie in case Kihyun got cold and lastly grabbed a pair of black converse for him to wear when they came home.

He then went to his room and placed the bags on the floor and grabbed some of his own clothes to change into. Then he went to the upstairs bathroom to shower.

When he came out he felt more refreshed and more awake. He grabbed his and Kihyun’s dirty clothes and walked downstairs to the laundry. He put their clothes in the washing machine and set it off.

As he walked back out into the main hallway he saw Mr Yoo walk in.

“Oh hello, Sir.” Shownu greeted Mr Yoo with a bow as he walked through the front door.

“Ah good morning Shownu. How are you?” Mr Yoo asked.

“I’m doing fine. I’m just here to get a change of clothes for Kihyun and to wash our dirty ones.”

“That’s nice of you.” Mr Yoo replied.

“Just trying to help in any way that I can, Sir.”

“I know you are.” Mr Yoo smiled. “How’s Kihyun doing by the way?”

“Oh he’s doing a lot better today, the doctor was pleased with how he’s recovering. Kihyun also said he remembered what happened but I think he’s going to wait until you see him later to explain everything.” Shownu explained.

“Oh, that’s so good to hear!” Mr Yoo smiled widely.

“Come sit down in the kitchen, I’ll make us a hot drink.” Mr Yoo said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

Shownu followed behind and sat at the kitchen island while Mr Yoo prepared some drinks.

“Tea or coffee Shownu?” Mr Yoo asked.

“Hmmm, coffee today please. With a bit of milk please.”

“Of course, no problem.”

Mr Yoo made their drinks and placed Shownu’s down in front of him before walking to the seat next to him and sitting down.

“Thank you for looking after Kihyun and helping him so much, I appreciate it a lot and I’m sure he does too.”

“It’s no trouble at all, I just want to do everything I can to help.” Shownu replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Of course.” Mr Yoo sipped his drink too. “I can’t stay long. I have to head back to the office in a few minutes, I just came to get some paperwork but since you’re here I thought why not chat for a bit.”

“Ah okay. You’re coming to visit Kihyun this afternoon right?” Shownu asked.

“Yes. I’ll be coming with the guys from yesterday.”

Shownu nodded. “Oh, Minhyuk is coming this afternoon too.”

“Oh, I’m sure Kihyun would love that.” Mr Yoo said while smiling.

Shownu and Mr Yoo sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes while they finished their drinks when suddenly the washing machine beeped.

“Ah, I should go hang out the washing.” Shownu said as he stood and placed his mug on the sink.

“I’ll go collect the paperwork I need and get going. See you later Shownu, and thank you again.” Mr Yoo said as he stood and bowed.

“Of course, Sir.” Shownu replied as he bowed back.

With that, the two separated.

Shownu went to the laundry and grabbed the clothes from the washing machine, hanging them up one by one. When that was done he went back to his room and picked up the bag with Kihyun’s clothes. He quickly grabbed his phone charger to charge his and Kihyun’s phones and checked if he needed anything else. He decided he’ll get Kihyun’s hairbrush and his toothbrush and toothpaste in case the hospital didn’t supply any.

He grabbed the last few things and made his way downstairs. Mr Yoo was already gone, Shownu noted. 

He made his way outside and closed and locked the door behind him. He dialled up another taxi and one arrived quickly. He got in the passenger seat and placed the bag on the floor next to his feet.

The taxi driver drove off, Shownu staring out the window, willing his worries to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Although I feel like this one is more of a filler chapter hmm
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for all the hits and for 50 kudos! It seriously makes me so happy T__T <3
> 
> I hope this chapter was alright!
> 
> Until next time,  
> ~Ash


	19. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun stood up from his bed and walked over to the window, staring outside.
> 
> “Father...if I don’t learn how to defend myself I’m going to die. They’re going to come back for me.”
> 
> Mr Yoo sighed and walked over to Kihyun. “I know Kihyuna…I’m sorry...”

When Shownu arrived back at the hospital in Kihyun’s room, the younger was sitting on top of the bed, talking to a nurse.

Kihyun looked up and smiled upon seeing him walk in. “You’re back already?”

Shownu smiled. “Didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“Oh is this your boyfriend Mr Yoo?” The nurse asked.

“Uh...uh no he’s just my bodyguard and friend…” Kihyun replied, his cheeks reddening.

“Oh okay, my apologies. Anyways as I was saying, I won’t get you to eat a whole lot considering you’re still a bit concussed and feel nauseous, so maybe a fruit salad?” The nurse asked.

“Fruit salad would be fine. Thank you.” Kihyun replied.

“Alright I’ll let the nurses running the breakfast service know, shouldn’t be too much longer now.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun said.

The nurse bowed and exited the room.

“I got you some clothes, Ki! I also got your hairbrush and toothbrush and toothpaste in case the hospital didn’t supply them. I also got my phone charger so we can charge our phones!” Shownu explained as he walked over to Kihyun with the backpack in his hands.

“Thank you so so much Shownu you’re amazing. I’m gonna go change!” Kihyun said as he stood up holding his bag and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He came out a few minutes later wearing the grey tracksuit pants, a white shirt and a pair of white socks. He sat back down on the bed and put the bag at the end of the bed.

“Thank you Shownu I feel so much better!” Kihyun smiled brightly.

“You’re very welcome. Just wanted to help you and make you feel as comfortable as possible.” Shownu replied.

Kihyun was about to reply when the nurses running the breakfast service entered his room.

“Good morning Mr Yoo, here is your fruit salad. Would you like some tea or coffee or juice?” One of the nurses asked while the other set up the bed tray and placed the food on top.

“No thank you...maybe just some water please?”

“Yes of course.” The nurse replied while pouring a cup of water for him. She then placed the water on the tray next to his food then bowed. “If you need anything else just find us or alert another nurse or doctor.”

“I will, thank you!” Kihyun replied smiling.

The nurses bowed and left the room.

“What are you going to eat Shownu?” Kihyun asked.

“I’ll go find something from the cafeteria. I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?” Shownu replied while walking to the door.

“No problem!” Kihyun replied.    
  
Shownu nodded and headed down to the cafeteria. He browsed the cafe’s and food shops that were open and decided to get an omelette and some orange juice. When his order was ready he paid and went back up to Kihyun’s room.

When he walked in he saw Kihyun poking and prodding at his food.

“Ki, what’s wrong?” Shownu asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

“Feel sick.” Kihyun sighed.

Shownu frowned. “I know but you have to try and eat something, or you’ll feel worse later.”

“Don’t want to.” Kihyun huffed, putting his fork down and leaning back in the bed.

“Kihyun come on. You can eat with me, look I haven’t started my meal yet.” Shownu tried to coax the younger but Kihyun wasn’t having it.

“No I don’t want to, I feel too sick.” Kihyun remained stubborn.

Shownu sighed. “And why do you think that is? Because you haven’t eaten properly since what, yesterday morning? Please eat Kihyun you need to.” Shownu changed his tone of voice to sound firmer.

“Fine.” Kihyun sighed and picked up his fork again, putting a piece of peach into his mouth.

“Thank you, Mr Stubborn.” Shownu replied, earning a glare from Kihyun. He giggled.

Shownu started to eat his meal too, stopping every so often to get Kihyun to keep eating.

After a long process of Kihyun eating, stopping, refusing to eat, being coaxed by Shownu and starting to eat again, he finished his meal, and so did Shownu.

  
  


“See, wasn’t so bad was it?” Shownu asked, popping the last bit of omelette into his mouth.

“I guess so…” Kihyun said, putting his fork down and sitting back in his bed. “Sorry I acted so childish...I’m just tired and want to go home.” 

“I understand it’s okay, you’ve been through a lot.” Shownu smiled sheepishly at him.

A nurse came in and collected their rubbish before leaving again.

“I’m gonna go brush my hair and teeth and freshen up a little bit.” Kihyun announced.

“Alright.” Shownu replied, moving out of the way so Kihyun could walk to the bathroom.

He grabbed out his phone and checked his messages before playing some random games.

Kihyun came out a few minutes later looking a bit more awake and alert.

He sat back down on the bed and sighed. “Another doctor or nurse is going to come and check up on me in a few hours but I don’t know what to do until then.”

“Watch tv?” Shownu suggested.

“Maybe. I’ll nap maybe, I don’t know.”

“You could do that. Or talk to me. Whatever works for you.” Shownu replied.

Kihyun hummed and grabbed the tv remote, turning the tv on.

Kihyun spent the next few hours watching tv in intervals as his head would start to hurt if he watched for too long. He also napped a few times and talked to Shownu about random things.

At around one o’clock a doctor walked in and bowed. “Good afternoon, I’m Doctor Sara.”

“Hello!” Kihyun greeted warmly.

“I’m just going to run a few checks like the ones you had done this morning and ask a few questions, is that okay?” Doctor Sara asked.

“Yes, that’s fine.” Kihyun replied while sitting up.

The checks took about fifteen minutes as Doctor Sara also asked Kihyun some questions.

“Well, you seem to be recovering quite well Mr Yoo. You might be able to go home tomorrow afternoon!” Doctor Sara said.

“Really?” Kihyun asked, beaming.

“Most likely yes. If your checks go well tomorrow that is.” 

“I see, thank you.” Kihyun replied. 

“Of course. I’ll be going now, it seems like you have quite a few visitors.” Doctor Sara pointed to the window where Kihyun’s father, Jian, Jonathan, Changkyun and Minhyuk all stood waiting.

“Oh!” Kihyun giggled. “Yes they’re my friends and my father is here too.”

“Alrighty then, I’ll leave you to it. Good day sir.” Doctor Sara bowed and left the room as his friends and family filed in.

“Oh my gosh Kihyunnie! Are you okay?” Minhyuk quickly walked in and was already by Kihyun’s side.

“Hey, Min! I’m alright don’t worry!”

“You had me so worried Ki.” Minhyuk frowned. 

“I’m sorry Min but I promise I’m doing a lot better now.” Kihyun replied, squeezing his best friend’s hand reassuringly.

“What even happened to you?”

“Ah...well...I guess I can explain now that I remember.” Kihyun said.

“You really remember Kihyuna?” Mr Yoo asked, walking over to the other side of Kihyun and sitting in the unoccupied chair.

“Ah hello, father. Yes, I think so.”

“That might help us piece together what happened. Also, I heard from Shownu you’re doing better?’

Kihyun nodded. “I might be able to go home tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Mr Yoo smiled and rubbed Kihyun’s arm affectionately. “Now why don’t you tell us what happened?” 

Kihyun sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

The rest of the group sat down on the floor, waiting to hear Kihyun’s story.

“Well firstly, yesterday afternoon Shownu and I were picked up from our house to go to the company party, gathering thing with Mr Kim.”

“That’s right.” Shownu confirmed.

“We went to the party and it all went okay until maybe an hour before it was supposed to end? Mr Kim asked to walk around the company with me which I had no problem with.”

“I started walking with them but Mr Kim stopped me, saying he wanted to speak with Kihyun in private. I kept insisting I’m supposed to go with them as I’m Kihyun’s bodyguard...” 

“But I said it was okay...I thought it would be…” Kihyun trailed off, frowning.

Mr Yoo noticed his son looking uncomfortable and held his hand. “It’s okay Kihyun, if it hurts just stop.”

“No it’s not that just...it was horrible.” Kihyun sighed. “He took me to this room and said he would be right back. Then I heard banging coming from inside the walk-in closet.”

“Oh, that was me! I was in there.” Jonathan spoke up. “They tricked me.”

“Mr Kim?” Kihyun asked.

“Yes, him and some minions of his.” Jonathan replied.

“What happened next?” Mr Yoo asked.

“I was going to walk over to the closet but Mr Kim walked back in...before I had time to even react, he hit me in the head as I turned around.” Kihyun subconsciously raised his hand to where he was hit, frowning. “That’s how I got the wound. And I guess how I got concussed.”

“I heard it all happening...I wish I could’ve done something more but I was all tied up.” Jonathan sighed.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.” Kihyun said reassuringly.

“Were you knocked out then?” Mr Yoo asked. 

“No actually. I was struggling to stay awake but I remember him saying something like why couldn’t i pick up the magic around there. He ended up being a wizard too. Then I remember being thrown over Mr Kim’s shoulder and he carried me towards the exit of the building. I passed out then though. The next time I woke up was in a moving car, but even then it was only for a minute at most before they sedated me.” Kihyun explained.

“That must've been when I went looking for you. I had tried texting and calling you but you didn’t pick up and I just knew something was wrong. I walked around looking for you and ended up finding the room where you were in. then I heard Jonathan banging around in the closet so I got him out. He went back to the main room and I was about to when I saw where you had been taken...there was a trail of blood leading to the exit and then stopped just outside. I figured out what happened...god I felt horrible.” Shownu explained.

“Hey no it’s okay it wasn’t your fault Shownu you couldn’t have known.” Kihyun tried to comfort him.

“I shouldn’t have let you go with him alone, I should’ve stayed.” Shownu put his head in his hands, angry at himself.

Kihyun reached for Shownu’s shoulder and rubbed it affectionately. “Please don’t beat yourself up, don't blame yourself. I’m to blame, I should’ve listened to you.”

Shownu sighed and sat up, grabbing Kihyun’s hand and holding it. The two smiled at each other before Mr Yoo interrupted.

“May I ask what happened next?” 

Kihyun’s cheeks reddened and he looked away from Shownu feeling embarrassed, but he didn't retract his hand from Shownu’s.

Kihyun cleared his throat. “Uh-yes sorry. Next time I woke up I was tied up on a boat. We were crossing the river, away from the main part of the city to a more industrial area. Mr Kim kept saying different things...like how I would die by his and his minion's hands like my mother did...I didn’t like it and talked back and he choked me.”

“Oh, Kihyuna.” Mr Yoo rubbed Kihyun’s shoulder and looked at him sadly. “I had no idea he was one of those who killed your mother. I'm so sorry.”

“It’s okay father.” Kihyun nodded reassuringly. “Anyways, a little while after that we arrived on the other side of the river. I tried to break free of the binds and kicked Mr Kim but he wasn’t happy about that…he gagged me and shoved my head back into the pole I was tied against. Probably didn’t help my concussion.”

Kihyun sighed before continuing. “Then he threw me over his shoulder again and he and his minion took me inside of an abandoned warehouse. There were these weird machines set up at the back and a table that they eventually strapped me to. But first, they left me on the ground and went to the machines, setting them up I guess. They came back and untied me. I fought back and got free. I ripped out the gag and threatened them with my energy balls but they dodged. This is when I found out Mr Kim was a wizard. He threw me against a wall with this dark purple cloud thing. I was too weak to try and fight again. He and his minion came and picked me up and started taking me over to the table. I tried wriggling free but Mr Kim kneed me in the back. It’s how I got this bruise on my back.” Kihyun turned around and lifted the back of his shirt to show the bruise. Everyone gasped.

“Oh my god Kihyunnie...does it hurt?” Minhyuk was on the verge of crying then and there.

“Not much now, it really doesn’t hurt too bad at all.” Kihyun replied. He turned around and grabbed Minhyuk’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Okay.” Minhyuk replied softly.

Kihyun cleared his throat and continued. “They strapped me to the table the, and connected me to these machines. Then they started them up...it felt...I-” Kihyun shook his head, eyes tearing up, remembering how horrible it felt.

Shownu grabbed both of Kihyun’s hands and held them, brushing over his knuckles to calm the younger. He didn’t care the others could see, he just wanted to comfort Kihyun.

Kihyun took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, then he continued. “It was taking away my magic, I could feel it, It was so horrible.” Kihyun sighed. “Not long after we heard commotion coming from outside.”

“That was us, we were fighting the minions outside.” Jian explained.

“Oh…” Kihyun trailed off. “We heard it all. At some point, I felt this pain, like Shownu was in pain. What happened?” Kihyun turned to Shownu and asked.

“I actually felt that same pain but for you. It distracted me from the fight and one of the minions attacked me. Your father sorted him out though.” Shownu nodded at Mr Yoo who smiled in return.

“Father what did you do?” Kihyun stared in awe.

“Whacked him over the head, nothing major.”

Kihyun laughed in surprise. “I wish I saw that.” Kihyun adjusted himself on the bed. “But after that...I don’t know how but I was just so worried for Shownu, all this energy I didn’t know I had come out of nowhere and I made a huge magical explosion. It sent Jo and his minion flying, damaged the machines and sent me flying too.”

“We heard it! We sped up our fight outside so that we could get to you.” Shownu said, still holding Kihyun’s hands.

Kihyun nodded. “One last thing I remember was Mr Kim standing over me...he held this vile or test tube and it had yellow magic flowing inside and all around it, my magic I think...he said this isn’t the end and then he and his minion disappeared. I fainted after that and that’s all I remember. Next thing I knew I was waking up here.”

Everyone was silent.

Kihyun looked around confused. “What? Did something else happen after I fainted?”

Mr Yoo sighed. “Kihyun...god…”

Kihyun frowned. “What happened? Tell me!”

“Ki...when we finally got inside and got to you...you weren’t breathing...you nearly died. You would’ve if...if-” Shownu couldn’t finish. He looked down and tried to suppress his tears.

Kihyun didn’t know what to say. “Wh-what?”

“Kihyun. Hyoja was there helping, I was too...she actually teleported us all to the other side of the river...but she...she risked her life to save you.” Changkyun explained.

“So...where is she now?” Kihyun asked. Everyone was avoiding eye contact with him.

Shownu sighed. “Kihyun, she gave you her life force to save you. She died to save you.”

“SHE WHAT?” Kihyun yelled. His small outburst gave him a headache and he had to lie back, holding his head.

“Kihyun I’m so sorry...but god knows I absolutely love her for saving you.” Mr Yoo said, patting Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun didn’t know what to say. Hyoja helped him so much, he would’ve suffered if he hadn’t met her. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were choked sobs.

Minhyuk stood up and wrapped his arms around Kihyun, hugging him and rubbing the back of his head, helping him to calm down.

Everyone else looked at each other sadly. No one knew what to say. Kihyun was heartbroken, in pain and still exhausted.

“What now then?” Kihyun asked, wiping his tears away with his hand. Minhyuk stood back giving him some space.

No one said anything.

“WELL?” Kihyun raised his voice.

“I don’t know Kihyuna! I don’t know!” Mr Yoo sighed. 

“Fantastic.” Kihyun replied sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say Kihyun. This is all a big shock for me too.”

“I haven’t even learned much about being a wizard. I know how to control my magic and make energy orbs. That’s it. Now what? What am I supposed to do now?” Kihyun sounded like he was getting angrier by the second.

“I said I don’t know Kihyun. Just focus on getting better.”

“Ridiculous.” Kihyun mumbled. “Can I talk to you in private please?

Everyone else got up and left the room so it was just Kihyun and his father left.

Kihyun stood up from his bed and walked over to the window, staring outside.

“Father...if I don’t learn how to defend myself I’m going to die. They’re going to come back for me.”

Mr Yoo sighed and walked over to Kihyun. “I know Kihyuna…I’m sorry...”

“No, you know what? I’m sick of your apologies.”

“Kihyuna-”

“Shut up! If you had told me all these years ago that I was a wizard I could’ve learnt so many things to protect myself and others but no. NO. You kept it all from me. All because you wanted to “keep me safe.” Pathetic.” Kihyun was beyond angry.

“Kihyun calm down. Getting angry won’t-”

“DO NOT tell me to calm down. Do you have any idea about how I feel? DO YOU?” Kihyun then felt dizzy all of a sudden. The room started spinning horribly and stars danced across his vision. He fell to the ground, panting.

“Kihyuna!” Mr Yoo bent down and shook Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun weakly let out a soft groan, nothing more.

Mr Yoo stood quickly and ran out of the room in search of a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Kihyun remembered everything...but the ending 👀
> 
> How was the chapter? I hope it was alright 😅  
> When I wrote it I wondered if people would get bored since it was a basic rundown of what the readers knew but I hope it wasn't too bad!!
> 
> I'll be back with another chapter soon (hopefully)!!
> 
> ~Ash


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry too Kihyuna, I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you. But we will figure this out together, okay?” Mr Yoo said, grabbing one of Kihyun’s hands and holding it in his.
> 
> “Yes, we will get through this, I’ll be here too.” Shownu said, grabbing Kihyun’s other hand.
> 
> Kihyun smiled. “Okay...together.” he nodded slowly.

Shownu had been sitting outside of Kihyun’s room waiting. Everyone else including Minhyuk thought it would be best if they headed down to the cafeteria for a bit.  He felt terrible for both Kihyun and Mr Yoo. Hyoja was loved dearly by both of them and now she was gone. He could understand why Kihyun acted the way he did but hoped he and his father would sort it out.

Shownu was checking his phone when Mr Yoo frantically ran out of Kihyun’s room. Something wasn’t right.

Shownu quickly stood and walked over to Mr Yoo. “Sir is everything okay?”

“Doctor. We need to find a doctor...Kihyun isn’t well...he was getting angry and then he fainted.” Mr Yoo explained.

Shownu gasped. “Okay wait here.” Shownu ran off to the reception desk as there were no free doctors or nurses walking around and notified them.

Then he ran back to Mr Yoo. “A doctor will be right over.”

“Thank you Shownu.” Mr Yoo replied. The two walked back into Kihyun’s room.

Shownu saw Kihyun lying, curled up on the ground near the window. He sighed and went over to him, kneeling next to him and brushing hair out of his face.

Mr Yoo stood to the side of the doorway looking sad.  _ Was that my fault? _

A doctor rushed in a few moments later and kneeled down next to Kihyun, feeling Kihyun’s forehead then checking Kihyun’s pulse.

“Did he hit his head at all when he fell?” The doctor asked.

“No. He didn’t.” Mr Yoo replied.

“Okay, we can move him to his bed then.”

Shownu nodded and gently picked Kihyun up, carrying him over to his bed and pulling the thin sheets up over him.

The doctor reconnected the heart rate monitor to Kihyun but not the IV drip. He wrote down some notes on a clipboard after checking Kihyun’s pulse and checking his pupils by shining a light into his eyes.

The doctor then stood up and grabbed a clipboard full of Kihyun’s information that was attached to the end of the bed. He flicked through it and muttered an “I see.”

“Did Kihyun experience anything stressful prior to fainting just now?” The doctor asked.

Mr Yoo sighed. “Yes, we got into a bit of a heated argument. It’s all my fault.”

“No no, it’s okay. We just have to be careful as anything stressful can make any concussion symptoms flare-up. Even a small heated argument.” The doctor replied.

“I see.” Mr Yoo sighed.

“He should be fine, don't worry. Just come and get me when he wakes up, I’ll check up on him.”

“Okay thank you.” Mr Yoo replied.

The doctor bowed and left the room.

Mr Yoo sighed and fell unceremoniously onto one of the chairs besides Kihyun’s bed. Shownu sat in the opposite one.

“I feel terrible. This is all my fault.” Mr Yoo sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“It’s not sir please don’t blame yourself.”

“No, but when Kihyun and I were arguing he said I should’ve told him about his powers earlier, so he could learn to protect himself and others. He’s right. I don’t know what’s going to happen now.”

Shownu felt bad for Mr Yoo. “We will get through it, I’ll always be here to help so you two aren’t alone.”

Mr Yoo looked up at Shownu and smiled gratefully. “Thank you Shownu. I’ll forever be grateful for everything you’ve done and continue to do. Thank you.”

Shownu returned the smile with one of his own. “Of course, Sir.”

Suddenly Kihyun started waking up, a groan leaving his lips as he rubbed at his eyes. He finally opened his eyes and landed on Shownu.

“Hey,” Shownu said softly. “How do you feel?”

“Like my head is being split in half.” Kihyun replied as he struggled to sit up.

“Just stay lying down I’ll go get the doctor to check up on you, okay?” With that Shownu stood up and quickly left the room.

Kihyun turned his head to the other side and saw his father staring down at him worriedly.

“Kihyuna I am so sorry.” Mr Yoo said sadly.

“No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you, it's not your fault. I’m just...so tired. I’m in pain and just want to go home.” Kihyun sighed.

“I know, Kihyun, I know.” Mr Yoo said as he rubbed Kihyun’s cheek affectionately.

Just then the doctor from before came in with Shownu trailing behind.

“Glad to see you’re awake Mr Yoo. How do you feel?” The doctor asked as he walked over to the heart rate monitor to write down some notes.

“I feel like my head is being split in half if I’m being honest.”

“I see. Do you remember what happened?”

“Yes. I was having an argument with my father. I started getting angry and then I suddenly felt really dizzy and blacked out.”

“You fainting is a result of stress making your dizziness and headaches flare-up. Being under stress or being in stressful situations can make concussion symptoms flare up again which is what seems to have happened with you.” The doctor explained. 

He grabbed a small light from his pocket and turned it on. “I’m just going to shine this in your eyes briefly. Let me know if you feel sensitive to it.”

Kihyun let the doctor do what he needed. He didn’t feel sensitive to the light or any sounds.

“Alright. I think you’ll be perfectly fine. I’ll get you some pain killers for your head.”

The doctor left briefly and came back with a cup of water and some pain killers. “Take these and stay upright for thirty minutes. You should rest after that.” 

Kihyun nodded slowly and took the water and painkillers from the doctor. “Thank you.”

“No problem. And remember to avoid any stressful situations, we don’t want you fainting again.” With that, the doctor disconnected Kihyun from the heart rate monitor as it wasn’t really needed anymore and bowed before exiting the room.

Kihyun popped the painkillers into his mouth and washed them down with water. As he put his cup down on the bedside table his friends all filed back into the room.

“Are you okay Kihyunnie? We saw the doctor give you some pain killers.” Minhyuk said.

“I’m fine don’t worry. But your visit might have to be cut short, I have to rest soon.” Kihyun sighed.

“Aw that’s okay I’ll see you again soon.” Minhyuk said.

“Kihyun? We um...all of us chipped in and got these for you.” Jonathan handed Kihyun a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers.

“We thought it might cheer you up a bit!” Changkyun chimed in.

Kihyun smiled widely. “Thank you all so much these are so beautiful!” Kihyun placed them on the bedside table and turned back to the group, giving them all handshakes. “This really did cheer me up, thank you.”

Everyone smiled and took turns saying “you’re welcome.”

“Alright, we should all get going.” Mr Yoo announced. “Kihyun needs to get some rest.”

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room, Minhyuk waving madly and saying he’ll check in on Kihyun soon. Kihyun smiled and waved them all off. Then it was just him, his father and Shownu left.

“Father...I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to go off at you.” Kihyun looked down sadly.   
  


“I’m sorry too Kihyuna, I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you. But we will figure this out together, okay?” Mr Yoo said, grabbing one of Kihyun’s hands and holding it in his.

“Yes, we will get through this, I’ll be here too.” Shownu said, grabbing Kihyun’s other hand.

Kihyun smiled. “Okay...together.” he nodded slowly.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to it. I won’t be able to come in and see you tomorrow Kihyuna but I will when you’re back home.” Mr Yoo replied while standing. 

“That’s okay.” Kihyun replied. “See you soon.”

Mr Yoo smiled and gently ruffled Kihyun’s hair before leaving.

Kihyun sat back and sighed. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do Shownu.” 

“Don’t think about that for now Ki, just focus on getting better okay?” Shownu said while giving Kihyun’s hand a squeeze.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Kihyun replied.

The two chatted for a while until Kihyun was allowed to lie down and sleep. Kihyun fell asleep within a few minutes, leaving Shownu alone with his thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun was woken a few hours later by Shownu gently shaking his shoulder.

“Ki..hey Ki wake up, the dinner service is coming around soon.” shownu spoke softly.

Kihyun stretched and sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. “Already? How long did I sleep?”

“Hmmm, you were out for about five hours or just under.” Shownu replied.

“Oh...sorry.” Kihyun replied.

“No need to be sorry, you needed it. I just watched tv and played around on my phone for a bit. It’s fine.”

“Okay....what’s for dinner?” Kihyun asked.

“For you, I think they said it was chicken noodle soup. Just something light, so it wouldn’t make you feel ill.”

Kihyun nodded. “That sounds good. What will you have?”

“Mmm not sure, might go look around at the cafeteria for something again.” Shownu replied.

“Okay.” Kihyun said.

“I’ll go get something now and come back in time to eat with you. Sounds good?”

Kihyun nodded and smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute.”

With that, shownu left Kihyun to go find some food.

He got to the cafeteria and began to look around for something for dinner. There were only a few food places open now, Chinese food, sushi, a burger place and just one cafe. Shownu decided to get a burger and chips.

When he got his food he made his way back to Kihyun’s room just as the dinner service was leaving. Shownu bowed to the nurses as they left the room and went and sat down next to Kihyun.

“What did you get?” Kihyun asked.

“Just a burger and some chips.” Shownu replied while unwrapping his burger.

Kihyun stared down at his soup and sighed before blowing on it to cool it down. Then he had a mouthful.

“Mmm this soup is good, and I don’t feel as sick as I did earlier.” Kihyun said while taking another mouthful of soup.

“I’m glad!” Shownu replied.

The pair ate in comfortable silence until all their food was gone. The nurses running the dinner service came in a few minutes later to collect their rubbish and left again.

Kihyun yawned and stretched, leaning back in the bed.

“Tired?” Shownu asked.

“Yeah...a bit.” Kihyun replied. “I think I’m going to go brush my teeth and head to bed, I still feel pretty exhausted.”

“Alright Ki.” Shownu replied.

Kihyun stood up and started walking to the bathroom but stopped halfway, feeling a bit dizzy.

“Ki? You okay?” Shownu asked worriedly, standing in case he had to catch Kihyun.

“I’m alright just a little dizzy.”

“You need help getting to the bathroom or anything?” 

“No no, it’s okay just needed to stop for a second.” With that Kihyun continued and made it to the bathroom fine.

He walked in and turned on the light. He walked over to the sink and stared at his reflection.  _ I look like I just woke up from a death nap. _

Kihyun shook his head and started brushing his teeth. When he was done he turned off the light and walked back to bed slowly, sighing in relief when he was lying down again.

“Are you sure you’re okay Ki?” Shownu asked.

“Yes, Shownu, I’m fine really. I just need to sleep.” Kihyun said as he laid down fully, pulling the covers up to just above his chest.

“Alright, I’ll let you sleep then. I’ll go brush my teeth and leave you to it. Goodnight Ki.” Shownu said as he stood up and started walking towards the bathroom.

“Gnight Nu…” Kihyun sighed before rolling onto his side, facing the opposite way to shownu.

Shownu smiled and walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking out again and walking over to the couch.

He sat down and checked his phone for any messages. He looked at the time and saw that it was only nine so he decided to watch some Netflix before going to sleep.

Half a season of Stranger Things later, Shownu decided to call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've been a little busy so I'm sorry this chapter took a little while to come out ;; I hope it was alright!
> 
> I've been writing here and there lately and still have a bit written up but chapters will probably still come out slowly like they have been,,,hope it's alright TT
> 
> Thank you for all the hits, kudos and lovely comments <3 it all motivates me to write more!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Ash


	21. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shownu...when we go back home...what do we do?” Kihyun asked, staring up at Shownu as they walked.
> 
> “Well, for starters, YOU are going to REST. After that...I’m not sure...whatever you want I guess.”
> 
> “Okay yes, I’ll rest. But I mean after that...I need to learn more about my magic but there’s no one to teach me anything now that Hyoja is gone.” Kihyun looked down sadly and Shownu instinctively wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.
> 
> “We’ll figure it out Ki. We will figure something out, okay?” Shownu gave Kihyun’s shoulders a gentle squeeze.
> 
> Kihyun nodded. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's pretty cute in my opinion hehe

Kihyun woke up the next morning feeling better than he had even the day before. He sat up slowly and stretched, making sure not to move his back in a way that would hurt where he was bruised.

He finished stretching and saw Shownu already awake, sitting on the couch playing with his phone. He looked up and saw Kihyun staring at him.

“Ah good morning Ki! How do you feel?”

“A lot better actually. I think rest was really what I needed.” Kihyun replied.

“I’m glad! Breakfast service should be coming around soon.”

“Oh...okay. Are you going to get something from the cafeteria again?”

“Most likely,” Shownu nodded. “But that’s okay I don’t really mind.”

Kihyun nodded. Just then nurses walked in to serve Kihyun his breakfast. Today it was honey flavoured porridge with a small platter of assorted fruit on the side.

“I’ll go get my breakfast now and be right back.” Shownu said as the nurses left.

“Okay!” Kihyun replied.

Shownu went to the cafeteria and decided to get a bacon and egg muffin and a coffee for his breakfast. When he received and paid for his order he went back to Kihyun’s room and saw him starting to eat already.

“Aw, no fair you started without me!” Shownu said jokingly as he sat down next to Kihyun.

Kihyun giggled. “Sorry Shownu, I was just so hungry.”

“That’s okay I’m only joking. Feeling better then I assume?”

Kihyun nodded. “A lot better, I don’t really feel sick at all and my headache is only really mild.”

“I’m glad.” Shownu smiled at Kihyun who returned it.

The pair ate together and gave all their rubbish to the nurses once they had finished.

A few minutes after they had finished their breakfast they heard a knock at the door and Nurse Naya walked in. 

“Hello again Mr Yoo, hello Shownu.” She greeted warmly.

“Hello!” Shownu and Kihyun greeted in unison.

“How do you feel today Mr Yoo?” Naya asked.

“So much better than I have the last few days.” Kihyun replied.

“I’m very glad to hear that. I’m just going to run some checks on you, and if they go well they may very well be your last, you may be allowed to go home.”

“That would be amazing.” Kihyun replied.

“Shall we get started?” Naya asked.

Kihyun nodded and Shownu moved out the way so Naya could run her checks on Kihyun.

A few minutes later Naya finished writing some notes down on the clipboard at the end of Kihyun’s bed and nodded. “Well Mr Yoo, you seem to have recovered enough to go home today.”

Kihyun looked up at her with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, but someone will need to be with you at all times for a couple of days or so to keep an eye on you, in case something happens.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, Shownu lives with me.” Kihyun looked at Shownu then, smiling.

“Ah, I see. Well, I will relay everything onto a head doctor and they will come and confirm what will happen in a couple of hours or so. You will most likely be discharged after midday today.” Naya explained.

“Thank you so much!” Kihyun replied warmly.

“Of course. It’s been a pleasure helping you, Mr Yoo. I wish you and all the best. Good day!” With that, Naya bowed and left the room.

Shownu sat back down next to Kihyun. “Aw Ki I’m so happy for you, you get to go back home!”

“I’m beyond ready to go back home, I can’t wait.” Kihyun sighed and smiled, leaning back in his bed.

“But remember, you have to REST when we get back home, no strenuous things, only rest and recovery.” Shownu said firmly.

“Yes, fine rest and recovery whatever you say.” Kihyun sighed again. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Alright.” Shownu replied. 

Kihyun stood up and grabbed a change of clothes before walking to the bathroom and closing the door. 

He undressed and got into the shower, sighing as the hot water and steam enveloped his body.  _ Finally, I can go home… _

He finished showering a few minutes later and changed into a plain black shirt, black tracksuit pants and another pair of white socks. He quickly brushed his hair and teeth and walked out of the bathroom. He sat back down on the bed and turned to Shownu.

“Shownu…”

“Yeah, Ki?” Shownu looked at him with almost sparkling eyes.

“I just want to say thank you...for everything. Not just the last few days while I’ve been in hospital, not just for saving me a couple of times, I mean for everything. You’ve been so patient and understanding with me, even when I wasn’t the nicest person to you at first.”

“I thought we got past that Kihyun. I told you it was all okay, you’re forgiven.”

“I know...just...these last few days made me really realise how...important you are to me.” Kihyun said, looking up at Shownu.

“You’re important to me too, Ki.”

Kihyun smiled before it quickly faded. “When people ask if you’re my boyfriend and I say no...do I upset you?” Kihyun looked up at Shownu again, his gaze was completely different.

“I mean...I don’t know. Not really but it did make me wonder why you didn’t say we were, I mean we have that connection Hyoja talked about and I really really like you...you do like me too right?” Shownu looked right into Kihyun’s eyes.

“Of course I do! It’s just...this is a little too fast...we haven't even known each other that long. And I’ll be honest with you...I have been in a relationship before but it didn’t last long as it was online...so I’m still figuring things out, learning about how these relationship things are supposed to work.” Kihyun chuckled sadly and looked away.

“Oh, Ki...I understand.” Shownu took Kihyun’s hands in his and held them. “Take as much time as you need to figure things out. I won’t pressure you into anything, I won’t go anywhere. We don’t have to be “official” or have names for each other if you don’t want to. Just know I won’t go anywhere and you can take as much time as you need to figure things out.” 

Kihyun looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. “Shownu...thank you.” He retracted one of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes before continuing. “I’m so so sorry I never said anything before…”

“No Ki don’t be. It’s fine really! I mean you were just fighting for your life a couple of days ago and have been a little preoccupied here.” Shownu cupped one side of Kihyun’s face, making the younger look at him.

“I don’t deserve you Nu.” Kihyun smiled sadly.

“Yes you do, silly.” Shownu gently patted Kihyun’s face. “Now how about we go for a walk today? I can ask one of the nurses if we can go walk around the lower level of the hospital where all the food shops are?”

“That would be nice, I’m kind of tired seeing this same room day in and day out.” Kihyun replied laughing.

Shownu laughed too. “Yeah...I get that. I’ll go ask someone now.”

“Okay.” Kihyun replied.

Shownu stood and left the room briefly.

Kihyun grabbed his phone from the bedside table and texted Minhyuk, telling him how we would be able to go home today.

Shownu came in a couple of minutes later and Kihyun put his phone down.

“We can go for a walk! A nurse said he’ll come with us though.” Shownu said.

“That’s okay!” Kihyun replied. He stood and slipped his feet into the hospital slippers he was given before joining Shownu at the door.

A male nurse was standing just outside the room in the corridor. “Hello Mr Yoo, I’m Nurse Leo. Shownu here was saying you’d like to go for a walk? That’s fine I just have to come along for precautionary measures.”

“That’s okay I don’t mind.” Kihyun replied, bowing to Leo.

“Perfect! Let’s go then!” Leo said and they made their way to the elevator.

When they arrived on the bottom floor they exited the elevator, Kihyun looked around and took a deep breath in.

“It’s nice to get out again.” Kihyun smiled.

“I bet it is.” Leo replied. “I won’t bother you two at all, I’ll just stand by while you do whatever.”

“Thank you, Leo.” Kihyun replied.

“Shall we walk?” Shownu asked.

Kihyun smiled and nodded. “Yeah let’s!”

The pair started walking through the mall-looking area filled with gift shops, pharmacies and food shops. There was also a garden with a mini water feature in the middle. Children stood, staring at it in awe while their parents and guardians sat on the benches situated in a circle around the garden.

“Shownu...when we go back home...what do we do?” Kihyun asked, staring up at Shownu as they walked.

“Well, for starters, YOU are going to REST. After that...I’m not sure...whatever you want I guess.”

“Okay yes, I’ll rest. But I mean after that...I need to learn more about my magic but there’s no one to teach me anything now that Hyoja is gone.” Kihyun looked down sadly and Shownu instinctively wrapped his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.

“We’ll figure it out Ki. We will figure something out, okay?” Shownu gave Kihyun’s shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Kihyun nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“There...really isn’t much to know about me, I’m not that interesting.” Kihyun replied.

“I beg to differ.” Shownu said as the pair sat down on a bench on the opposite side of the garden to most of the people there. “You seem like an interesting person to me.”

“Well, maybe you’re just biased.” Kihyun replied, leaning back and folding his arms.

“Kihyun.” Shownu said sternly.

Kihyun sighed. “Sorry.” He sat up again and turned to shownu. “Well, I study music and photography at uni. I mean, my degree is music but I’m in the photography club as well. It’s more of a side hobby.”

“Oh, I see. What instruments do you play?”

“I sing a bit I suppose...I can also play the guitar a little bit and the piano.” Kihyun replied.

“Woah...you didn’t tell me you were that cool!”

Kihyun giggled. “I’m not cool...it just is what it is.”

“Nah that IS cool. What other interesting things do I not know?” Shownu asked, eyes wide with wonder.

Kihyun smiled. “Hmmm...well the receptionist at my father’s company, Nina, is actually a really close family friend of ours. When i was younger she would look after me if I had to spend a day at my father’s office...she was almost like a mother to me...almost…” Kihyun sighed.

Shownu held Kihyun’s hand. “I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay.” Kihyun smiled reassuringly. “But really...she was amazing to me, still is. There were days I would talk to her and see her more than my father, especially when I was younger. I told her everything. She doesn’t know about me being a wizard though. I...don't plan on telling her either. I just don’t think I can...she was already heartbroken when my mother died because of wizards. I just don’t think I can tell her.”   
  
“That’s fair. You don’t have to.”

“I guess not...maybe one day, but not yet. Anyways, I guess that’s all the “important” things to know about me.” Kihyun said.

“What about hobbies?” Shownu asked.

“Aside from photography, nothing really. I read books here and there but not often. Really...apart from uni work, helping at my father’s company and going out occasionally I really don’t do much.” Kihyun shrugged.

“That’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Shownu smiled at Kihyun. “Thank you for opening up a bit more to me though. If you ever have any questions about me just shoot ‘em at me.”

Kihyun laughed. “Will do.” He looked up and sighed. “Can we go look in the gift shops? I want to find something for Min.”

“Of course! Let’s go!” Shownu and Kihyun stood and made their way to a gift shop adjacent to the side of the garden they were at.

Kihyun browsed around for a while, while Shownu followed him mindlessly.

“Ooh what about this?” Kihyun held up a plush doll of a cute looking Maltese puppy.

“That’s cute!” Shownu replied.

“Reminds me of Min.” Kihyun said while studying the plush doll in his hands.

“Really?” Shownu asked.

“Yeah! Minhyuk is energetic and a joy to be around, just like dogs! He also kinda looks like a puppy.” Kihyun laughed.

“That’s cute, you should get it!”

“I left my phone in my room and don’t have my wallet on me so it’ll have to wait until I’m discharged later. But I think I’ll definitely get this, and a thank you card.” Kihyun put the plush back on the shelf and the pair walked out of the store.

“I think we should get back to my room now.” Kihyun said.

“Alright let’s go tell Leo then.” Shownu said. 

Leo was waiting by the elevator they came out of. 

As Shownu and Kihyun were making their way towards the elevator when a young boy, no more than five or six, came running by and accidentally ran into Kihyun. The boy fell over and his mother came running after.

“I’m so sorry about that.” The woman apologised.

“That’s alright, I’m not hurt at all.” Kihyun replied. He reached a hand out towards the young boy to help him up, and the boy took it. As he stood Kihyun felt a familiar feeling, magic radiating from the boy, making Kihyun’s hands tingle.

Kihyun stared at the boy, who stared back with big doe eyes, and he smiled at him. The boy smiled back.

“Come along Taeho! So sorry again sir!” The woman scurried off with her son, Taeho trailing behind. He waved at Kihyun before turning to his mother and catching up with her.

“Cute.” Kihyun said.

“What was that about?” Shownu asked.

“The boy...he was a wizard too. It’s why we stared at each other before his mother walked away with him. I could feel his magic...it made my hands tingle.”

“Oh, that’s cool...and really cute!” Shownu replied.

Kihyun giggled. “Yeah...anyway, let’s go.” The pair entered the elevator with Leo and went back to Kihyun’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I'm so sorry this update took a while. I was originally busy trying to apply for uni degrees and then sorting out classes and enrollments for the upcoming semester but I also hit a bit of a writer's block :// 
> 
> To help overcome my writer's block I ended up writing a short 2 chaptered showki fic! So if you want to read that I would very much appreciate it ^__^ (it's under recent works)
> 
> I hope this chapter was alright! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Until next chapter  
> ~Ash


	22. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shownu frowned. “Ki...I’m sorry, I wish I could help.”
> 
> “Don’t be silly Nu, you’re already helping me so much. I just...need to take it a step at a time as you said. It’s just scary thinking about it. I just don’t want anything to happen to my father or min or...you.” Kihyun looked into Shownu’s eyes then.
> 
> Shownu smiled sadly. “I’ll be fine, you know I will be, and so will everyone else. We will get through this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Finally back with a new chapter! (that i should've held off since I have 2 assignments due tomorrow lol)
> 
> This one is a bit of a filler but don't worry, more uh...drama...is coming hehehehe

Kihyun sat on top of the hospital bed, sitting cross-legged. Shownu came and sat at the end of the bed after saying goodbye to Leo.

“Now...we wait I suppose.” Kihyun said.

“Yeah...not long now. A doctor should be coming any moment now I think.” Shownu replied.

Kihyun nodded and leaned back on his hands. “I wonder when Jo...I mean Mr Kim...will plan on trying to kill me again.”

“Kihyun...why are you thinking about that now?” Shownu asked sadly.

“Because Shownu...I don’t know self-defence, I do know how to shoot magic from my hands but frankly, I don’t think that’s going to be enough to save myself or anyone else.” Kihyun said, feeling annoyed.

“I know but please don’t think about that for now you’ll stress yourself out and risk fainting again.” Shownu pleaded. He placed his hand comfortingly on Kihyun’s knee, but the younger shook it off.

“When am I supposed to think about it then? When you or my father or someone else has been hurt. When I’m fighting for my life again? It’s not simple you know.” Kihyun moved back slightly and folded his arms.

“Kihyun just please calm down before you really do faint again-”

“Just shush for a minute.” Kihyun snapped back.

“Excuse me?” Now it was Shownu’s turn to be angry. “Don’t tell me to-”

“I said SHUSH!” Kihyun raised his voice, making Shownu flinch. He hadn’t heard Kihyun be angry like this.

Kihyun groaned and held his head as a headache coming on. “Great.” He deadpanned. 

Shownu shook his head and stood up, making his way over to the couch on the other side of the room and sitting down. He looked over at Kihyun who was now lying down and holding his head. Shownu wanted to go over there and check on him but when he remembered how Kihyun treated him just now he quickly changed his mind.

Kihyun held his head as it throbbed. He regretted that, big time. He sighed and slowly sat up again, leaning against the back of the bed.

“Shownu...I’m really sorry…” Kihyun started.

“Hm?” Shownu looked over at Kihyun with his arms folded.

“I’m really REALLY sorry. I don’t know what came over me...just because I’m tired and still recovering doesn’t mean I should take it out on you.” Kihyun sighed, closing his eyes, willing the annoying throbbing in his head to stop.

“No you shouldn’t have...but you know I forgive you, even if you are pretty stubborn sometimes.” Shownu said. He stood and sat down next to Kihyun again, reaching for his hand this time. 

Kihyun laughed weakly and held onto Shownu’s hand and smiled. “Thank you...you have such a kind heart.”

“So do you, you just may not see it.” Shownu replied, giving Kihyun’s hand a light squeeze.

“Thank you I-” Kihyun was cut off by the pain in his head. “Ow.”

“Ki? What’s wrong?” Shownu asked worriedly. “Is it your head?”

Kihyun nodded weakly. “Yeah...because I got stressed and angry at you.” Kihyun sighed. “I hate to ask but can you ask a nurse or doctor if I can get some pain killers? I don’t think this headache is one I can sit through.”

“Of course I can! I’ll be right back!” Shownu quickly left the room to find a doctor or nurse that could get him some painkillers for Kihyun. 

Surely enough he found a young nurse who gave him some. Shownu rushed back to Kihyun and handed him the painkillers along with a glass of water he still had on the bedside table.

Kihyun quickly took the painkillers and sat back against the back of the bed. “Thank you Shownu I-.” Kihyun said weakly.

“Shhh it’s okay, just let the painkillers kick in, then we can talk.” Shownu said as he held Kihyun’s hands in his own again.

Kihyun just nodded slowly and closed his eyes, willing the throbbing to stop soon.

Shownu let Kihyun rest for a bit while waiting for the painkillers to kick in.

Kihyun sat up and turned to Shownu who had been on his phone while Kihyun slightly dozed off. “Shownu...I’m really sorry for getting so angry at you. I know you said it’s okay but it’s not. I shouldn’t have done that, not after everything you’ve done. I’m so sorry for being a stubborn idiot.”

Shownu smiled and lightly brushed Kihyun’s cheek. “It’s really okay Ki. Don’t worry about it.”

Kihyun looked puzzled. “Why aren’t you angry at me?”

“I mean...I was but I love you too much to stay angry at you, you’re too cute.” Shownu chuckled.

Kihyun laughed. “Oh, you are SO cheesy how gross.” Kihyun playfully hit Shownu’s arm.

The pair broke out into loud laughter. Shownu had missed Kihyun laughing like this, it made him happy.

Shownu and Kihyun laughing was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kihyun cleared his throat. “Come in!”

A doctor walked in and smiled.

“Oh! Doctor Park!” Shownu said.

Kihyun looked between him and Doctor Park with a confused look.

“Hello again! And hello to you Mr Yoo. Glad to see you’re doing better. I was the main doctor who operated on you and checked you over when you came in.”

“Oh hello! It’s nice to meet you.” Kihyun replied, shaking Doctor Park’s hand. 

“Likewise. Now I’m just going to check your notes and run a couple of checks. If it all goes well I’ll be able to send you home.”

“Okay.” Kihyun replied.

Doctor Park grabbed the clipboard from the end of Kihyun’s bed and read through the notes from the last few days. “So you were still feeling a bit on the dizzy side the other day? How’s that going now?”

“Better. I didn’t feel dizzy at all today, just a bit of a headache here and there but that was my own fault for getting angry.”

“Okay I see. I’m just going to check your injuries now.”

Doctor Park put the clipboard down on the end of the bed and walked over to Kihyun. He lightly pressed around kihyun’s neck. “Any pain?”

“Not really anymore.” Kihyun replied.

Doctor park then took the dressing off the side of Kihyun’s head and lightly brushed over the scarring. “That’s healing well. Does it hurt at all?” 

“No, not at all.” Kihyun replied.

“That’s good. May I look at your back?”

Kihyun nodded and turned around. Then he lifted his shirt to show the bruise. 

Doctor Park lightly pressed around the area. “It’s not as big or dark as when you first came in. Does it hurt much?”

“Mmm, it’s not too bad. Still a bit sore but it doesn’t bother me much when I lie down or anything.” Kihyun replied.

“Okay, that’s good to hear.” Doctor Park replied. He pulled Kihyun’s shirt back down and Kihyun turned around.

Doctor Park pulled a small light out of his jacket pocket. “Just follow the light for me. Now, do you feel sensitive to the light?”

“No.”

“Any sounds?”

“No, none.”

“Alright then.” Doctor Park wrote some things down on Kihyun’s notes then put the clipboard back down. “You’re free to go then, Mr Yoo. I’ll drop your notes down at the reception desk on this floor. Just go past them on your way out and they’ll discharge you.”

“Thank you so much for all your help!” Kihyun replied.

“Of course. Take care.”

With that, Doctor Park bowed and exited the room.

Kihyun smiled. “I can’t wait to go home.”

Shownu smiled back. “Let’s get your stuff and go then, shall we?”

Kihyun nodded and he and Shownu gathered Kihyun’s things and left the room. They walked past the reception desk and got Kihyun discharged then made their way into the elevator and went to the ground floor.

They walked to the gift shop and Kihyun turned to face Shownu. “Wait here, I’ll just be a couple of minutes okay?”

“Okay! I’ll sit on the bench and wait for you!” Shownu replied and sat down.

Kihyun walked into the shop and picked up the dog plush for Minhyuk as well as a card. He also picked up a small brown teddy bear plush. The bear was holding a red heart and the words 'thank you’ were printed on it in white sparkly lettering. Kihyun decided to get it for Shownu.

When he finished paying for everything he met up with Shownu and sat beside him on the bench.

“Close your eyes Nu.” Kihyun said.

Shownu laughed. “What are you planning Kiki?”

Kihyun laughed too. “Just do it!”

“Fine!” Shownu smiled and held out his hands.

Kihyun giggled and pulled out the bear he had gotten for Shownu and put it in his hands. “There, you can open your eyes now.”

Shownu opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. “Oh, Ki...you didn’t have to! It’s adorable.” Shownu smiled warmly at Kihyun, who returned the smile with one of his own.

“I wanted to get you something...and besides, you remind me of a bear, a cute one!” Kihyun replied giggling.

“You’re so cute Ki.” Shownu said while hugging Kihyun.

“No, you.” Kihyun replied while laughing.

“Let’s get going now. I called for a taxi while you were in the shop. It should be out the front any minute!” Shownu said while standing, holding his hand out for Kihyun to take.

Kihyun took it and stood up. The pair then walked out of the hospital and waited for their taxi to arrive. It came a few minutes later and they made their way back to Kihyun’s house.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun and Shownu arrived back at Kihyun’s house and walked inside. Kihyun sighed and stretched before looking around.

“I don’t think anyone has been here...no bad guys or anything.” Kihyun stated.

“Oh? That’s good then!” Shownu replied.

“Yeah…” Kihyun trailed off. “Anyways, I’m gonna go to my room and try to sleep this headache off.”

Shownu smiled sadly. “Yes, go get lots of rest, I’ll call you for dinner later.”

“I can make dinner it’s fine-”

“Nope, I’ll make dinner. You rest.” Shownu folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Fine...thank you, Nu.” Kihyun said and walked upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

Shownu smiled and walked to the kitchen planning what to make for dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun awoke a few hours later feeling better than earlier. He sat up and stretched and made his way downstairs.

Shownu was busy in front of the stove, cooking away.

“Hey.” Kihyun said softly as he sat down at a stool watching Shownu.

Shownu turned around and smiled. “Hey you, feeling better?” 

Kihyun nodded and smiled. “Yeah, thank you! What are you cooking?”

“Just some mild ramen. Something that won’t upset your stomach. Hope it’s okay!”

Kihyun smiled fondly. “I’m sure it will taste amazing! Can’t wait to eat it!”

Shownu chuckled and continued cooking. “Oh, a package arrived earlier for you.” He pointed over his shoulder to a parcel that sat on the opposite end of the kitchen bench. “Your father called too, asking how you are. I told him you were sleeping but doing fine. He said he would visit in a few days or so and that he got pretty swarmed with work.”

“Ah...okay.” Kihyun sighed while grabbing the parcel. He opened it up and took out the contents. It was a beautiful book with pink, blue, purple, yellow, green and every colour swirls engraved all over the velvety cover. Kihyun felt something strange when he held the book. Not a bad strange, just strange.

He opened the book and a letter fell out. He put the book down, unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_My_ _dear Kihyun,_

_ If this book finds its way to you it means I am in trouble or am no longer here.  _

_ But that’s okay, because I know this book is going to the right person. _

_ This book is full of spells and ways to help you as a wizard. _

_ I used this book when I was learning and it has been passed down to me from generations before. _

_ Take care of yourself and study hard, you will make an amazing wizard. _

_ You are so smart and strong and are capable of so much more than you know. _

_ Take it a step at a time. Don’t feel overwhelmed. _

_ I know you can do it Kihyun. I know you can do it. _

_ I love you so much, my dear Kihyun.  _

_ Stay safe. _

_ ~Hyoja. _

Kihyun sniffled. “Oh my god…”

“Ki? What is it, what's wrong?” Shownu asked worriedly. He walked over to Kihyun and hugged him from behind.

“Shownu...Hyoja...she left this spellbook for me...I-” Kihyun couldn’t keep his tears in. He turned around and let himself cry into Shownu’s chest.

Shownu sighed and rubbed Kihyun’s back as the younger sobbed.

Kihyun calmed down a few moments later and broke free from Shownu’s embrace.

“I don’t know what to do...Shownu I feel so lost…”

“Take it a step at a time Ki. Rest, learn a spell a day, don’t overwork yourself and practice. You can do it.” Shownu rubbed Kihyun’s back again.

Kihyun nodded slowly. “Okay...okay I’ll try.”

Shownu smiled. “Good. Dinner’s ready now! Let’s calm down and eat and we can talk after dinner okay?”

“Sounds good.” Kihyun replied.

The pair ate dinner in comfortable silence. When they finished they put their dishes in the sink and went to the living room and sat down together.

“Rant away Ki, say what you need to, get it all off your chest.” Shownu said, taking kihyun’s hands in his.

Kihyun smiled and took a deep breath in. “Well...I don’t know where to start. I think I’m just scared. Scared for my father, for you, Min, Changkyun, myself. I know I have the spellbook to help me but I don’t know how much time I have left until I’m fighting for my life again or trying to protect my father or min or you...it stresses me out.” Kihyun sighed.

Shownu frowned. “Ki...I’m sorry, I wish I could help.”

“Don’t be silly Nu, you’re already helping me so much. I just...need to take it a step at a time as you said. It’s just scary thinking about it. I just don’t want anything to happen to my father or min or...you.” Kihyun looked into Shownu’s eyes then.

Shownu smiled sadly. “I’ll be fine, you know I will be, and so will everyone else. We will get through this.” 

Kihyun nodded. “Okay, thank you.”

Shownu laughed. “Again with the ‘thank you’s’ Ki! I told you, you don’t need to keep thanking me!”

Kihyun laughed. “Right...I forgot. Anyways...did you...have anything you wanted to say?”

Shownu hummed in thought. “Mmm...I think I’m alright...although there is one thing I’ve been meaning to say…” Shownu winked at Kihyun.

Kihyun turned his head to the side. “What?”

Shownu laughed. “I love you!” He wrapped his arms around Kihyu who let out an airy laugh in return.

“I love you too you big silly bear!” Kihyun giggled. 

“I love hearing you laugh.” Shownu said.

Kihyun smiled. “It’s all because of you...you make me happy. Really. Despite going through hell and back lately, you really know how to make me smile and feel happy. I love you too.” 

“Now stop being all soft before I let out a tear or two.” Shownu chuckled.

Kihyun laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll go do the dishes then.”

Kihyun stood up and was about to walk away when Shownu grabbed his wrist.

“No, WE will do the dishes. You should rest but I figured your stubborn self would say no, so we can do it together.” Shownu said.

“Hmm...okay.” Kihyun replied.

The pair went to the kitchen and did the dishes together.

Kihyun turned to Shownu and stared at him. 

Shownu noticed and looked at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“You have something on your nose.” Kihyun replied.

“Where?” Shownu asked.

“Right...there.” Kihyun said as he lightly poked the tip of Shownu’s nose, leaving some bubbles behind. He giggled.

Shownu laughed. “Well, you have something on _your_ face.” And before Kihyun could react, Shownu put bubbles on Kihyun’s cheeks.

The pair laughed and wiped away the bubbles on their faces. Kihyun turned to Shownu again and smiled. Shownu doing the same.

Kihyun moved in closer and cupped Shownu’s face. Shownu just stared into Kihyun’s beautiful eyes.

Kihyun then placed his lips on Shownu’s and kissed him for a few moments. He broke away and smiled. “I love you...my boyfriend.”

Shownu smiled so brightly, it made Kihyun smile even more too. “I love you too, my boyfriend, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Hope the domestic showki was cute enough heh
> 
> I'll try get another chapter out as soon as I can!
> 
> ~Ash


	23. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you...want to go out for dinner tomorrow?” Shownu asked, scratching the back of his neck, his cheeks going red.
> 
> “A date?” Kihyun asked.
> 
> “NO! I-I mean maybe...yes. Yes, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Shownu was as red as a tomato now. They were still figuring things out between them.
> 
> Kihyun laughed. “Of course silly! I would love to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Thank you for over 2K hits! This is the most I've ever gotten I'm so happy 😭💗
> 
> I'm so happy this chapter is out, I've had this idea for sooooo long and I'm so happy it's finally happening in the story and not just in my head xD

Later that night when they decided to sleep, Kihyun asked Shownu to sleep with him. Shownu accepted and laid down beside Kihyun. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart felt so full.

“Goodnight Ki, I love you.” Shownu whispered as he placed a kiss on Kihyun’s temple and hugged him from behind.

Kihyun hummed and leaned back into Shownu’s arms. “I love you too, goodnight.”

They both fell asleep shortly after.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Kihyun focused on resting and gaining all the strength back that he could. Shownu made sure of it.

Kihyun was sitting in a plush lounge chair in the living room by the window. He had his legs pulled up to his chest, his reading glasses on and was leaning his head on his knees. He was reading through the spellbook Hyoja had left for him at all the different spells and tricks when the doorbell rang.

“Just a minute!” He called out. He closed the book and placed it on the table next to the chair before standing up and walking to the door.

When he opened the door a very happy looking Minhyuk was waiting for him.

“Hi Kihyunnie!” Minhyuk greeted him warmly.

Kihyun smiled. “Hey Min! Come in!” Kihyun moved to the side and gestured for his best friend to enter.

Minhyuk walked in and slipped off his shoes. Kihyun led them to the kitchen and they sat down at the kitchen bench.

Minhyuk, who was holding a pot, set it down on the bench and immediately enveloped Kihyun in a hug.

“How are you Ki? I’ve missed you!”

Kihyun giggled. “I’ve missed you too, Min! I’m doing so much better now, I think I might even be completely cured!”

“Ahh, I’m so happy!” Minhyuk almost squealed. “Where’s Shownu?”

“Oh he’s just gone to the grocery store, he’ll be back any minute!”

And just as Kihyun said that the front door opened and closed, then Shownu walked into the kitchen.

“Oh! Hello Minhyuk!” Shownu greeted.

Minhyuk smiled. “Hi Shownu! How are you?”

“I’m very well thank you! Are you keeping well?”

“I am! Just stopped by on my way to work actually, they have me working double time lately.” Minhyuk sighed.

“Aw don’t overwork yourself Min!” Kihyun warned.

“I won’t, don’t worry Kihyunnie!’ Minhyuk smiled. “Oh, by the way, I left you some of my famous ‘Lee’s Special Chicken Noodle Soup.’ You know, the one I used to make for us when we first met in uni?”

Kihyun chuckled. “Of course I remember! It’s my favourite after all! Thank you!”

“Anything for you, Ki.”

“Oh! I have something for you Min! I’ll just go get it!” Kihyun quickly hopped off the barstool and ran to his room to get Minhyuk’s card and gift. He came back a few moments later.

“Here, for you!” Kihyun handed Minhyuk the gift and card. “It’s just something small to say thanks for helping me all this time.”

“Aw, Kihyunnie you’re the sweetest.” Minhyuk smiled and stared down at the dog plush in his hands. “This is so cute!”

Shownu giggled. “Ki said it looks like you and reminds him of you.”

“Cute.” Minhyuk said smiling. He looked at his watch and sighed. “Ah I should get going now, I don’t wanna be late for work, the boss is already angry as it is.”

“Aw that’s okay, thank you for stopping by Min I really appreciate it! We should make time to go out again soon!”

“Of course!” Minhyuk hugged Kihyun before walking towards the entrance of the house. “Bye Kihyunnie! Bye Shownu!” And then he left, closing the door behind him.

Kihyun smiled and turned to Shownu. “That was a nice surprise, I’ve missed him.”

“I bet.” Shownu started. “Hey Ki…”

“Yeah?” Kihyun asked. He tilted his head to the side.

“Did you...want to go out for dinner tomorrow?” Shownu asked, scratching the back of his neck, his cheeks going red.

“A date?” Kihyun asked.

“NO! I-I mean maybe...yes. Yes, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Shownu was as red as a tomato now. They were still figuring things out between them.

Kihyun laughed. “Of course silly! I would love to!”

Shownu smiled. “Great! I was thinking maybe that restaurant about a five-minute drive from here just down the road?”

“That would be great Nu! I can’t wait!”

“Perfect.” Shownu said quietly. He pulled Kihyun into his arms and held him close.

Kihyun was surprised by the sudden warm embrace but he liked it. He nuzzled further into Shownu’s chest and hummed in pleasure. 

Kihyun could get used to this.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It was the next day, in the late afternoon and Kihyun was rushing around his room trying to look for a nice outfit to wear for his and Shownu’s date.

“Ki seriously, you need to stop stressing you look good in anything.” Minhyuk’s voice said from Kihyun’s phone. Kihyun was video calling Minhyuk, his phone sitting against the lamp on his bedside table so Minhyuk could help choose his outfit.

Kihyun likes to think of himself as a usually composed person, but today he was freaking out. “You’re just saying that! Ah Min I need something good!” Kihyun threw a pair of jeans to the floor.

Minhyuk sighed. “Kihyun I’m not just saying that, I mean it. You have a great body. I mean, if you wanna show off your body then wear those ripped skinny jeans, shows off your great ass and thighs.”

“MINHYUK!” Kihyun shrieked. 

“WHAT? I’m not wrong!” Minhyuk laughed as Kihyun’s face went red. “Okay okay, what about something soft?”

“Maybe.” Kihyun mumbled. He sighed and picked up the light blue loose-fitting jeans he threw a few moments ago.

“Those jeans!” Minhyuk said. “And...the white turtleneck you have! Ooh! Finish it off with that long white coat you have too!”

Kihyun grabbed the clothes Minhyuk suggested and laid them out on his bed. “You know what Min...I really like this! I’ll go try them on.”

Kihyun got changed in his bathroom and came back a few moments later wearing the outfit.

Minhyuk clapped as Kihyun spun around to show Minhyuk the outfit. “Beautiful!”

Kihyun blushed. “Stop it!”

“Oh come on Ki you’re one of the most good-looking people I know.”

“Sure...anyways, what shoes do I wear? What kind of makeup? Jewellery?” Kihyun rambled on.

“Kihyun! Calm down!” Minhyuk snapped Kihyun out of his freakout session.

Kihyun sighed and sat down on the side of his bed facing Minhyuk. “Sorry. I just...I’m kind of freaking out Min, if I’m being honest.”

“Ki, you literally have nothing to worry about. Shownu is absolutely head over heels for you, he’s impressed by every little thing you do. The guy’s whipped!” Minhyuk chuckled.

Kihyun laughed too. “Yeah...but it’s not that...well it is but I don’t know...just have a weird feeling.”

“You okay Kiki?” Minhyuk asked, sounding mildly worried.

“Uh yeah, it’s fine don’t worry. Anyways...Min what shoes do I wear?”

“Hmmm...black boots, just casual ones.”

Kihyun nodded and walked to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black boots. “Like these?”

“Yes! As for jewellery... I think you don’t need any. For your hair, just curl it a bit, it’ll look so cute!” Minhyuk squealed.

Kihyun laughed. “Are you sure you’re not the one who’s whipped for me?”

“I am merely just your biggest supporter my dear Kihyunnie.” Minhyuk laughed too. “Oh! Makeup! I think maybe light red or brown around your eyes and red on your lips and that’s it. You’ll look amazing.”

“Thanks for your help Min, I appreciate it so much!” 

“Of course Ki! Anytime! I have to go now though, my work break is nearly over.”

“Go enjoy the rest of your break Min, I’ll talk to you soon.” Kihyun picked up his phone and sat down on his bed.

“Will do! Enjoy your date! I wanna hear about EVERYTHING later on.” Minhyuk winked.

Kihyun shook his head and laughed. “Of course Min.”

“Good. Bye-bye Ki!”

“Later Min!” Kihyun and Minhyuk both hung up and Kihyun put his phone on his bed next to him. He walked over to his bathroom and finished getting ready for his date with Shownu.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

“Ki? You ready?” Shownu called from the hallway that leads to their bedrooms.

Kihyun had just finished styling his hair. His brown locks were curled and gave him a rather youthful vibe. He grabbed his shoes, wallet, keys and his phone and walked out of his room.

“Oh look at you...beautiful!” Shownu cooed as Kihyun walked out of his room. Shownu was waiting at the top of the stairs for him.

Kihyun blushed. “You look amazing!” Kihyun smiled at Shownu. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, blue jeans, a black long coat and he had a pair of shiny black dress shoes in his arms.

Shownu smiled back at him. “Ready to go?”

Kihyun nodded. “Yes! Let’s go!”

The pair went downstairs and put their shoes on before locking up and walking out of the house. They made their way to Shownu’s car and he drove them to the restaurant.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shownu and Kihyun arrived at the restaurant and sat down at their assigned table. They ordered their food and drinks and chatted while they waited.

“So Ki, I was thinking...next week sometime I could take you to the dance studio where I teach! I asked my friend who’s the main owner if I can teach on Tuesday or Wednesday and bring you along! He said that was fine! So what do you say?” Shownu asked.

“I’d love that! Kihyun replied. “And either day is fine with me.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait, the kids will love you!” Shownu beamed.

Just then, a waiter walked over with their drinks. He placed them on the table then he placed his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder and made direct eye contact with him.

“Enjoy your drinks gentlemen.” He then walked away, maintaining eye contact with Kihyun for a few more seconds before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

_ Do I know him? _

“Ki?” Shownu tapped Kihyun’s arm.

“Huh? Oh...sorry did I zone out?” Kihyun asked, flustered.

“It’s alright. You look a little troubled though, everything okay?” 

“Uh...yeah. It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Kihyun replied.

“You sure?” Shownu asked.

“Mhm!” Kihyun smiled reassuringly.

“Okay.” Shownu replied and began sipping on his drink.

Their meals came shortly after and the pair ate their food, chatting here and there in between.

Suddenly Shownu started yawning a lot and Kihyun noticed his eyelids grow rather heavy.

“Nu? You okay?” Kihyun asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah..kay...okay...I’m good-” But before Shownu could finish he collapsed at the table.

Kihyun gasped and stood up, immediately rushing to Shownu’s side. He shook him gently trying to wake him up.

“Shownu! Shownu wake up!” Kihyun tapped Shownu’s face lightly but still nothing.

Almost simultaneously, nearly half the other patrons in the restaurant fell asleep too. Gasps rippled through the restaurant as people witnessed their friends, colleagues, family or partners collapse at their tables.

Kihyun stood up and looked around. Before he could even register what was happening he felt himself being thrown to the ground by an unknown source.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his now aching elbow which he had landed on as he fell. He looked up and saw the waiter from before staring down at him from a few tables over.

“Surprise~Did you like my energy ball?” He said in a creepy tone.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Kihyun asked while standing.

“You.”

“What-” Kihyun was cut off by an energy ball flying right towards him.  _ Time to put some of the wizard stuff I learned to use. _

He held his arms up in front of him and a yellow forcefield appeared just before the energy ball came flying and hit into it, dispersing into little harmless sparks.

“So the little wizard has learned a thing or two.” The waiter smirked evilly. 

“Who are you and how do you know me?” Kihyun was still keeping the forcefield up. He quickly looked around the restaurant and saw people either plastered to their seats in fear or crowding around the farthest walls, away from danger.

“Let’s just say, a little birdie asked me to retrieve you.” He smiled again, and Kihyun felt his skin crawl.

“Jo sent you to get me didn’t he?” Kihyun asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

“He did indeed. And that’s what we’ll do. GET HIM!” The waiter yelled. Two other waiters ran out of the kitchen and threw two energy balls at Kihyun.

Kihyun gasped and focused his energy into the forcefield. It held for the first energy ball but broke and shattered like glass when the second one hit it, the energy ball exploded into tiny harmless sparks.

Kihyun gathered all of his strength and threw energy balls at the two waiters from the kitchen. They weren’t quick enough and got hit, being thrown meters into the air and crashing into the buffet. They were out cold.

The first waiter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Useless...I’ll just have to do this myself then.” And he threw another energy ball at Kihyun, this one was larger and flew faster.

Kihyun gasped and put up a forcefield. It wasn’t strong enough to completely withstand the energy ball and sent Kihyun flying backwards. He landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. He gasped sharply and rolled onto his side trying to get air back into his lungs.

Patrons gasped and shrieked as the waiter walked over to Kihyun chuckling. “This was way too easy.”

“Yeah, it was.” Kihyun replied bitterly. He mustered up his strength and threw a large and fast energy ball right towards the waiter. 

He didn’t have enough time to react as Kihyun’s energy ball ploughed right into him, sending him flying hard and fast into a back wall. He collapsed to the ground and shook violently as he tried to push himself up on one elbow.

‘H-he will...he will get you, wizard.” And then he passed out.

Kihyun let out a shaky breath and got onto wobbly legs. He looked around at the other restaurant patrons. They all seemed to be relieved that he was okay.

Kihyun then rushed over to Shownu and tried waking him up again. Still nothing. Then he stood back and closed his eyes focusing on Shownu, trying to connect with him.

“Wake up~” Kihyun tried to say to him through their connection.

Shownu gasped and woke up, sitting up abruptly.

Kihyun opened his eyes and immediately went to Shownu’s side. “Shownu! Are you okay?”

“I-yeah I think so? What happened? I felt you feeling distressed and in pain but I couldn’t wake up.” Shownu looked up at Kihyun with big worried eyes.

“Ah...turns out three of the waiters here were sent by Jo to get me. They made almost everyone fall asleep including you, but I fought them off.” Kihyun then pointed to the back wall closest to them.

Shownu turned around to where Kihyun was pointing and gasped. “Ki...you fought them all off all by yourself?”

Kihyun nodded.

“Ki that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Shownu grabbed Kihyun’s hands and squeezed them.

Kihyun chuckled. “It’s not over yet though...they’re only knocked out...and half the people here are still asleep.” Kihyun sighed.

“You woke me up...maybe you can wake them up too?” Shownu suggested.

“I used our connection though...but I’ll try.” Kihyun replied.

He turned to face the rest of the restaurant and closed his eyes. He focused on all the people sleeping and envisioned them all waking up to their worried family members, colleagues, friends or partners. He opened his eyes again and heard gasps as people began waking up and the people who were with them rushed over, checking up on them.

“Ki you did it!” Shownu exclaimed!

“Yeah…” Kihyun trailed off. He suddenly felt so tired. His legs softened and buckled and he started sinking to the floor.

“Oh shit Kihyun!” Shownu caught him and held him up. “Ki? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly, cupping Kihyun’s face with one hand and keeping the other securely around Kihyun’s waist.

“Just...tired…” Kihyun said weakly.

“Let’s go home then, yeah?” Shownu asked as he helped Kihyun stand up straight.

“Yeah.” Kihyun nodded slowly.

Shownu grabbed their things with one arm while keeping a tight hold of Kihyun’s waist with the other in case Kihyun collapsed.

They got to the front of the restaurant and Kihyun tapped Shownu’s arm. “We need to pay.”

“Oh, you’re right! Let’s-”

“No no, it’s okay.” One of the head waiters interrupted them. “You saved us all tonight sir, the meals and drinks are on us. And don’t worry, we’ll take care of them.” He pointed over to the 3 unconscious wizards on the other side of the restaurant.

“Oh thank you so much!” Kihyun replied, bowing as much as he could while still being half held by Shownu.

“Of course!” The waiter replied.

With that, Shownu and Kihyun left the restaurant and Shownu drove them home.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


When they got home Kihyun was out completely, leaning on the car window, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed deeply while sleeping. He was beyond exhausted.

Shownu smiled sadly and got out of the car, stuffing his and Kihyun’s things in his pockets. He ran to the front door and unlocked it, pushing it open before running back to his car. He went to Kihyun’s side and opened the door carefully. He gently undid Kihyun’s seat belt and bundled the smaller male into his arms. Then he closed the car door and walked inside.

Shownu carried Kihyun up to his room and laid him down on his bed, taking off his coat and shoes and covering him with blankets. He stood up and took his shoes and coat off before joining Kihyun under the covers.

Shownu suddenly felt sad, remembering how he could sense Kihyun was in some kind of danger but couldn’t get himself to wake up and check if he was okay. He sighed and brushed Kihyun’s fringe out of his eyes.

“I love you Kihyun...I’m so sorry.” Shownu said sadly. He placed a quick kiss on the crown of Kihyun’s head and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep with Kihyun sleeping soundly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I think after a few more chapters the story will be getting somewhat close to the end...but we shall see hmmm 👀
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated!
> 
> until next chapter,
> 
> ~Ash


	24. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s alright father, I’ll get us all out of here.” Kihyun sounded determined and ready.
> 
> “No, not this time!” The first man shouted. He threw a huge energy ball at the group.
> 
> Kihyun was terrified. It was really REALLY big and was flying fast.
> 
> Okay Kihyun okay, you can do this. Concentrate. Make that forcefield stronger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!
> 
> I got so excited to be back in the writing mood and so I spent almost all of today writing this chapter hehe
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> *a tad bit of violence but nothing gory or anything*

Kihyun awoke the next morning feeling tired but not bothered by it. He rolled over and saw Shownu’s sleeping face just inches away from his. Kihyun smiled lovingly and cupped Shownu’s face in his hands.

Shownu stirred and woke up, smiling when he saw Kihyun staring intently at him. “Good morning Ki.”

“Good morning Nu.” Kihyun placed their foreheads together and he hummed in delight.

“You feeling alright? You were out cold by the time we got home last night.” Shownu asked as he sat up and stretched.

“Oh…” Kihyun sat up too and realised they were both still in their clothes from last night. “Yeah I’m okay...just a little tired but I’ll be alright.”

“I’m still so proud of you Ki, you took on those three wizards all by yourself! Then you woke not only me up but everyone else too! You’ve gotten so strong.” This time Shownu cupped Kihyun’s face in his hands.

Kihyun smiled sheepishly. “Thank you. Let’s get showered and eat. You go shower and I’ll cook breakfast. What would you like?”

“Anything at all, anything you cook will be amazing.” Shownu replied as he placed a quick kiss on Kihyun’s lips and stood up.

Kihyun smiled and felt all giddy. He stood up and stretched and made his way downstairs to cook while Shownu showered.

Shownu came down a few minutes later just as Kihyun finished cooking. “Mmm smells good Chef Kihyun.”

Kihyun laughed as he plated up the food. “It’s just banana waffles, nothing special.”

“Anything you make is special.” Shownu said as he walked up behind Kihyun and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kihyun leaned into the touch and chuckled. “There you go being all cheesy again.”

“Being cheesy is my specialty.” Shownu laughed.

“Uh-huh sure.” Kihyun laughed too. “Let’s go eat now.”

The pair sat down together and ate.

“You know...I owe you a date now.” Kihyun said.

“Huh? Why?” Shownu asked. Although he had to admit, that would be nice.

“Our date last night didn’t really end so well.” Kihyun sighed.

“That wasn’t your fault though.”

“No, but...I want to...go on another date with you.” Kihyun’s cheeks reddened and he looked down.

Shownu squealed in delight internally. “I would love that Mr Yoo, just say the day, place and time and I’ll be there.”

Kihyun laughed. “I’ll get back to you on the place and time but how about one day later next week?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Shownu replied smiling.

Kihyun returned the smile and the pair continued eating.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Kihyun just practised his magic with the help of Shownu. Later on, they had a small quiet dinner cooked by Shownu and watched movies on Netflix until they both grew tired and went to bed.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Monday came and Kihyun had yet to hear from his father, which was odd to him, so he decided to visit him at the company. Shownu and Kihyun were freshly showered and had their breakfast earlier so they did a couple of things around the house before leaving.

They decided to walk to the company since it wasn’t very far, and Kihyun felt bad for Shownu who drove him almost everywhere.

As they neared the company Kihyun felt strange. He tugged anxiously at the yellow sleeves of his cardigan. 

Shownu was quick to notice and held Kihyun’s slightly shaky hands in his. “What’s wrong Ki? Are you feeling okay?”

“I don’t know Nu...I have a bit of a bad feeling...I’m worried.” Kihyun breathed out shakily.

“You think Jo is planning something?” Shownu asked worriedly.

“I don’t know...but whatever has happened or will happen is making me feel uneasy.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around himself as they kept walking.

When they got to the company Kihyun stopped abruptly. “I don’t like this.”

The pair walked warily inside and stopped at the front desk. It was usually quiet but Kihyun found it too quiet, and Nina was nowhere to be seen.

“Nina?” Kihyun called out. No answer.

Kihyun walked to the right side of the front desk and pushed the button that opened the security gates as he left his swipe card at home.

Kihyun then ran down to the end of the corridor where Kihyun’s father’s office was. He knocked on the door and waited. Nothing.

“Father? Father are you in there? It’s me, Kihyun!” Kihyun called out but there was no answer. His stress levels rose rapidly and his palms grew sweaty.

“Kihyun?” Shownu was worried, something definitely wasn’t right.

“Shownu something is wrong. Really really wrong.” Kihyun turned back to the door and tried opening it but it was locked.

He huffed and stood back. “Maybe I can...hmm…” Kihyun held his hand towards the door with his palm facing it. He focused his magic on the doorknob and imagined it clicking open.

Surely enough the pair heard a ‘click’ as the door unlocked. Kihyun opened the door right away and ran inside, Shownu following suit.

Kihyun almost yelled at what he saw.

His father and Nina were sitting tied up side by side next to his father’s desk against the far wall. They both had tape over their mouths and were blindfolded.

Kihyun ran over and undid his father’s blindfold while Shownu took care of Nina.

“Father? Are you okay? What happened?” Kihyun asked frantically as he carefully peeled the tape from his father’s mouth.

“Kihyuna you have to get out of here, it’s not safe.” His father replied.

“What? I can’t just leave you both! We’ll all get out of here.” Kihyun began trying to untie his father but the ropes were bound so tight. He pulled and tugged at the rope with all his might until he had to stop, getting rope burn. He hissed and blew on his hands.

“It’s alright Kihyuna...please just get out of here I don’t want you getting hurt again-”

“NO! I’m not leaving you, father. I know how to fight now. I’m getting you and Nina out of here.”

Nina, who hadn’t said a word yet spoke up. “Kihyun sweetie please listen to your father...some bad men are after you this is all a trap to get to you.” Her voice shook with fear. Kihyun finally had a proper look at her and saw she had been crying. Mascara streaks ran down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

Kihyun’s heart broke. “Nina...I’m so sorry you got mixed up in all of this mess...but I’m not leaving you or my father.”

Kihyun stood up and aimed his hands at his father and Nina. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to get the ropes that bound them to loosen. A few moments later it worked and the ropes fell to the ground with a soft ‘thud’. 

Nina gasped. “What? How? I- but you- Kihyun?” Nina was looking around at everyone confused.

Kihyun sighed and held out a hand to help her up. “I’m a wizard Nina, just like my mother was. The bad men that did this to you are out to get me, that want my magic.” Kihyun hauled Nina to her feet and steadied her.

“Oh, Kihyunnie…” Nina looked so sad. She hugged the boy tightly and let go a few moments later.

“Yeah…” Kihyun looked down sadly. “We need to get out of here now.”

The four of them quietly left the office and walked down the corridor. Shownu, who was leading them, turned them back quickly and placed a finger over his lips, signalling them to be quiet. They could all hear a few voices coming from the entrance of the company.

“Did you find him?” Voice 1 asked.

“No. He wasn’t at the restaurant when we woke up and we couldn’t find him after.” Voice 2 replied.

“He’s gotta be somewhere close by.” Voice 3 piped in.

Kihyun recognised them as the guys who attacked him at the restaurant.

“Boss won’t be happy about this. We better find him soon or we’ll all be dead.” Voice 1 said. “Look around here, he might’ve come for his father or whoever that other woman was.”

“Yes sir!” Voice 2 and 3 replied in unison.

Kihyun turned to his father, worry flooding his system. “What do we do?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“We need to hide.” His father stated.

“Where?” Shownu asked.

“The linen room!” Nina replied. 

But just as they all turned around to rush to the room they heard one of the men call out behind them.

“FOUND THEM!” 

Kihyun turned around and gasped. The other two men had joined him.

“Hi, little wizard! Did you miss us?” The main guy from the other night smiled at him wickedly.

“Not really.” Kihyun bit back. He had his hands behind his back, getting ready to fight.

“Now that’s a shame, because we sure did miss you...you know...after you threw us all against a wall and left us there.” Another one replied.

“That wasn’t very nice of you little wizard!” The third man replied, throwing an energy ball towards the group.

Kihyun focused and put up a forcefield, the energy ball disappearing as fast as it had come.

Mr Yoo gasped. “Kihyuna-”

“It’s alright father, I’ll get us all out of here.” Kihyun sounded determined and ready.

“No, not this time!” The first man shouted. He threw a huge energy ball at the group.

Kihyun was terrified. It was really REALLY big and was flying fast.

_ Okay Kihyun okay, you can do this. Concentrate. Make that forcefield stronger! _

The energy ball hit Kihyun’s forcefield so hard Kihyun almost fell backwards from the force, but he stood his ground. He groaned as the energy ball tried to penetrate through his forcefield. It got smaller and smaller the longer Kihyun held the forcefield up.

The energy ball was small but Kihyun couldn’t hold the forcefield up anymore and let it down, the energy ball hitting into him and forcing him to stumble backwards into Shownu who held him securely.

“You okay?” Shownu asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Kihyun replied and walked forward.

“You’ve been practising.” The first man said. “But so have we.” And he held his hand up facing Kihyun.

A dark blue cloud of smoke flew so fast towards him he didn’t have enough time to do anything. Kihyun was lifted from the ground and thrown into the sidewall. Kihyun collapsed to the ground and groaned. Mr Yoo gasped and Nina shrieked in horror.

The first man threw another energy ball at Kihyun who was trying to push himself up.

“KIHYUN NO!” Shownu shouted and ran right in front of Kihyun, blocking him from the attack. The energy ball hit Shownu and sent him flying backwards, landing in the open doorway of Mr Yoo’s office.

Kihyun turned back and saw what happened. “Shownu! NO!” He turned back to his attackers and charged towards them, using all of his power and throwing a huge energy ball towards them. It hit them so fast and with such a hard force it sent them flying backwards through the glass windows where they all landed in a heap just outside the entrance. They were out cold.

Kihyun’s head throbbed and his body felt so tired. He fell to his hands and knees and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the throbbing to go away.  _ I used way too much magic in one go... _

“Kihyuna!” Kihyun’s father ran over to him and placed a gentle hand on his back. “Kihyuna are you alright?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m...okay...just tired I-” Kihyun snapped out of his exhausted dazed and remembered Shownu had been hit. “SHOWNU!”

Kihyun stood so abruptly he nearly fell right down again but his father caught him. “Careful Kihyuna...take it easy.”

“Sh-Shownu...is he…”

“He’s okay sweetie...I think.” Nina said quietly. She was sitting on her knees by Shownu’s side.

Mr Yoo helped Kihyun walk over to him. Kihyun got down onto his knees and immediately cupped Shownu’s face.

Shownu was unconscious but breathing. But Kihyun could feel a familiar pain...one that told him Shownu was in pain.

He placed his hands over Shownu, almost touching his chest, and closed his eyes, focusing his magic on Shownu, trying to find where his pain was.

Kihyun gasped and opened his eyes. “The energy ball...when it sent him flying it broke all his ribs.” Kihyun’s hands flew to his mouth. 

“We need to call an ambulance then!” Nina replied and went to stand up, but Kihyun stopped her.

“No...I-I can heal him...I think.” Kihyun said, scratching the back of his neck.

“What? How?” Mr Yoo asked, shocked.

‘It’s something I’ve been learning...I can do it.” Kihyun was determined.

He undid Shownu’s button-up shirt to reveal the heavily bruised and swollen skin underneath. Kihyun frowned and placed his hands just above Shownu’s rib cage. He closed his eyes and focused very hard. He felt his magic flowing through his whole body, his arms and down his fingers. Yellow glowed from his hands and flowed around Shownu’s torso as it worked on healing his broken bones.

Kihyun felt himself growing more tired with each passing second but he knew he had to keep going. When he felt like he was done he stopped the flow of magic and collapsed to the ground, barely managing to keep himself awake.

“Kihyuna!” Mr Yoo was by his side immediately. “Kihyuna are you alright?”

Kihyun nodded slowly from his lying down position. ‘I’m okay…”

“Kihyun?” Shownu bolted upright and saw Kihyun on the ground next to him.

“Shownu? You’re okay?” Kihyun asked weakly.

“I’m alright Ki, you healed me perfectly.” Shownu smiled and rubbed Kihyun’s cheek affectionately.

“I’m glad.” Kihyun said quietly.

“You should get home and rest Kihyuna, you need it.” Mr Yoo said, ruffling Kihyun’s hair.

“I don’t think I can walk all that way, we didn’t take a car.” Kihyun replied. 

“I can carry you.” Shownu said.

“You’re not carrying me all that way Shownu, it’s a fifteen-minute walk!” Kihyun had managed to push himself up into a seated position but still looked like he would pass out if he did too much more.

“You can rest here then Kihyuna, sleep on the couch for a little while and gain some energy back.” Mr Yoo said.

Kihyun nodded. “Okay.” Shownu helped Kihyun stand up and walked him to Mr Yoo’s office, Nina and Mr Yoo following behind.

Shownu sat Kihyun down on the couch and fixed the pillows at one end to make it comfortable for Kihyun. He then helped Kihyun lie down and get comfortable.

“Is that okay?” Shownu asked Kihyun.

Kihyun smiled tiredly. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

“Here sweetie.” Nina said as she draped a blanket over Kihyun’s curled up body.

“Thank you, Nina.” Kihyun replied.

“Of course! Did you need anything else? Some water?” Nina asked.

“I’m okay…” Kihyun yawned.

“Alright, get some rest now Kihyuna.” Mr Yoo said.

“I’ll be sitting right here next to you, Ki. I won’t leave.” Shownu said as he sat on the floor next to Kihyun.

“You won’t leave that spot?” Kihyun asked while yawning.

“I won’t.” Shownu replied, kissing Kihyun on his cheek.

Kihyun hummed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Shownu brushed Kihyun’s hair out of his face and sighed.

“I love you Kihyun. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh I hope you all enjoyed! I had fun writing this chapter and getting to describe more of Kihyun's magical powers~~
> 
> I'll try to post another chapter soon!
> 
> Until then, comments/feedback and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> ~Ash


	25. Author Note: important

Hi everyone 

I’ve had some things said to me and I’m really second guessing this fic so it will be on hiatus until further notice.   
  


im really sorry but out of respect to anyone who could be uncomfortable or feel disrespected by me writing this, I should stop so I don’t make matters worse.

thank you to everyone who did read and supported this story, it was wonderful reading all the comments and theories people had.

until next time, whenever that may be,

~Ash

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning may seem kinda eh??? but I promise it gets better!! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to yell at me on twitter about it @squishykih and leave a comment and drop a kudos if you'd like 🥺👉👈
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
